Sherman of the Apes
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Crossover AU. Instead of landing in Ancient Troy after his massive fight in the WABAC with Mr. Peabody, Sherman ends up running away in 2026, where most of humanity is gone because of a deadly virus, and is taken in by a tribe of intelligent apes, who teach him their ways. While Mr. Peabody goes out looking for him, and setting out to win back his son's trust. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a pretty long hiatus and a bunch of ideas rushing through my head begging to be written, this one stands out the most out of all of them. It's another Mr. Peabody and Sherman AU story, a fandom I haven't revisited in a while. And crossing over with the canine prodigy and his son, is the acclaimed Planet of the Apes reboot trilogy. This is a 'What-If' scenario where instead of crashing in ancient Troy after the massive fight Sherman has with his father, he runs away into the future where things have been looking bad for the human race, set during the events of 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'. Let's begin now, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

The WABAC zoomed through the space time continuum, whirring as it made it's way back to the present time. It's pilot, Peabody looked back in irritation and disappointment at his own son, Sherman, and the girl who bullied him, Penny. Sherman was in a somber mood due to him taking Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine without anyone's knowledge or consent. Penny looked up to the moping boy and nodded her head towards the white-furred red bow-tie wearing beagle. Sherman then decided that maybe he should do it, and he moved his chair closer to the pilot's chair where is adopted father sat.

"I'm sorry that I broke the plane Mr. Peabody" Sherman said while Peabody was focused on the WABAC's computers. He turned his head back around to face the boy.

"Well, you should be sorry. You could have been killed" he scolded. Penny scoffed and stood up in her chair, and spoke up, catching both human and dog's attention.

"What are you talking about? Sherman flew a plane. He was amazing!" the blonde said in defense of her new friend whom she began to regret bullying before. She began to admit to herself that she did deserve being bitten after she assaulted him and had him trapped in a headlock of the school cafeteria. Peabody turned his chair around after setting the WABAC to Auto-Pilot and responded to Penny's defense.

"Sherman destroyed a priceless historical artifact" he told her. Penny rolled her eyes, scoffed, and walked over towards Sherman, placing her hand on his shoulder and continuing to defend him.

"Whatever. You should be happy. It turns out Sherman is not a complete and total loser, after all" which made Sherman smile and become his usual cheery-self again.

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody. It turns out I'm not a complete and total loser after all" Sherman added, copying what Penny just said while standing up out of his chair. All his comment earned was another stern look from Peabody. Sherman then lost his smile and sat back down again. Penny then turned to Peabody again, a little tired of the fact that the beagle was being more than harsh with his words and verbal expressions towards the boy, and prepared to say something else in his defense, but Peabody then spoke to her before she got the chance to say anything.

"Ms. Peterson... stop turning my son into a hooligan" Peabody demanded.

"It's not my fault he's a hooligan" Penny retorted as if she was caught trying to steal from the cookie jar. Sherman was the next to respond while twirling around in his chair like it was a pretend carnival ride.

"Yeah, it's not her fault I'm a hooligan" he copied.

"Well it's certainly not my fault! I've spent the last seven years teaching Sherman good judgement" Peabody said, trying to act as if he were the rational one, like his own son was the one to blame for his new sense of curiosity.

"Well if you're such a great parent, then why is Ms. Grunion trying to take Sherman away from you?" Penny asked with her hands on her hips. Peabody and Sherman's eyes went wide in shock and hurt. Peabody was shocked that Penny would say that, and Sherman was hurt that Peabody would keep this from him. Sherman approached the beagle with a look that showed how hurt he was on his face.

"Is that true?" Sherman asked.

"Is someone gonna take me away from you?" he added to his question. Sherman felt like his own father had betrayed and turned against him by keeping something he should have needed to know from him.

"No, Sherman, I'll never let that happen. You just need to trust me" Peabody said, trying to reassure his child. Sherman, on the other hand, felt like he couldn't trust him now. Peabody then looked worried as he saw something out the WABAC's windshield.

"Oh no, a black hole!" Peabody screamed before red sirens and alarms began going off inside the vessel. Peabody got back into the pilot's chair and deactivated Auto-Pilot, trying to pull the ship away from the black hole's gravitational pull.

"What's happening!?" Penny asked in horror.

"If I can't pull us out of here, we're going to be smashed to smithereens on the event horizon" Peabody told her while rapidly flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"There's not enough power to resist the gravitational pull of the vortex!" Peabody said in panic, which only made Penny's heart race faster.

"I've got to divert everything to the reverse thrusters" Peabody said.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Sherman shouted in anger, his feelings of betrayal growing stronger.

"Tell you what?" Peabody asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Ms. Grunion was trying to take me away from you!?" he screamed.

"It's not your job to worry about these things" said Peabody in his own defense, even though Sherman did have a right to know about this. His son's anger towards him only grew stronger by the second because of that answer that Sherman did not find acceptable for great reasons.

"You just didn't think I could handle it!" Sherman replied while standing up right out of his chair.

"We'll discuss this later. Now, sit down" Peabody ordered, trying to avoid the conversation his rage fueled son was demanding to have at this very moment despite there being a black hole sucking them towards it.

"I don't wanna discuss it later!" he shouted while pulling Peabody away from the controls. Peabody then stood up and pointed towards the ground.

"Sherman, sit!" he said as if he were talking to a feral dog, not an intelligent dog like himself, or even his own son.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm not a dog!" Sherman said in a hurt tone while he turned away from Peabody, avoiding any physical or eye-contact with him.

"What did you say?" Peabody asked, paws on his hips and head tilted with a strict look of disappointment on his face. Sherman then stood up and shouted in the beagle's face with all the anger and rage that filled his very body.

"I SAID, I'M NOT A DOG!" Sherman screamed. Peabody's look went from disappointed to sad, but then reverted to anger when he responded to his son's statement.

"You're right, Sherman, you're not. You're just a very bad boy!" He retorted. Sherman's rage had now been replaced with sorrow and heartbreak. What he just heard his own adopted father say, confirmed that really couldn't trust him anymore. And the dog that was in front of him wasn't his father to him anymore, he was just a complete and utter stranger to the child. Sherman then sat back down in his seat and looked away from Peabody.

"Brace for impact in Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One" the WABAC's computer's voice said. Peabody then slammed his paw down on a big red button and the WABAC finally got out of the gravitational pull of the vortex and sent them flying somewhere far beyond it. Everyone then saw a big white light and everyone was covering their eyes to prevent themselves from being totally blinded by it. Everyone then felt the WABAC crashing and colliding with several trees. They opened their eyes to reveal themselves making a crash landing into a large forest.

"Look out!" Penny screamed before the WABAC crashed into a large cliff and soon made a large crater at the bottom of the treeline from the crash. Penny and Mr. Peabody were knocked out from the impact, but Sherman was still conscious. He readjusted his glasses to see that the inside of the WABAC was trashed, the windshield was broken and cracked too. Sherman then looked to see the door of the WABAC was gone, and that his clothes were dirtied, and and in tatters as well. He even felt stinging on his side.

"Agh!" Sherman exclaimed while clutching his side. He saw that some of the glass from the shattering of the windshield had cut through the skin of his abdomen and it was bleeding. Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody's unconscious form and began to have tears fog up his vision.

"I hope you're happy now" Sherman said with his voice cracking. He then ran out of the open door and into the woods, leaving Penny and his adopted father behind. Sherman ran as far away as he could, crying at the fact that he was not only in pain from the crash and his bleeding, but at how he felt like he could never trust Mr. Peabody again.

"Ow, ow, ow" Sherman said while looking down at his side and took his hand off of it. Blood now covered the entire palm and backs of his fingers of his left hand, and blood was soaking into his dirtied and tattered white shirt.

"Oh, this hurts so bad" Sherman said as he got on his knees and hissed in pain. The sound of a rushing river stream caught the boy's ear, and he looked to his left to see a large stream with clean enough water to drink and to clean his wound up.

"Water. I need... water" Sherman said while smacking his tongue, desperately in need of something to drink. He walked towards the stream while panting like he had just run a marathon and had not drank anything in days. Once at the river's edge, he knelt down on his knees on the dirt once more and took a handful of water into his hands and began sipping the liquid.

"This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt" Sherman said while he took his shirt off and took another handful of water from the stream and touched his stinging and bleeding abdomen with it.

"Ow!" he whimpered. He drank some more of the stream's water and took another scoop to cleanse his wound from it as minutes went by. Sherman looked up and saw the full moon standing still in the night sky amongst the stars. Sherman was now concerned, he had no idea where he was or if there was anyone around these woods who would be willing to help him. As Sherman was now washing his face in the stream, he began to hear the rustling of leaves behind him.

"Huh?" Sherman gasped as he looked behind him. The large bush behind him was the source of the rustling. He leaned forward to see a pair of eyes inside the bush, as well as some heavy breathing.

"W-Who's there?" he asked aloud, loud enough for the owner of the eyes to hear him. Growling was the eyes' owner's response to Sherman's question. What happened next, Sherman was lost for words, out of the bush stepped out a large red-furred Western Lowland Gorilla with a wooden spear in it's right hand.

"Um... Hello. N-Nice gorilla, nice BIG gorilla" Sherman said, nervous that this primate wanted to hurt him. The gorilla then did something the boy never expected, it stood on it's hind legs without supporting itself on it's knuckles like a human world.

"RRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!" it roared at the boy, and then whacked Sherman across the face with the bottom end of it's spear. Sherman was immediately knocked out the very second the spear made contact with the side of his face and felt himself giving in to a forced sleep. The gorilla then began sniffling all around Sherman and then noticed the cuts on the side of his abdomen.

"Hmph" the gorilla grunted before it picked Sherman up over it's shoulder and began walking away from the stream and further into the woods.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you guys go, a perfect first chapter to explain how our story begins. So, the argument happened, and Sherman ran away injured, only to be knocked out and captured by a gorilla who was standing up straight like a human would. What will happen when Mr. Peabody and Penny wake up? And where is this gorilla taking Sherman? You'll find out in chapter two. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two everybody! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, because this story is back for more. Sherman now feels betrayed by Mr. Peabody and believes now he cannot trust him due to him withholding the fact that Ms. Grunion was trying to take Sherman away from him, and ran away while injured from the crash of the WABAC. Now, Sherman has been abducted by a gorilla who was standing like a human. Let's get right to the new chapter, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Peabody woke up with a splitting headache. He figured that somehow the crash made him hit his head and render him unconscious somehow. He was able to pull himself off the floor and readjust his glasses and see how badly damaged the interior of the WABAC was. Peabody then reached for an emergency supply box where a first aid kit and other survival gear was stored in case an emergency ever took place, and this was one of those cases right now.

"Penny? Are you okay?" Peabody asked after taking out a flashlight and turning it on, giving him a much better view of the inside of the damaged time machine. Penny groaned as she sat up from the floor and placed a hand on her head.

"Ohhh. I got a headache" Penny whined as she struggled to open her eyes and not succumb to unconsciousness once more. The beagle walked over to her and helped her back onto her feet.

"Do you need an aspirin? It'll help with your headache" Peabody offered.

"Yes, please. Geez my head feels like someone hit it over and over with a hammer" Penny said, complaining about her pain and accepting the dog's offer for a paid medication.

"Do you need one too, Sherman?" asked Peabody, but nobody responded. He began looking all around him to see if his son was there, but there was only Penny and himself inside the wreckage.

"Sherman!? Sherman!? Where are you!?" Peabody called out. He then saw shoe prints in the dirt of the woods leading as far away from the WABAC as possible. It was extremely dark outside, and he couldn't see where the prints lead from where they were now.

"Oh no" Peabody whispered.

"He's gone. Where are we anyways?" Penny asked. Mr. Peabody walked over to the WABAC's computers and saw that some of them were still working while others were broken and shut down completely. A hologram appeared in the center of the dashboard of the WABAC, making itself visible to both Peabody and Penny. The hologram was of the golden gate bridge and San Francisco covered in vines and all other sorts of vegetation like it had been abandoned for centuries.

"San Francisco. 2026?" Penny read out loud to herself what the words underneath the hologram said.

"2026? But it's 2014, that's twelve years from our original timeline" Peabody said in a worried tone.

"Are you saying we're in the future?" Penny asked.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Peterson. And from the looks of all that green surrounding the city and the golden gate bridge, as well as the bay bridge that's shown on this hologram, it's not a very good looking future" Peabody elaborated. Peabody then deactivated the hologram and then reached back into the emergency supplies drawer and took out a bottle of ibuprofen and handed two capsules to Penny.

"Two will do better for you since this is stronger than your average headache" he told the girl while handing her a bottle of water that was also in the drawer as well.

"Thank you" the girl thanked him before loosening and removing the cap off the bottle, and taking one pill at a time and taking sips of her water to wash them down. Peabody then did the same thing, taking two pills for himself but at the same time.

"Just give the medicine some time to kick in. The headache won't just go away in seconds, it takes time" Peabody told her as he took a backpack out the drawer and began stuffing it with every last item inside the emergency supplies drawer.

"I know. I've been told how it works before by my parents" Penny told him. After everything was packed, Peabody reviewed everything he placed inside the bag.

"Alright, we've got enough rations to last the both of us a few days, as well as medical supplies and water bottles to stay hydrated. A flare gun, and extra flashlights too. Looks like we're good to go" the white furred beagle said. Penny began following him outside the wrecked time machine.

"Go where?" Penny asked.

"To find Sherman. He ran off by himself and doesn't know where he is. He made a very foolish decision and I'm going to make sure he stays safe" Peabody explained to the girl. He then turned his flashlight back on again and began following the shoe prints.

"Maybe he ran off because of the things you said to him?" Penny suggested. He stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Excuse me?" Peabody asked in a tone that sounded like he had heard a derogatory swear word coming from her mouth and was offended by it.

"You did keep the fact that Ms. Grunion was trying to take Sherman away unlawfully" said Penny.

"I only kept that from him for his own good" Peabody replied.

"You only cared about your own reputation. You didn't care about what Sherman thought about it, or even bothered to tell him the truth. You didn't even ask for his side of the story of what happened. This is all happening, because you had your own ego to defend" Penny said with a finger pointed as Peabody's wet black nose.

"I would suggest you choose your next words carefully, Penny. I may not be your father but that doesn't mean I won't put you in line for your defiant words and rebellious behavior" Peabody reprimanded her.

"It was my fault, I'm the one who should have been investigated instead of you guys. My family should have been inviting you over for dinner to apologize, and I should have been the one being made to apologize to Sherman" Penny continued. Peabody's look softened up a bit and he took a deep breath.

"Well, at least you know what you did was wrong. It takes real integrity to say words like that" Peabody said with a soft smile. But Penny's look of slight anger did not change.

"The words you said to Sherman when we were inside the space time continuum though, that was worse than what I did. You didn't tell him things that he needed to know, you didn't care than Sherman's life was on the line, but your own reputation was. I don't blame Sherman for running away, I'd do the same thing if my mom or dad ever said those kinds of things to me. He probably doesn't wanna speak to you ever again if you find him. He probably resents you now too" Penny scolded. Now her words were making Peabody feel guilty rather than feel like he was being talked back to by a defiant child.

"Y-You really think he does?" he asked her. Penny just sighed and looked to the ground with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know, I wasn't there to see him run away. But I just pray he's alright, and that he's safe" Penny said.

"As do I, Penny... As do I" Peabody told her in a similar tone. Neither Mr. Peabody or Penny said a word to each other for a good two minutes as they now kept walking down the shoe prints. Once they reached the river, it was a dead end. There were no more shoe prints that matched the bottoms of Sherman's beloved converse.

"Oh no. The tracks end here, and I don't see any other prints anywhere" Peabody said as he kept on flashing the light in other areas of the woods.

"Mr. Peabody, look" Penny said, catching his attention. He looked to see Penny on one knee next to a larger print in the dirt. The dog then walked up towards her and knelt down next to her, touching it with his free paw.

"What is that?" the blonde asked. Peabody sniffed at it for a good three seconds before tracing along the edges of it with his paw.

"These are gorilla tracks. Western Lowland Gorilla tracks to be more precise" Mr. Peabody explained.

"Gorilla? You seriously think a gorilla would be wandering around these woods?" Penny asked with a confused look on her face.

"It doesn't make very much sense to me either, Penny. Gorillas are jungle creatures, not woodland creatures. So what would these tracks be doing out here?" Peabody asked himself. A rumble then caught the dog's ears and he looked behind him to see two bright lights.

"What is that?" Peabody asked himself out loud as he slowly walked closer to the source of the lights. The more Penny and Mr. Peabody got closer, the slightly more louder the rumbling became.

"It kinda sounds like a car" Penny pointed out.

"Not just any car, Ms. Peterson. A Jeep, all-terrain drive from the sound of it" Peabody replied as he held the girl's hand and got even closer and closer. After passing a few more trees, they both saw that Peabody was right, the lights were coming from a Jeep.

"Hello? Is anyone inside?" Peabody called out. As soon as he said that, the driver's door opened and out of it came a tall man who looked to be in his mid-forties, with messy light brown hair and short stubble growing on his face and upper lip. He was wearing a white long-sleeve Henley shirt with dark brown jeans and a black vest over the shirt, halfway zipped up.

"Can I help you?" asked the man before he gasped and backed away slightly.

"Who are you?" the man asked, in shock that he was actually standing in front of a talking dog.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, good sir. My name is Hector Peabody, but please call me either Mr. Peabody, or just Peabody if you wish" the dog introduced himself.

"I'm Penny Peterson, I'm just a friend of his" said Penny, introducing herself as well. The man then crouched down slightly and offered his hand out to shake.

"Malcolm" He said. Peabody took his hand and shook it happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Malcolm. Are you alone?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"No, actually, my wife and son and some friends of mine are in the Jeep as well. We were looking for the dam on the other side of these woods" Malcolm explained.

"Why do you need to go there?" Penny asked.

"Our city has no power, and we've almost run out of generators to help produce any clean and dependable power for the city. The dam is our only chance to restore the power, and ensure our survival" he told her. Peabody got confused and raised an eye as he spoke back to the human.

"Survival?" he asked. Malcolm then walked back over to the Jeep and opened the back door.

"Get in, we'll take you back to the city. We'll get you proper medical attention, new clothes and food as well. I'll explain everything on the way there" Malcolm offered.

"Should we go with him?" Peabody asked Penny. He wasn't so sure about what to do in this situation since Malcolm and his family were strangers to them.

"What choice to we have? Besides, we don't know how and why the future's like this. We need answers, food, medicine, and shelter. These people are willing to help us, we can't just turn that kind of generosity away" Penny told him, trying to convince him that going with Malcolm was a good idea, not to mention the only option they had. Peabody then looked to Malcolm for a short while but then turned back towards Penny.

"Alright, let's go. Get in the Jeep" Peabody told her. She ran inside and Peabody followed, sitting right next to her.

"But what about the dam?" Penny asked.

"We'll come back for it. It's not like it's going anywhere anytime soon. Right now we have to worry about you guys" Malcolm said before shutting the back door and got back inside the driver's seat. They were now on their way back to the ruins of San Francisco.

* * *

Sherman woke up to blackness. He couldn't see anything, and he felt cold as well. He could only hear the sound of birds chirping, and grunts and groans being made by either animals or people that were surrounding him, as well as the crackling of a fire somewhere nearby.

"H-Hello? W-Where am I?" Sherman asked. He couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was a gorilla came and knocked him out with a spear by whacking him across the face super hard with it. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He felt like his arms were tied above his head, and he was on his knees but his ankles felt as if they were tied to something as well. Sherman then heard footsteps approaching him and he could tell by how they sounded that they belonged to someone bigger than him.

"Um, H-H-Hello?" Sherman asked out of fear. He then felt whatever was covering his head taken off, and saw he was inside a cave of some sorts, his wound was healed slightly and covered with smooth leaves, held to his side by strings. He also saw his shorts had been fashioned into a loincloth, and that his arms were splayed out to his sides and above his head to two large stalactites from the cave's ceiling by vines, and his ankles were bound to a large rock behind him with vines as well.

"What the? Grr! Mmph!" Sherman said as he was struggling to break free, but the vines were tied too tightly for him to move or break free from. The auburn-haired boy then stopped to see what it was that was surrounding him, it was a colony of apes. Common chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans, and bonobos surrounded him and were staring at him.

"Um... hi?" Sherman greeted. The apes responded in shock and looked to each other. One of these apes, a bonobo who looked like he was covered in scars and a pale dead left eye approached him and began sniffing the boy. Sherman whimpered and shook where he stood at how this ape was approaching him. After ten seconds of sniffing, the bonobo bared it's fangs and roared at Sherman. He shut his eyes and turned his head away, fearing that the bonobo would kill him.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry!" Sherman plead for the ape to spare him, but all it did was raise his arms up and look like it was ready to crush the human boy to death. But before it could do that, a large Bornean orangutan placed it's hand in front of the bonobo and pushed him back slightly. Sherman then saw that the orangutan was actually communicating to the bonobo through American sign language.

"Stop it, Koba. He's scared enough" the orangutan signed to the bonobo. Sherman could understand sign language, because Mr. Peabody taught it to him, as well as many other languages over the years. Sherman was in awe as he now saw the bonobo who tried to kill him sign back to the orangutan.

"You've grown soft, Maurice. Have you forgotten how dangerous humans are?" the bonobo, who was called 'Koba' signed to the orangutan, who Sherman now knew who's name was was 'Maurice'.

"He's only a child. There's no need to keep him tied up like this" Maurice signed back to Koba. He only growled and let out a hiss before signing to Maurice again.

"A HUMAN child. All humans bring with them is death, suffering, and destruction" Koba signed. Maurice gave Koba a glare instead of signing back to him. Sherman, who was able to understand the conversation perfectly spoke up.

"That's not true!" he called out. His sudden comment earned a glare and snarl from Koba, and a surprised look from Maurice. The other apes began screeching and shouting at each other, and Sherman as well. Koba then grabbed a rock and walked towards Sherman with it.

"Koba, stop!" Maurice signed, but Koba ignored him and got ready to inflict serious physical harm to Sherman with the rock. Sherman shut his eyes, awaiting a painful death from Koba, he never felt the blunt force of the rock, he only heard a loud scream.

"STOP!" and it was enough to silence all the apes inside the cave with Sherman, including Koba. Sherman opened his eyes to see the apes were no longer looking at him, but at somebody else. From the crowd, three apes walked forward and stood right before Sherman. In the middle was a common chimpanzee, who was standing tall and walking like a human like the gorilla who kidnapped him was. On the chimpanzee's left was another chimpanzee, only with less hair, and shorter than the one in the middle was. And the ape on the right was a large Western Lowland Gorilla, only it's fur was black, and it's eyes were a gentle emerald green. Standing right behind him was a common chimpanzee that looked slightly shorter, but taller than the one with less hair, and bright blue eyes. The chimpanzee in the middle walked closer while showing a disapproving look towards the scarred bonobo.

"Enough, Koba" the chimpanzee in the middle spoke, making Sherman's jaw drop in awe. An ape was actually speaking.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go everybody! Peabody and Penny have discovered they are in the ruins of San Francisco in the year 2026, and have met Malcolm and his family who are taking them back to the city for shelter and much needed explaining of how the city became like this. Sherman is now a prisoner of an entire colony of apes. The only one who's shown Sherman any kindness is Maurice, while Koba wants to kill him. But a familiar ape stepped in and stopped Koba from killing him. Who is this ape? You'll have to find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Now I bring you guys a new update for this story. In our last update, Peabody and Penny have discovered they are now in the year 2026, and outside the ruins of San Francisco, and they came across Malcolm who came up to the woods they crashed in to find a dam to restore power to the city, but they took Peabody and Penny back to the city instead for shelter. Sherman has now woken up to see he's been taken captive by a colony of apes who can use sign language as well as speak. Just as Koba, the scarred bonobo was about to kill him, one ape steps in to save him. But who exactly is this ape? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

All the apes that surrounded Sherman were now bowing and holding their arms out to the ape who just saved the boy from being killed by Koba. Sherman was confused as to why they were bowing, he wondered if this chimpanzee was possibly their leader. The chimpanzee approached where Koba stood and began signing to him.

"Drop the rock, Koba" he signed with a stern face, like he was giving the bonobo an order. Koba then dropped the rock, and he knelt in a similar fashion to how all the other apes besides Maurice and the chimpanzees and gorilla who followed him were bowing. The cimpanzee's eyes turned from Koba to Sherman, who was very nervous as to what would happen.

"Luca!" he called out. The gorilla who was standing on his right walked forwards to him on his hind legs, like the gorilla who captured him did. The gorilla, who was now known by Sherman as 'Luca' walked over to the chimpanzee and looked to him.

"Untie him" the chimpanzee signed while not taking his eyes off Sherman. Luca grunted and nodded before walking towards the boy. Sherman was trembling, fearing that this gorilla would be very harsh but he felt Luca undo his restraints gently, and gave a gentle smile to him.

"Are you alright?" Luca signed to him.

"Um, yeah. I-I am" Sherman replied to Luca. Sherman then turned to see the chimpanzee who ordered Luca to untie him walk up towards him.

"You know sign?" he signed to the child. Sherman nodded and began to sign back to the chimpanzee himself.

"Yes. My father taught me" Sherman signed. The chimpanzee was impressed with how well the boy understood how the apes communicated with one another. He then got down on one knee and pointed his index and middle fingers at the center of Sherman's chest and spoke to him.

"What is... your name?" he asked. His voice sounded very gruff, but gentle and kind. His speech slightly broken, as if he were just learning how to talk.

"Sherman" the boy replied simply. He then tapped on the boy's chest again.

"Sherman" the chimpanzee said before pointing at his own chest.

"Caesar" he added. Sherman then placed his own index and middle fingers on Caesar's chest.

"Caesar?" Sherman asked. Caesar nodded and placed his left hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Caesar" he whispered, giving the small boy a smile. A grumbling noise was made and Sherman looked down.

"You hungry?" Caesar signed to Sherman. Sherman's only response was a nod. Caesar gave a nod in return before looking behind him to the other chimpanzee who came with him and Luca.

"Rocket... bring food. For... him" Caesar gently ordered. The other chimpanzee nodded and ran off to get something for the boy to eat. While the both of them awaited for Rocket to return with food, Caesar sat in front of the boy with his legs crossed. Sherman did the same thing, sitting down in front of the tall ape king. All the other apes were watching in amazement as their king was actually peacefully communicating with a human.

"Why are you out here alone?" Caesar signed, wanting to know why Sherman was out in the woods all alone by himself. Sherman knew he had to tell Caesar the truth, he did save his life from Koba after all.

"My father and I fought. He proved I could not trust him" Sherman signed.

"How?" Caesar asked through signing. Sherman's eyes were now glossy with tears and he tried his best to not cry as he signed back to respond.

"A woman wanted to take me away from my home after I was defending myself from a bully. He never told me, even though it was important I knew. So, I ran away" Sherman responded. Everyone who was watching gasped in response to Sherman's story, even Maurice and Luca. Koba on the other hand still stared at the boy to show that he didn't trust him.

"He lied to you?" Caesar signed. Sherman just nodded instead of signing. Caesar exhaled with a sad look on his face to Sherman, his heart ached for the child immediately. He then spoke to the boy instead of signing, knowing that spoken words would have a more comforting impact on the boy who felt like the whole world had turned on him.

"You were... right to run, Sherman. There... can be no... family... without trust" Caesar told him. Sherman smiled as he felt Caesar's other hand wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"You stay here... with us. We will make sure... nobody hurts you... ever again" Caesar continued. The boy nodded to the chimpanzee. He never felt anyone treat him with such great kindness, he was a stranger to Caesar yet he was giving him food and somewhere to stay. Caesar then turned to see Rocket returned with a large deer leg that looked like it was cooked thoroughly over a fire.

"Thank you, Rocket" Caesar signed to him as he took the leg from Rocket and handed it to the boy. Sherman took the leg from Caesar's hands and then bit right into it. Sherman nodded with his mouth still full.

"It's great" Sherman told him. Caesar nodded before standing up and looked to Maurice, who walked right over to him.

"Give him a hut to sleep in. I will show him around the village tomorrow" Caesar signed to Maurice. The orangutan nodded in reply and walked over to Sherman, placing a hand on his back.

"Come" Maurice signed to Sherman, who followed Maurice willingly while still eating the deer leg. All the other apes cleared a path for them and watched as he was escorted out of the cave. Caesar watched as well, smiling, but he felt someone tug on his arm. He looked down to see Koba doing the tugging.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Koba signed. Caesar grunted and tugged his arm away from Koba's grasp.

"He won't. I saw hurt in his eyes. He need somewhere to turn to" signed Caesar.

"And what if he takes our kindness and exploits our weaknesses for it?" Koba replied in sign language. Caesar decided to then speak again to him.

"Koba, I know that you cannot forgive... what humans did to you. But we are not... heartless monsters. We cannot... turn away... a child who was betrayed... by his own... father" said Caesar. Koba had a deep resentment towards humans, because ever since he was just a small child, he had been a test subject for multiple laboratories and experimental hospital treatments. All of his scars came from humans, and his resentment grew deeper and deeper with each one he gained.

"Do not worry, Koba. I know... what I am doing" Caesar said before walking out of the cave in the same direction that Maurice and Sherman took. Rocket and Luca following closely behind him.

* * *

The Jeep had finally made it's way to the outside of an unfinished skyscraper, the entire top half of the building went unfinished. Construction cranes sat atop it. Malcolm had just turned the vehicle's engine off and got out of it along with his wife, Ellie, his son from a previous marriage, Alexander, as well as Carver and Kemp who were sent to accompany them to find the dam. Peabody and Penny had gotten out of the vehicle last.

"Here we are, this is where every last one of us took shelter" Malcolm explained. Neither Penny or Mr. Peabody spoke, only followed them into the building. The minute they stepped inside the skyscraper, everyone saw a man standing in the middle of the room. The man appeared to be in his mid-to-late fifties, had a small beard similar to Malcolm's, a large set of glasses, and messy light brown hair with some gray hairs fit in between them.

"Malcolm!" He shouted while running over to him.

"Did you find it? Did you find the dam?" the man asked.

"No, we didn't have time. We ran into these two, they said they needed shelter, medicine, food, and an explanation as to what's going on here" Malcolm explained. He then stepped aside to show Penny and Peabody standing right behind him.

"Welcome. My name is Dreyfus, I'm the leader of this colony" he introduced himself with a smile.

"We thank you for allowing us into your humble abode, Dreyfus. My name is Hector Peabody, and this is Ms. Penny Peterson" Peabody said, holding out his paw for Dreyfus to shake. Dreyfus was taken aback and backed a few steps away in surprise.

"Huh, well what do you know. A talking dog. I thought those only existed in cartoons" Dreyfus said while walking forwards and shaking Peabody's paw.

"I know, not very many people know talking dogs" Peabody said, trying to reassure Dreyfus that is reaction was entirely appropriate. Penny then walked up and held out her own hand.

"And it's nice to meet you, Ms. Peterson" he said, shaking her hand. Afterwards, he lead Peabody and Penny to his office while Malcolm and his family and two other crew members went to sleep for the night. Dreyfus' office was a room covered in fading paint, some of it chipping off the walls and falling onto the floor. Book shelves stood against the walls carrying not just books, but guns in glass cases and an antique typewriter as well.

"Please, um... have a seat" Dreyfus offered the both of them a seat in front of his desk which sat right in front of a large window.

"So, I suppose you'd like me to fill you in on why everything's in total ruins?" asked Dreyfus while he sat down at the opposite end of the desk.

"Um, yes please" Penny said with a nod.

"I certainly think that would be most appropriate, sir" Peabody said in agreement with Penny. Dreyfus then cleared his throat out and began to speak.

"Back in 2016, ten years ago to be precise. There was an experimental drug being tested by Gen-Sys laboratories called the ALZ-113 virus. It was designed to be a cure for Alzheimer's disease, it allowed the brain to repair itself and prevent internal brain degradation from happening. They tested the virus on apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, and bonobos as well" he explained. Penny was a little confused as to what it had to do with why the timeline they were in was totally trashed. Peabody on the other hand found it fascinating. He himself had been working on an Alzheimer's cure, but hardly ever came close to a breakthrough.

"The drug worked exceedingly well on these apes. After a few tests were run on the ones that made the most progress, Gen-Sys decided it was time for human testing. But before that could happen, the apes broke out of their cells, as well as broke out apes from a primate shelter, as well as the San Francisco Zoo, exposing them to the drug and giving them increased intelligence as well" Dreyfus continued.

"So, an army of apes destroyed San Francisco?" Penny asked, her tone went from confused to almost in shock and denial.

"Well, not really 'Destroy' more like lead an attack on the city and engaged in a massive battle royale with police that ended in a lot of deaths of both humans and apes. There was even a six-hour stand-off on the Golden Gate bridge, a gorilla knocked a S.W.A.T. helicopter out of the sky. A gorilla, can you believe that?" Dreyfus asked. Now the girl and the dog were bewildered at this.

"Afterwards, they disappeared into Muir Woods, never to be seen again. A short while after that happened though, we had discovered one of Gen-Sys's employees had been exposed to the ALZ-113. It didn't have the same effect it did on the apes with him, he was coughing and sneezing blood, as well as give him massive nosebleeds. He ended up passing it on to someone else, who was an airline pilot who passed it on to all the passengers on the plane. It ended up being dubbed the 'Simian Flu' because primates were the only ones immune to it. A lot of humans and animals died because of it" Dreyfus concluded.

"Well, that explains why it's so dead around here" Penny said.

"Yeah. And all the world's cities and towns lost contact with one another because they lost power. Not even to the military or the embassy" Dreyfus told her. Peabody then cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Dreyfus, we came from the year 2014, two years before that happened. I haven't so much as seen a single news report about apes fighting in San Francisco and taking human lives. We came here in a time machine I built, we ended up crashing it in the woods where Malcolm and his family found us" he explained. This left Dreyfus bewildered as to what he was hearing.

"But that... that's impossible. Time travel can't exist, it's only a myth, a fictional topic only touched upon in movies and books" Dreyfus said.

"I can assure you, sir, it is. I made it happen. And Penny and I were not alone when we crashed. My son Sherman ran away into the woods after I had a massive and intense argument with him. He ran away because I made a bad judgement call, and was very foolish not to tell him something I should have. I have to find him before something bad happens" Peabody told him. Dreyfus stood up and spoke to the very worried father.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find him. I'm going to send Malcolm and his crew back into the woods to find the dam soon. I'll have the two of you accompany them when that happens" Dreyfus offered. Peabody thought it would be an acceptable offer, and the only chance he had to find his son and take everything he ever said back.

"I accept the terms, Dreyfus. As long as I can find him" Mr. Peabody said. Dreyfus gave a small smile and nodded before he stood up.

"Alright, now if you'll come with me, I'll show you both to where you can get some sleep. You look like you need it" he told them before guiding them out of his office and towards the sleeping barracks. As Peabody walked, he silently hoped Sherman was still alive, and if he was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's our conclusion to our third chapter. Caesar has now accepted Sherman into his colony of apes, and listened to Sherman's reasoning for why he ran away from his father and why he was alone in the woods. Koba is the only one who has reservations about Sherman staying with them due to his long-going hatred for humans because of how they used him for a test subject for years. Peabody and Penny now officially know what's going on, and why the future doesn't look so kind for humanity. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we go! Back to another update for this story! Sherman is now no longer a prisoner, but a guest among the apes of Caesar's colony. And Mr. Peabody and Penny have now been accepted by Dreyfus, the leader of the human colony in the ruins of San Francisco, and explaining to them the history of the ALZ-113, the ape revolution, and the Simian Flu pandemic. Now let's get right into our update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman had been sleeping peacefully, gently letting in and out gentle breaths in his rest. Maurice had given Sherman refuge inside his own hut, he could have given the child an abandoned hut to sleep in, but Maurice knew it would be better for him to stay with someone who was willing to look after him. Sherman slowly opened his eyes and let out a large yawn before standing up from the makeshift bed Maurice had made for him, which was made up of a rug made of deer skin, as well as a blanket made from the pelt of a bear that Maurice had killed during one of their hunts.

"Boy, I sure was tired" Sherman said while placing his hand underneath his glasses and rubbing his eyes. A creak in the hut's floor had caught Sherman's attention, and caused him to turn his head to the exit to the hut. A common chimpanzee who looked to be a few inches shorter than Caesar was standing right outside, waiting for him to wake up. Sherman recognized this chimpanzee from his eyes, he was the one standing behind Caesar last night.

"Um, good morning" Sherman said walking closer to him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" the chimpanzee asked in sign language. Sherman stretched his back a bit before responding to the ape's question through signing back.

"Yes, I was pretty tired. Where's Maurice?" Sherman asked, noticing that the orangutan was not inside with him.

"Maurice woke up early to teach class for the day" signed the chimpanzee.

"Class?" Sherman asked through speaking instead of signing.

"Yes, Maurice is the school teacher in our tribe" said the chimpanzee using sign language. Sherman began to realize not all the apes could speak like Caesar and Koba, so a majority of them were using sign language to communicate if their ability to speak did not flourish yet.

"My father sent me to come and get you. He wants to show you around the tribe" signed the chimpanzee. Sherman then remembered what Caesar said last night, and he looked surprised as he signed back to him.

"Caesar is your father?" he signed. He nodded in response.

"Yes, my name is Blue Eyes" he signed. The name made sense to Sherman, yet it was bizarre to him as to why someone would name their son after the color of their eyes.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Sherman" the redhead signed. Blue Eyes then held his hand out to Sherman, which he took without question and guided Sherman into the village. Sherman had never seen a village like the one he was in before, it reminded him of old colonial times where people built giant walls made of tree trunks, logs, and ticks to keep themselves safe from predators, only the entire village was made up of apes instead of humans.

"Woah, this is amazing" Sherman whispered to himself, not loud enough for Blue Eyes to hear it. Sherman walked by a large cliff wall to see Maurice sitting right in front of it, and several ape children sitting all around him. Maurice was pointing to words that were carved into the cliff wall. Sherman stopped walking to watch what the orangutan was doing, and Blue Eyes noticed it.

"That's the school" Blue Eyes signed to Sherman. The two of them watched as Maurice pointed to the carvings on the wall. They read 'Ape not kill ape', 'Knowledge is power', and finally there was 'Apes together strong'. Sherman then felt Blue Eyes tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to him.

"Those are the laws we live by. All apes take these laws to heart" Blue eyes signed. He then took Sherman's hand again and began leading him further down into the village. He then stopped at a large hut up in a tree, a spiraling path was build into the side of the tree to help visitors get up to the large hut. After a short walk up the tree, both Blue Eyes and Sherman saw Caesar sitting next to a female chimpanzee who's stomach was bulging and she looked tired, sweat trickling down her forehead. Caesar leaned forwards, taking her hand into his and kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Who is she?" Sherman whispered to Blue Eyes.

"Cornelia. She is my mother" he signed. Caesar then looked up and saw Blue Eyes and Sherman at the entrance of the hut.

"Rest" Caesar told Cornelia before giving her another kiss on her forehead and walking over towards them.

"Good morning, Sherman" Caesar signed to the boy before nodding to Blue Eyes, giving him the signal that he was now dismissed and he walked out of the hut and back downwards into the village.

"Good morning to you as well, Caesar" Sherman signed back. Caesar then took Sherman's hand and lead him back down into the village as well. Sherman enjoyed Caesar's company, he felt safe and comforted around him. Sherman then looked and saw a large group of gorillas with large wooden spears in their hands, practicing fighting techniques by a large lake, being taught by another gorilla.

"Caesar. What's that?" Sherman asked, pointing over to them. Caesar looked to what it was Sherman pointed to and smiled.

"Gorilla Guardians" Caesar spoke before explaining the rest in sign language.

"They protect the colony. They are willing to do what others won't to protect us" Sherman stared at them in awe. He admired how they moved, how they fought, and how determined they were to protecting their village.

"They look so cool" Sherman said as he kept on staring. Caesar then got on one knee with his hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"Would you like... to join them, Sherman?" he asked. Sherman's eyes went wide and turned his head towards the ape king.

"But... But I'm not even a gorilla" Sherman said. Caesar only chuckled and shook his head with his eyes closed smiling. He then looked at Sherman again and signed to him.

"Doesn't matter. They will accept you. I promise" Sherman then gulped and nodded while staring back at the Gorilla Guardians once more.

"I guess I would like to join them" Sherman told him. Caesar nodded and took Sherman's hand again, guiding him over towards the lake. All the gorillas were now making lunging motions at the air with their spears and then retracted them, tapping the bottoms of their spears on the grassy lake shore like real soldiers would do. When the two of them got close enough, Sherman immediately recognized who it was that was commanding the other gorillas, it was Luca. Sherman felt relieved knowing the leader of the guardians was one of only a few apes who have shown him kindness. Luca then stopped what he was doing and looked to the two of them.

"Sherman wants to join you" Caesar signed. Luca looked down to the boy and gave a tiny smile when he saw Sherman give him a wave to say 'Hello' to the large gorilla. He looked towards his king again and signed to him.

"We would honored to have him join" Luca signed. Caesar smiled and grunted with a lone nod.

"I'll leave you to your work then" Caesar signed before leaving Sherman with the other gorillas. Luca then motioned for one gorilla who carried a large rack made of branches and leather bindings carrying large and small spears on their back to come forward.

"Give the boy a weapon" Luca signed to them. They handed over the spear without hesitation. They made sure to select a spear Sherman would have no trouble handling, one that was just the right size and weight for him to work with.

"Welcome" the gorilla signed before returning to the others.

"You're all dismissed for the day. I will be tutoring our newest member, Sherman" Luca signed, dismissing every last one of the guardians until he and Sherman were the only ones by the lake. Luca then took up his spear and held it diagonally, the tip of the weapon pointing upwards towards the sky. The spears had wooden tips that were carved to look like the blades of pocket and survival knives.

"Let us... begin" Luca spoke. Sherman smiled and held his spear in a similar fashion to how Luca held his.

"Yes sir" he said with high enthusiasm about beginning his training. Luca instructed to Sherman to have him copy everything he did with the spear, and Sherman followed Luca's example as best as he could.

* * *

Little did Sherman know, Caesar and Maurice were now watching Luca training Sherman from the tops of one of the trees. Caesar smiled down upon them as he saw the child made a perfect lunging motion with the weapon just like Luca did.

"He's warming up to life here very fast" Maurice signed. Caesar nodded in agreement before signing back.

"He feels safe like. He feels like he belongs here" Caesar replied. Maurice then had a look of his concern on his face and looked down at Sherman again, staring at him for a brief few seconds and then turned back to Caesar.

"But what if his father comes looking for him?" Maurice asked in sign language.

"Then we protect him" Caesar signed back.

"Is it right? To protect a child from their own father?" Maurice signed. Caesar sighed a bit and rubbed his eyes before responding to his adviser and dear friend.

"He does not trust him. He feels like his father betrayed him. How can he go back, if he cannot trust him?" Caesar told Maurice. He had to admit that the chimpanzee had a point, and the boy looked as if he felt more safer here than in the woods. Another thought came to Maurice's mind and grunted to catch Caesar's attention again.

"There will be apes who will not accept him though" Maurice signed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. But that doesn't mean I won't be there to support and protect him" Caesar signed back.

"What about Koba? He threatened to kill Sherman when we captured him" Maurice asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure there will be no trouble with Koda" Caesar replied before he jumped out of the tree and walking back towards the village, leaving Maurice alone, hidden behind the tree's leaves to watch Sherman practice with Luca. When he saw Sherman slip on some wet grass while trying to perform an attack technique that Luca had showed him, he smiled as he saw both Sherman and Luca laugh at the small mishap that ended in comical joy for the both of them.

"You will make... a fine ape. Sherman" Maurice said to himself out loud.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was not as long as the others were, but at least we were able to establish how well Sherman was doing in the ape village. He's now met Blue Eyes and Cornelia, Caesar's wife and son, and has now become a member of the Gorilla Guardians with Luca as his mentor. Even Maurice sees the makings of an ape inside Sherman. In the next chapter, Sherman's training will continue, and he will establish great friendships with the other apes. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A new update is here ladies and gentlemen, this story continues now! Last update Sherman got to meet Caesar's son, Blue Eyes as well as his wife Cornelia. He's also now a member of the colony's protectors, the Gorilla Guardians. Caesar and Maurice also worry that not all the apes will be so welcoming and accepting as they have been, especially Koba. Now, we will continue to look into how Sherman is adapting living amongst apes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Luca had been training Sherman for hours now, and he had to admit the boy did very well with a spear. He had even trained Sherman in hand-to-hand combat, which Sherman struggled with at first, but Luca had been able to get him to perform the moves more fluently. Sherman began feeling very proud of himself, and he felt more like an ape than he did human. Luca then guided Sherman over to another end of the river and he had him stand next to a tall tree that stood close to the edge of a cliff, which showed a beautiful view of the woods as well as a waterfall.

"What are we doing now?" Sherman asked. Luca pulled out a wooden bow made out of a branch that had all the bark carved off it's surface, as well as a long string tied tightly to both ends. Sherman took the bow into his hands and he looked down at it.

"Bow and arrow training" Luca signed to him. Sherman smiled at the idea of being able to fire a bow and arrow like a real hunter would. He then watched as Luca took out his own bow, which was much bigger than his as well as an arrow, which was a long wooden spike carved from a tree branch.

"Watch" Luca signed to Sherman, instructing him to learn by his example. The gorilla then readied his weapon, pulling the bow string back, the tip of the arrow resting on the top of the hand which held the bow. Sherman looked across the lake and the edge of the waterfall to see a large flock of herons on the other side. Sherman then watched as Luca fired his arrow, and it struck one of the herons, which sent all the others flying away.

"Your turn" the gorilla signed before he handed Sherman a few smaller arrows. Sherman then took one out of Luca's large hand and pulled the bow strong backwards while the arrow sat atop his hand holding the bow. He felt Luca place his hand on him arm and lower it slightly, making both arms evenly leveled. He then felt the direction of his arrow pointing upwards to the sky where a heron who was separated from it's flock was flying in the sky.

"Deep breath" Luca spoke. Sherman then took a deep breath with his nose, but he did not exhale.

"Now exhale... as you release it" Luca told him. Sherman then exhaled and released the arrow. It hit it's target, and took the heron out of the sky and landed on the edge of the other side of the lake's shore. Sherman's eyes went wide and his jaw was agape.

"Did I really hit it?" asked Sherman, in disbelief that he actually was able to secure a perfect kill. Luca nodded with a smile on his face, as well as a pat on the boy's back.

"Proud of you, Sherman" Luca signed before kneeling down, and signaling with his arm for the boy to get on his back. Sherman did as directed and climbed atop Luca's back, and held on tightly as Luca was running around the river over to where both herons they shot lied. Once they stopped at the other side, Sherman hopped off Luca's back and he walked towards his heron.

"Now what?" Sherman asked.

"You keep it. Cook it. Eat it" Luca signed to Sherman. He then picked the bird up and climbed back on Luca's back. With both their birds in their hands, they walked back to the village. The sun was now staring to set upon the entire colony, and fires were now set. Many apes surrounded these fires, cooking their own dinners for themselves and their families. Luca then spotted Caesar speaking with Rocket, Koba, and Maurice. He gave a grunt, catching their attention and they looked to both human boy and gorilla.

"Welcome back, Luca. You look tired" Maurice signed. Luca smiled and nodded before turning to Caesar.

"Sherman did very well today, Caesar. He has proven to be a gifted fighter" Luca signed to him. Sherman got off Luca's back and held up the heron he killed, the arrow still stuck inside it's body. The sight of the fallen bird surprised all of them, but Koba just sneered at him.

"Impressive, Sherman" Rocket signed to him.

"I think he should join us tomorrow" Luca signed to Caesar, who nodded and signed back in response.

"I agree. He may have only been here for a day, but I think he is ready" Caesar signed. Sherman was confused and approached Caesar.

"Join you? For what?" he asked. Caesar took the boy's hand and guided him up to the top of a large rock.

"Come" Caesar simply told him. Sherman saw that at his feet was a large symbol carved into it. The symbol looked to be a circle with a diamond in the middle with the lines curved. All the apes looked up to Caesar and awaited what he was about to do or say next.

"Deer hunt... takes place... tomorrow!" Caesar called out to his tribe. All of the apes in the colony began to cheer and bang their chests to hear this news.

"This will be our... tenth... hunt" Caesar continued with his speech. Sherman could tell everyone in the colony was excited, and he began to feel excited too. He then felt Caesar gently take his left hand and raise his arm in the air.

"Sherman... will hunt beside us. He will prove himself... to be... an ape!" he called out. A majority of the apes were cheering for this as well, while a few others stayed silent and gave the boy death glares, their eyes shooting daggers at him. Koba was one of the apes who stared at Sherman like this, he would rather die than accept a human as a member of their colony.

"Tomorrow... we dine on... deer!" Caesar concluded, which got all the apes to cheer and bang their chests, as well as call out to the sky as well. Caesar then looked down to Sherman and knelt down to speak with him.

"I know... you will do well... Sherman" Caesar said. Sherman was excited, yet nervous, he knew Luca had been training him properly in the ways of the Gorilla Guardians, and all the proper fighting techniques, but he still felt off-put.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if I mess up?" Sherman asked, looking a little nervous with his hands behind his back and twirling his foot in place on the surface of the rock they both stood upon.

"I believe in you. Maurice believes in you. Rocket believes in you. Luca believes in you" Caesar signed to him.

"Koba doesn't seem to" Sherman said in a tone that showed the chimpanzee that he felt discouraged, and the source of his disbelief and discouragement towards himself was because of Koba.

"Koba has had a rough life. Don't let his negative feelings towards humans affect what you say think or do" Caesar signed.

"Why does Koba hate me?" Sherman asked through signing. Caesar then took a breath and exhaled before speaking to the boy.

"Koba has been a test subject for years. All he's ever known is... pain... suffering... torture. Those scars he has... came from humans. He does not hate you, Sherman. He hates... humans" Caesar explained. Sherman turned his head to Koba, who was holding a roasted bird on a spit in his hand and took a large bite out of it before turning to Sherman and giving him a cold glare and sneer once again before walking away.

"Poor Koba" Sherman said, feeling a little bad for him. Caesar had a soft smile on his face, admiring how compassionate the boy was. Even after Koba had tried to kill him, and rejected the idea of letting him into the tribe, Sherman could not help but feel sorry for the bonobo.

"I agree, Koba has had a rough life. But we cannot dwell on the past, we can only turn to the future, and see where it takes us" Caesar signed to Sherman. The human boy couldn't help but agree with that, and smiled back at the ape king before he felt himself guided back to the fires where all the other apes were enjoying their dinners together. Sherman walked over towards Blue Eyes and cooked the heron he caught right next to him. Sherman had spent the entire night eating and chatting the night away with Blue Eyes, as well as Rocket's own son, Ash, who was very nice and welcoming towards the boy.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Mr. Peabody and Penny were now preparing for the expedition back into the woods. They had been introduced to the entire faction of survivors by Dreyfus, and that he told them they would accompany Malcolm and his crew to find them dam to help restore power to the city, as well as to find his son. Peabody had just zipped his backpack up with enough food, water, medicine, as well as survival tools such as a knife, a compass, and a map of the entire San Francisco area, including Muir Woods.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody?" a voice called out. The beagle turned around to see Ellie, Malcolm's wife standing right outside the door.

"Oh, Ellie. Sorry, I didn't see you there" Peabody told her. Ellie gave a small smile and walked inside the room.

"Malcolm wanted to know if you're already packed up for the trip tomorrow" Ellie asked him.

"Oh yes, I just finished. I made sure Ms. Peterson had packed up as well, and that she dressed warmly for the hike. I have a feeling it's going to rain tomorrow" Peabody told her. As he was placing his backpack in the corner of the room, he noticed something fell out of the side of the side pocket of the bag and it landed at Ellie's feet. She picked it up and saw it was a photo of Sherman and Peabody standing next to each other against a tan painted wall.

"Is this your son?" Ellie asked. Peabody gave a depressed sigh and droopy eyes as he gently took the photo back from her and placed it back into his backpack side pocket.

"Yes, that is him. I found him in a box when he was just a baby, alone and in the rain. Nothing but a note with his name on it attached to his chest" the dog explained.

"How did you manage to adopt him?" Ellie had asked him.

"A lot of court battles until it ended up in the supreme court. I ended up winning the right to adopt him" said Peabody. She was now confused, if this beagle was the kind of person who would take matters of adopting a human baby to the supreme court, why would he run away? Ellie must have figured that something happened between the two of them.

"You're probably wondering why Sherman ran away, aren't you?" Peabody asked. The only response he got from Ellie was a nod. He stood up and sighed before speaking.

"A day ago, Sherman got into a fight with Penny at school. He bit her in self defense because of it. After that, a woman named Ms. Grunion who think dogs should not be allowed to adopt humans made bigoted accusations against me and told me she'd come to investigate my household, trying to find an excuse to take Sherman away" he explained. Ellie's heart instantly ached for Peabody, but at the same time she felt mad about how small minded Ms. Grunion could be. She sounded like the kind of person she'd wanna punch in the face.

"I tried to solve this by inviting Penny and her family over for dinner the same night of the investigation. I only cared more about my own reputation and image being flushed down the drain if this didn't go well, rather than losing my son and making him apologize for something that wasn't even his fault. Sherman took Penny into the time machine I built for him, and we ended up having a gigantic time traveling fiasco" Peabody continued with his story. Ellie was told about the WABAC by Dreyfus and so was Malcolm and Alexander, and she was quite shocked to hear that the world's most genius dog was able to master the secrets of time travel.

"Penny let loose that Ms. Grunion was trying to take Sherman away, which I never told him. He began demanding answers from me as to why I didn't tell him the things he deserved to know, but I just kept on dodging the topic. He then shouted 'I am not a dog!' and my response was calling him a 'very bad boy' and then that's when we crashed. He ran away because I betrayed him" concluded Peabody. He then felt Ellie's hand touch his shoulder and rub it gently. Ellie gave a soft comforting look to him, and she spoke words to him that she felt like he needed to hear.

"Parenting is not always an easy job, Peabody. We all make mistakes, we all say things we wish we could take back, and there are some things we wish we could have stopped as well" she told him. Peabody just gave a sad smile and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Ellie" Peabody whispered to her. Ellie returned the hug and smiled down at him before breaking the hug apart and standing up.

"Well, I better get to sleep. Goodnight" she said before leaving him alone in the room. Peabody then walked over towards the window of his room and looked to the woods. He then felt sad again and held his paws up to where his heart was.

"Oh Sherman. I hope you're still out there, and that you're safe" the beagle said to himself, longing to see his son again.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, a new and longer chapter than the one before. So, Sherman has been doing so well Caesar believes that he should join them on their deer hunt tomorrow. All the other apes agree, except for a few of them who hate humans, especially Koba. Peabody and Ellie also had time to talk, as well as hear some words of encouragement from her as they prepare to enter Muir Woods to find the dam, and Sherman. The next chapter is where the events of 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' will come into play. All that and more in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the part of our story where the events of 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' will come into play, as well as some minor changes here and there. In the last update, Sherman has been trained to be one of the Gorilla Guardians, and Caesar, Luca, Maurice, and Rocket think that Sherman is ready to join them on their deer hunt. Peabody also tells Ellie the story about everything that happened between him and Sherman as they get ready to embark on their expedition into the woods. Now, let's dive right into the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

All the apes were sitting atop the trees, holding spears in their hands and having their faces painted white like skulls, and white lines pained on their chests like ribs as they were waiting for their scout to come back with news as to where the deer were hiding in the woods. Sherman was also with them, standing on one of the branches that was right across from where Caesar was standing. Sherman's makeshift bandages had been removed, and his cuts have become scabs, and his face was painted like a skull with a red line going down his forehead, and he also had his chest painted too. He also had in his hand, the spear that Luca had given him the day before when they were training. Everyone watched and waited as thunder roared throughout the sky, and rain fell from the clouds as well. Caesar saw the scout returning and stopped at a nearby branch, it was Rocket.

"Caesar. They are close" Rocket signed. Caesar nodded and then looked down to the ground below him.

"Koba" he signed. Koba nodded in reply and looked to the ground troops and signaled for them to follow him. Caesar then also began moving forward. All the apes moved and stopped a few trees ahead from where they were originally positioned. Sherman and Blue Eyes sat right next to each other right beside Caesar.

"Now, father?" Blue Eyes asked. Caesar took his son's hand and looked to him, signalling for him to be silent. The deer were right below them, eating peacefully, unaware of the apes above them. Sherman took a deep breath and clutched his spear tightly with both hands.

"Are you ready, Sherman?" Caesar signed to him. The boy only nodded with a look of determination and a quiet grunt, which Caesar returned before he stood up slightly, took in a deep breath and let it out in the form of a massive roar which startled the deer. They were now running, and that was the signal for the apes to start chasing after them. Sherman jumped forwards with his arms spread to his sides as he fell from the tree and landed right on top of one of the deer. The boy then lunged his weapon down the deer's back, which made it fall to the ground, and Sherman jumped off the body before clinging to a tree branch and hanging from it.

"I did it!" Sherman said as he looked up towards Rocket, who smiled and nodded at him before running off to chase his own deer. Sherman retrieved his spear from the body, and then spotted another deer, and began chasing after it by swinging from branch to branch like most of the apes were. When he got close enough, Sherman then threw his spear like a javelin, and struck it on the side.

"Got it!" Sherman called out before jumping down from the tree and pulled the spear out. He then saw Luca approaching him, carrying more spears for the other apes to use on his back.

"How many did you manage to kill?" Luca signed. Sherman held up two fingers to him.

"Very good. Caesar should be excited to hear that" Luca told him in signing before running off to aid and arm the other apes. Sherman was now alone with the deer he had just killed lying on the ground before him. He then noticed that Caesar and Blue Eyes were approaching the deer until Caesar stopped and noticed some claw marks on the side of one of the trees. A loud roar came from an animal that was not a deer, nor was it an ape.

"Oh no" Sherman whispered and ran over to see what was happening. He gasped in surprise to see Caesar and Blue Eyes fighting a giant bear, and it just injured Blue Eyes by scratching him with it's claws, leaving the chimpanzee with a scar underneath his right eye, and two more going down from his right shoulder to the middle of his chest. Sherman then spotted a rock and threw it at the bear. The rock hit the bear's head and directed it's attention towards the boy.

"Hey ugly! Leave him alone!" Sherman called out while holding his spear in an attack position. The bear roared and began charging towards him. Caesar saw this and now he had a look of horror and worry on his face.

"Sherman, no!" Caesar called out as he ran after the bear. Sherman did a somersault to avoid the bear's attack, and it managed to work. Once he stopped rolling, he tossed his spear at the bear, and it managed to strike the shoulder of the bear's front left leg. The bear now roared in pain and tried to attack Sherman again, but he jumped up off a rock and onto a tree branch, which allowed him to jump onto the bear's back by jumping off of it like a diving board.

"Gotcha!" Sherman shouted before grabbing onto the bear's neck fur. As Sherman tried to reach for his spear that was still stuck inside the shoulder of the animal, it was trying to buck and shake him off like a bull would to a rodeo cowboy. Caesar was now watching in awe at how well Sherman was handling the bear, he thought the boy would be in horrible danger, but he was proving he could handle it all by himself.

"Sherman!" a voice called out, he looked to see it was Luca, who tossed him another spear. Sherman caught it close to the spear's blade and nodded to Luca as a 'Thank you' to the gorilla. Sherman then made a loud ape-like cry and forced the spear down the bear's neck. The bear roared loudly in pain and began to stand on it's hind legs, getting ready to fall backwards. Sherman jumped off the bear just before it could fall down, and landed in a small patch of grass for a soft landing.

"Woah, now THAT was crazy" Sherman said to himself while running towards the bear and took his spear out of it's shoulder. He now stood right beside it, standing in awe at what he just did, he took down a bear all by himself with no help from anyone at all. Sherman then looked to his left to see Caesar standing alongside the injured Blue Eyes.

"You did very well, Sherman" signed Caesar. Sherman smiled and then looked towards Luca who was just approaching them.

"I had a great teacher" Sherman signed while staring up towards Luca, who smiled and nodded at him. Luca had never felt more prouder to have such a brave pupil.

"Thank you, Sherman... you saved... my son's life" Caesar spoke before pulling him in for a hug of gratitude, which Sherman returned. Once the hug was over, Caesar looked to Blue Eyes, who looked to be in low spirits.

"Think before you act, son" Caesar signed. Blue Eyes just walked away with his head hung low. Sherman ran after him.

"Are you okay?" Sherman asked. Blue Eyes stopped and looked to Sherman before turning his head away.

"I'm fine" he signed before walking away again. Sherman then gave a sad sigh before returning to where Caesar and Luca stood, now with Koba and Rocket standing beside their king.

"Luca tells me you managed to kill two deer. Very good" Caesar signed before he got on one knee and placed a hand on the boy's left shoulder.

"You have... proven yourself that you... can be... ape. Sherman, I am... proud of you" Caesar praised with a voice that showed how proud he felt towards the human boy's actions. Sherman felt proud as well, and he felt touched at Caesar's praise, he never got that kind of praise from Peabody before.

"Come, let us go home" Caesar spoke before he walked back towards the direction of the colony. Luca walked up to the bear and began carrying it over his shoulder. Sherman walked alongside him, he then saw Rocket and his son, Ash picking up the two deer than Sherman had killed before.

"I heard you took on a bear" Ash signed to Sherman. He nodded in reply and pointed up towards the dead animal Luca had over his shoulder.

"You are crazy fearless" Ash signed before walking back towards his father. Sherman then heard the sound of a horse neighing, and looked to see Caesar now riding on horseback, who stopped in front of him and held his hand out to Sherman. Sherman took it and felt himself lifted onto the horse, sitting in front of Caesar. The horse then began galloping back towards the colony, which sat right past an abandoned 76 gas station which was covered in moss and weeds. Sherman was smiling the entire ride back, he began to feel less like a human boy, and began to feel more like an ape. He felt like he belonged here with them.

* * *

Sherman and the other members of the hunting party had finally arrived back in the ape colony. He was helped off of Caesar's horse by Rocket, and he felt his shoulders being patted every few seconds by other members. They were praising and congratulating him for his fight with the bear, as well as protecting Blue Eyes from death at the bear's claws. One of the apes he didn't expect to receive praise from, was Koba.

"You did well. For a human" Koba signed to him before walking away and looked to Blue Eyes who still looked sad about his injuries.

"Don't feel bad, Blue Eyes. Scars make you strong" he signed to him before walking off with him. Sherman then walked over to a small pond and began to wash the paint off his face and chest, as well as the dirt and grass stains he had stuck to his skin from rolling around in the dirt after jumping off the bear as it was dying. After a few minutes of this, Sherman was completely clean of the paint, dirt, and grass stains. Just as he was about to walk towards Luca, he felt a large hand stop him, he turned around to see it was Maurice.

"Caesar asked me to come and get you. He wants to see you up in the healer's hut" Maurice signed before pointing up to the tallest tree in the colony which had the spiral path leading up to it. Sherman nodded before leaving his spear leaning against a rock and ran up towards the healer's hut. Once he was there, he saw a ring of female apes wearing makeshift surgical masks surrounding someone. Blue Eyes was right outside of it and he signaled for him to come inside.

"What's going on?" Sherman signed.

"You'll see" Blue Eyes signed back before taking him inside the ring. Sherman saw Caesar sitting next to his mate, Cornelia, her stomach was now smaller and in her arms, she held a small baby chimpanzee. Caesar smiled and looked up to Sherman.

"He is our new son" he signed. Sherman walked forwards and sat with his legs crossed next to Cornelia, who looked tired from the delivery of her baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Cornelia asked in sign language. Sherman nodded and held his arms out while Cornelia handed the baby to him. Sherman looked down to see the baby with his eyes still shut, flailing his arms around slightly, but stopped when he opened up his eyes. He was now holding up his hand to Sherman as if he were trying to grab something. Sherman took one arm off of holding him, and took his hand into the small infant's, giving a small smile and glossy eyes.

"What are you gonna name him?" Sherman asked. Caesar and Cornelia looked to each other before turning back towards Sherman.

"Cornelius" Caesar said. Sherman liked that name, it sounded elegant, and very fitting for the prince of the apes. Sherman then handed Cornelius back to Cornelia and watched as Caesar stood up, motioning for him to follow him outside the hut. He did as told and followed him.

"Maurice said you wanted to see me about something?" Sherman asked.

"Yes. I will announce of your initiation ritual" signed Caesar. He was a little confused and signed back to him.

"What's an initiation ritual?" Caesar smiled and lowered himself to Sherman's eye-level.

"We will initiate you officially into this colony as an ape like us. You've more than earned this, Sherman" Caesar signed to him. A majority of the ape colony would agree, he killed two deer and a bear, not to mention risked his life to save Caesar and his son. Sherman smiled and hugged the chimpanzee, who hugged him in return. This wasn't a typical response he would get from one of his apes, but he knew Sherman was happy, and that he would gladly accept a life as one of them.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have chapter six! So now Sherman has proven he's worthy to be considered an ape, and he's now going to be indoctrinated into the colony by Caesar himself. I'd say life's looking really good for Sherman, he's proven he can handle himself in certain situations, which is what Peabody seems to think he can't do, but he's proven him otherwise. The next update is where things will start to really go down. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's new update time! It's new update time! Aw yeah! In our last chapter, Sherman accompanied the apes on their deer hunt, and managed to not only kill two deer, but defend Caesar and Blue Eyes from a large bear that scarred Blue Eyes. He also got to meet Caesar's newborn son, Cornelius and hold him too. Now, Caesar feels like Sherman is ready to be initiated into the ape colony. Now let us continue where we left off, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Caesar and Sherman were now walking up the tall rock they did the night before when they announced Sherman would be going on the deer hunt with them. Now, Caesar was ready to make his grand announcement to the entire colony. An announcement a lot of the apes were going to be happy about while some would still remain skeptical. Once they were at the top, all the apes gathered around and looked up to Caesar.

"Sherman... saved my life... as well as... my son's! He killed a bear... and two deer!" Caesar began, which sent a lot of apes into a riot of cheers and banging of their chests. All the apes calmed down after a few more seconds and Caesar continued his speech, raising Sherman's arm into the air again.

"In three days... Sherman... will become... ape!" said Caesar, which a lot of apes cheered for. Sherman was initially scared for what their reactions would be to this news, but when he saw how many of the apes actually approved of the idea through their cheers, he began to feel less scared and smiled.

"Our family... will grow!" Caesar concluded, and after the apes cheered once more for a final time, Caesar and Sherman got off the rock and back down onto the ground. Blue Eyes and Ash were there at the bottom to greet him.

"Congratulations, Sherman" Blue Eyes signed to him. The chimpanzee seemed to be a little less depressed about what had happened an hour ago. Ash then approached Sherman and handed him a large pointed-end branch.

"We were about to catch some fish. Would you like to come with us?" Ash offered. Sherman then looked up to Caesar, and he nodded with a tiny smile, encouraging him to go with his son and friend.

"Alright" Sherman said before taking the stick and following them outside the colony and down towards the lake. Caesar then walked over towards the cliff near the school and sat down on the edge of it, watching the clouds cast themselves over the mountains. He then noticed Maurice approach and sit down right next to him.

"I was told the big news. Another son?" Maurice asked in sign language. Caesar smiled again, happy that the news of his newborn child brought joy to the tribe as well.

"Makes me think how far we've come, Maurice" Caesar signed to him. Maurice then looked out to the view Caesar was looking at a while ago before signing back.

"Seems long ago" he signed. Silence overcame the chimpanzee and orangutan for a short while before Maurice turned to his friend once more.

"Still think about them?" he signed.

"Humans? Sometimes" Caesar replied in signing. Maurice nodded and looked out to the view once more before signing to Caesar.

"Didn't know them like you did. Only saw their bad side" he told him.

"Good, bad... it doesn't matter now. Humans destroyed each other" Caesar replied.

"Apes fight too" Maurice pointed out.

"Yes, but we are family" Caesar told him. The orangutan only nodded. Caesar was now staring out at the horizon again and signed to Maurice while still looking out to the view.

"Wonder if they're really all gone. Besides Sherman and his father" signed Caesar before turning back to Maurice.

"Ten winters now. Last two... no sign of them. So besides Sherman and his father, they must be gone" Maurice replied. Caesar then growled at the mention of Sherman's father, unaware that he could be out there looking for him.

"Sherman's father betrayed him, Maurice. Sometimes I think if he's out looking for him. And that he'll try and take him back" Caesar signed to him.

"So what if he does? Sherman is an ape now, he knows where he belongs. If he can fight a bear, he can handle his father" Maurice signed back. Caesar began to worry a bit and this time used his voice.

"And what if he... can't?" asked Caesar.

"Then he will have us protect him" Maurice signed. Caesar nodded at that, he did agree that there were other apes who sided with Sherman and agreed with him that his father was wrong to lie and keep secrets from him. Sherman had become a strong young boy with a growing sense of independence, but he could always turn to others if he felt like he needed it. Caesar's worries were now laid to rest and continued to watch the storm clear out and the setting sun came into view.

* * *

Malcolm's crew had arrived in Muir Woods a while ago, and they had been hiking for quite some time. He had sent Carver to scout ahead while Peabody and Penny stayed with him, Ellie, Alexander, and Kemp. The walk may have only just begun a short while ago, but now Penny was feeling like her feet were aching.

"How much further is this dam?" asked Penny.

"Not too far, hopefully" Kemp answered.

"No sign of Sherman either. But he's gotta be around here somewhere" Alexander piped in. Peabody began walking a few feet ahead of the others and tried to look around for Sherman, but he couldn't see anything, the storm may have ended a while ago but the fog was still clouding up certain areas of the woods. After moving past a small patch of fog he saw something, it was Sherman. He saw Sherman holding a branch that was fashioned into a spear, his black shorts were torn to become a loincloth, and his shirt and converse were gone as well, and that he was walking besides two chimpanzees who also had spears as well as carrying a net full of fish of their shoulders.

"That bear wouldn't get me, Blue Eyes. I'm quick!" one of them signed to the other. Peabody could not believe his eyes, apes were using sign language to communicate with each other.

"It wasn't quick enough to catch me" Sherman signed back. And Sherman was actually communicating back with them as if he knew them as well.

"Easy for you to say, Sherman. You KILLED the bear and got off without a scratch. You're lucky" Blue Eyes signed to Sherman. Peabody was able to translate everything very well, his eyes went wide and worry and anger sparked inside him. His son actually took on a bear and killed it? Peabody began to walk forwards to Sherman, but then he noticed Carver standing right in front of them. Sherman and the chimpanzees stopped where they stood. He then raised his hands up and reached one of them towards his backpack and pulled out a revolver, which caused the apes to back away in surprise, but Sherman held up his own spear in defense and gave a scowl.

"Carver don't!" Peabody called out as he ran towards him. Sherman then gasped as he saw Peabody approach the armed man and tried to get him to put the weapon away.

"Sherman!" Peabody said with relief in his voice, but Sherman was still on the defensive side. He backed away slightly and stayed right beside Ash and Blue Eyes.

"S-Sherman?" he said again, this time with worry. Sherman then let out a hiss and baring his teeth like an ape would.

"That's your son? He's acting like a wild animal" Carver said.

"Sherman, why are you acting like this?" Peabody asked as he slowly approached Sherman with his paws up.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me. You sided with my enemies" Sherman said, not putting the spear down and keeping it pointed at Peabody.

"What are you talking about? Sherman, I would never betra..." the beagle was about to continue but Sherman cut him off.

"Don't come any closer!" Sherman ordered. Ash then stepped in front of the boy and growled at Peabody.

"Um... nice chimpanzee. Nice, very scary chimpanzee" Peabody said very nervously before Ash literally roared in Peabody's face. Carver then loaded the weapon and shot Ash right in the shoulder.

"Ash!" Sherman screamed before running over to his fallen friend and placed his hand on where the bullet struck him to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine" Sherman tried to reassure Ash. Blue Eyes got in front of both Sherman and Ash and began screaming and making anger-filled chimpanzee cries. Sherman then saw Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Kemp, and Penny come in right behind them.

"Sherman, enough of this! That ape was being aggressive, he tried kill me. He deserved to get shot!" Peabody said, trying to get Sherman to see his side of things.

"He was protecting me from you!" Sherman said with anger in his eyes that now let a few tears fall. Before Peabody could try and grab Sherman away from Ash, he noticed several more apes approaching and hoarding the grounds above them. Sherman looked up and saw the entire colony had come to their rescue. Caesar stood on the top of a tree stump, and Maurice and Luca were in the trees holding their own spears. Rocket had just come down and ran over towards Ash and Sherman.

"He was trying to keep me safe. I'm sorry" Sherman said to Rocket, who looked down at the bullet hole and then towards Carver.

"They shot Ash! Shot my son!" Rocket signed to Caesar, showing how worried he was for the safety of his son before turning to Sherman.

"It wasn't your fault, Sherman. I don't blame you" Rocket signed to the boy to let him know it wasn't his fault that Ash was shot.

"Rocket, wait!" Caesar signed to the other chimpanzee to let him know to stay where he was before turning to Peabody and Malcolm's crew.

"We don't mean any harm!" Malcolm called out to the ape king.

"They're APES man, they can't understand what you're saying" whispered Carver.

"Do they look like just apes to you?" asked Malcolm. Penny stared up in amazement, the same apes that Dreyfus had told her and Mr. Peabody about had really been living in the woods this whole time after their battle against San Francisco's police forces on the golden gate bridge. She felt like this was the first time she ever got to see wildlife outside of the barriers of the zoo. She then saw Koba holding what looked like a long staff with wooden spikes on the end snarling at her, and she hid behind Ellie out of fear.

"Incredible" Peabody whispered as he stared in awe at the apes, especially Caesar. He had never seen apes who carried intelligence and communicated like humans did. Everyone then saw as Malcolm lowered his weapon and tried to approach Caesar slowly.

"Dad. Dad!" Alexander called out, trying to get him to stop.

"It's okay" Malcolm said to reassure his son.

"Put your guns down" he ordered. Kemp then looked to Malcolm as if he was crazy.

"You cannot be serious" Kemp said.

"Do it" Malcolm ordered with a slightly more strict tone, while locking eyes with Caesar who looked justifiably mad at him and his crew. All the humans put their guns down in the dirt and stood back up. Caesar then opened his mouth and shouted at them.

"GO!" he screamed. Peabody was now truly amazed, an ape who could speak like humans as well. Caesar then jumped down in front of Peabody and snarled at him, which sent him moving back towards Malcolm and the others.

"Okay, we're going. But please, just let me take my son..." Peabody begged. Another voice cut Peabody off before he could finish his sentence.

"GO!" Koba shouted. All eyes were on Koba now as he kept on repeating the word 'Go' in fierce shouts of anger and hate. Alexander fell backwards and dropped his bag into the bushes. He tried to grab it back, but Malcolm grabbed his hand and ran off. Everyone was soon out of the apes' view and ran back towards their vehicle. The Gorilla Guardians tried to chase them, but Caesar held his arms out to hold them back from chasing after the human intruders. Maurice then spotted the bag that Alexander dropped and picked it up.

"Caesar!" Sherman shouted before running towards him. Caesar was happy to see that Sherman was safe, but then he noticed the blood on his hands and worry took over again.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, I'm sorry" Sherman signed with his bloodstained hands before he pointed to the still wounded Ash. Caesar then looked to see the bag that Maurice held in his hands and took it from him to inspect it for a mere few seconds before handing it back to Maurice.

"Koba!" he called out. Koba came forwards and looked to his king.

"Follow!" Caesar ordered. Koba nodded and took two other chimpanzees with him, obeying Caesar's command without question. Luca tried to come with them, but Caesar held him back. He then looked down to Sherman again and got down on the ground.

"Why did that dog call you his son?" he signed.

"He's my father" Sherman signed to answer Caesar's question. Luca, Maurice, Rocket, Blue Eyes, and Caesar were now confused.

"Your father is a dog?" Maurice asked in sign language.

"It's an adopted relationship" Sherman told them. Caesar then stood back up and looked to Ash, who was still being held in Rocket's arms.

"Go help Rocket... get Ash...to healers. Keep... him safe" Caesar spoke. Sherman nodded and ran over to the wounded chimpanzee and helped Rocket carry him back to the colony.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go everybody! Chapter seven! Peabody now knows where Sherman is and what happened to him. Sherman also saw Ash get shot protecting him, which now he feels guilty about. Peabody's mission to get Sherman back has failed now that he knows he's with the apes and that they are protecting him. Next chapter, things get more intense for both sides, human and ape. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In the last update, Sherman had finally come face to face with Peabody, who tried his best to get him to come home with him, but Ash stepped in to protect Sherman and he got shot for it. Caesar and the other apes came to their rescue and scared them all away. Caesar sent Koba and two other apes to follow them, and tells Sherman to help Rocket take care of Ash and mend his wound. Now we will see what's happening with Peabody, Penny, and Malcolm as they drive away from the woods back into the city. Let's begin, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Koba and his allies had followed the Jeep containing the human intruders. They had swung from tree to tree until the trees were gone and they were out of the woods. They were forced to stay close behind, and they scaled the cables of the golden gate bridge to intercept the vehicle. Koba snarled as he watched the car get closer off the bridge.

* * *

Everyone in the car was in complete silence. They were too in shock and awe that they didn't speak a single word to each other. Malcolm was driving while Carver sat next to him in the shotgun seat. Ellie and Alexander were in the back seat, while Peabody and Penny sat behind them in the additionally installed back seats. Peabody was the first to break the silence and turned to Malcolm.

"So are we going to pretend that what we just say back there didn't happen?" He said. Everyone but Malcolm turned their head to Peabody.

"I didn't think apes couldn't talk. I know Dreyfus told me they were smart because of that ALZ-113 stuff, but I didn't know it made them smart enough to talk" Penny added.

"That doesn't just happen" Alexander piped in.

"Doesn't just happen? You heard them speak, you heard them scream 'Go' at us" Peabody said to the teenager. Everyone then saw that they had just finished crossing the golden gate bridge and just stopped in front of an abandoned toll booth where Dreyfus was standing and waiting for them. A few human soldiers holding AR-15's in their hands were guarding the entrance-way as well. Dreyfus then ran up to the open window of the shotgun seat and spoke to Malcolm.

"Did you find it?" He asked, wondering about the dam. Malcolm took a deep breath before turning to Dreyfus and answering him.

"We need to talk" He said simply.

"What? What's wrong?" Dreyfus asked, confused as to why he needed to speak to him.

"The um... the dam is pretty much in tact. It could probably start generating power for us within a week. But there is a problem. Get in" Malcolm told him. Carver got out of the shotgun seat and hopped into the back seat with Alexander, and Ellie. When Dreyfus got inside, the car began driving past the toll booth and towards the skyscraper where the shelter was. They had been explaining everything they had seen, including the apes, and how they were taking refuge there.

"I shot him. I was scared, I didn't know what to do" Carver explained to Dreyfus who was in disbelief over what he was being told by his men.

"Oh my God. How many were there?" Dreyfus asked.

"There was a lot. I don't know, like, eighty?" Malcolm answered for him.

"At least" Ellie had added. Carver groaned and spoke up.

"Look, you're not hearing what he is saying. They spoke!" he exclaimed in defense of what Malcolm had been telling him.

"That is not possible!" Dreyfus pointed out.

"I'm telling you, sir, they did and it was incredible" Malcolm said, still trying to recollect his emotions from what had happened in the woods.

"Incredible? They're talking apes! with giant spears!" Carver shouted.

"My son is with them. He pointed a weapon at me and snarled at me like a feral beast" Peabody added to the conversation.

"Please! Please! I don't know exactly what you think you saw or heard... but you have to calm down, okay?" Dreyfus said, trying to get everyone to keep their cool. Once everyone was slightly more calm than they were before, Dreyfus turned to Ellie and spoke to her.

"What about the virus, Ellie? Any chance of contagion?" he asked.

"We're all genetically immune or we would have been dead a long time ago" Ellie explained. Carver then turned to Ellie and spoke.

"You don't know that for sure" He said. Malcolm turned his head back to Carver's direction.

"She worked with the CDC. She knows" He said before turning back around and keeping his eyes back on the road with abandoned vehicles on the sides with vines and moss covering them.

"What are we gonna do?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. But, we need that power" Dreyfus answered before looking to Malcolm. He knew the dam was the only hope they had to keep the entire city still alive, it was detrimental to them that they had it.

"He could have killed us, but he didn't" Malcolm said.

"Maybe he kept us alive, so they could follow us. They find out where we are, and they kill us all!" Carver said. Even Peabody had to admit what Carver said was very unlikely, and sounds like something a paranoid conspiracy theorist would say.

"What do you mean 'He'? Who is 'He'?" asked Dreyfus, confused as to who it was they were talking about.

"That's what we're trying to tell you, okay? It was unlike anything you've ever seen before, and the leader... he was remarkable" Malcolm explained.

"I agree with him. We have just witnessed a scientific miracle, the animal the human race supposedly evolved from developing intelligence and forming their own society, much like the pilgrims did in the early days of America. It was amazing, I never thought I'd get to see anything like it" Peabody said in agreement. He would have loved to get close to one of these apes to study them. However, given the circumstances they were under, this was not one of those instances, especially since Sherman was with them.

"Really? Is that what you thought?" Carver asked Peabody.

"It's what we saw" Ellie spoke up.

"Yeah. It's what we ALL saw" Alexander added in defense of his father, step-mother, and Peabody.

"Not a word of this back at the colony, you understand me? Not a word until we can figure out what we can do" Dreyfus ordered. Carver just shook his head, not liking the sound of the idea.

"You've gotta be kidding me" he said.

"No, I am NOT kidding. I don't want to create a panic" Dreyfus told them, a little more stricter this time to make sure they got the message. Everyone stayed silent as they got closer to the establishment and parked the Jeep right outside the colony and getting out of the vehicle. Malcolm then walked up to Alexander and put his hand on his back to try and comfort his son.

"How are you doing, pal? You okay?" Malcolm asked.

"I dropped my bag back in the woods" Alexander told him.

"I know" Malcolm replied.

"Was your sketchbook in there?" asked Ellie. Alexander nodded before he responded to her question.

"It's gone" he told her. Everyone then saw Kemp, who was following in the truck that was right behind them come up to Malcolm.

"Carver just told me we're not gonna tell anybody what happened up there" Kemp said, wanting to confirm if what he was told was true.

"Not yet, no" said Malcolm.

"Dreyfus' orders" Peabody added. He then stopped where he was and looked to Penny.

"Are you okay?" the beagle asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Peabody. But, that bonobo, the one with all those scars and the dead eye... he was staring at me. He looked like he wanted to kill me" Penny said in response, haunted by the images in her head of Koba's face.

"Thank goodness he didn't" Peabody said before following their group.

* * *

Koba, who had just returned from his recon mission into the city had just told them everything they learned. Caesar, Luca, Rocket, Maurice, Blue Eyes, and Sherman were gathered together in a circle, all the other apes were surrounding them as they were discussing their findings. Maurice and Sherman were looking through the sketchbook that was in Alexander's bag that he had left behind by accident. The pages were filled with beautiful drawings of many different things. Sherman then looked back up to Koba as he was the one speaking (or rather signing) to the other apes.

"Must attack them now! Before they attack us!" Koba argued. Maurice was the next one to add into the debate.

"We don't know how many there are. How many guns?" he signed. Sherman admitted that Maurice did have a point. If they thought one human with a gun was bad, they'd hate to have to face an entire gun-toting army.

"Or why they even came up here?" Luca added. The gorilla's point was a good one as well, they didn't even know the reason they invaded their territory. But to Sherman, Peabody's intent was much clearer, he tried to take him back, even when Sherman made it clear he didn't trust him or want anything to do with him after Penny let slip the secret that Grunion was trying to take the boy away. Sherman took up the sketchbook and showed one of the drawings in the book to Caesar, it was a drawing of a beautiful woman, with a Polaroid picture attached to the top left corner of the page by a paperclip.

"They shot your son, Rocket! Don't you want to fight?" Koba asked, continuing his arguement over whether or not they should attack the humans and destroy their forces. Rocket then replied to the question in sign language.

"I follow Caesar" Rocket said.

"As do I. I owe my life to Caesar" Sherman signed.

"Koba's right" Blue Eyes signed to his father before turning to his friend, who now had bandages similar to the ones Sherman had on to cover his wounds on his shoulder.

"They almost killed you, Ash!" he added.

"I would do it again if it meant protecting my friends" Ash signed while looking at Sherman, which made the human smile at his statement and loyalty to his friends, family, and tribe. Caesar then saw the other apes were growing restless and couldn't decide what they should do after what had happened. He ape king had now had enough of this bickering and decided to put a stop to it.

"NO!" he shouted. All eyes were now on Caesar, and nobody else spoke. Silence filled the air as everyone watched what he was going to say.

"If we go to war, we could lose all we've built..." Caesar signed before he started to speak, as well as sign the words he was saying now.

"Home... Family..." Caesar then looked to Koba and turned his head towards him.

"Future" Caesar concluded before he started signing again after a few seconds of silence.

"I will decide by morning" he said before standing up and walking away, adjourning the meeting of the council. Sherman then ran after Caesar and stood in front of him.

"What happened to Ash was my fault. I'm so sorry" Sherman signed to him, feeling that he was responsible for what happened to his friend.

"It was not your fault. Ash would have done the same for anyone else" Caesar replied to him with signing.

"Get some rest. I will... make my decision... tomorrow" the chimpanzee spoke to Sherman, who merely bowed and walked back to Maurice's hut where the orangutan was awaiting him.

"Are you okay?" Maurice signed, concerned about Sherman after what had happened today. Sherman only nodded and walked over to the makeshift bed and lied down on it. Maurice came over and placed the bear fur blanket over the boy's body, all the way up to his shoulders. Sherman took off his glasses and set them off to the side before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Caesar was now standing on the edge of the cliff he and Maurice were sitting before the humans came, and noticed Koba had walked up to him.

"Caesar" He spoke. Caesar looked down to Koba, who crouched down slightly as if he were kneeling to him.

"For years I was a prisoner in their lab. They cut me, tortured me" Koba signed. Caesar knew that sometimes Koba's hate of humans could cloud his judgement, but Koba was still a good ape, and was a loyal follower of his to the end. He's fought alongside him during their battle against the humans on the golden gate bridge. Caesar even gave Koba the honor of killing Jacobs, the head of Gen-Sys and his last captor by pushing the wreckage of the helicopter that was carrying him off the edge of the golden gate bridge and into the water to die, giving Koba the satisfaction of knowing humans would never hurt him ever again.

"You freed me. I would do anything you ask. But we must show strength" Koba continued.

"We will, Koba" Caesar signed before holding out his arm to the bonobo, who took it in return as a symbol of loyalty and trust.

* * *

Sherman woke up somewhere entirely different. He wasn't in Maurice's hut, or anywhere else inside the ape colony. Instead, he lied on the ground of an uncharted desert, the sand was dark gray, there were no hills or mountains in the area, and the sky was covered in purple, black, and dark blue clouds emitting lightning from the sky.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?" Sherman called out. He then began to feel the ground go from dry to wet, he looked down and saw that the sand had become a combination of mud and quicksand, and they he was sinking into it slowly.

"Help! Somebody! Caesar, Koba, Luca, Maurice, Rocket... anybody! Help me, please!" Sherman screamed as he tried his hardest to break free from the muck's grip. Something then began to rise from the muck and sculpted itself into a being Sherman knew, Mr. Peabody, his eyes were now glowing purple. Two more muck monsters formed, taking the forms of Ms. Grunion, and Penny as well.

"You're right Sherman, you're not a dog! You're just a very bad boy!" the Peabody monster said in a voice that sounded twisted, evil, demonic.

"In my opinion, a dog can never be a suitable parent to a little boy" the Grunion monster spoke next. The muck monster that looked like Penny was the next and last one to taunt Sherman.

"You're dad's a dog, so you're a dog too" it said. They all began to chant something in unison in the same voice as Sherman was sinking.

"You're just a very bad boy! You're just a very bad boy! You're just a very bad boy! You're just a very bad boy!" they repeated until Sherman was fully consumed by the muck and his whole world went black. Sherman opened his eyes screaming and thrashing underneath the blankets. He then felt something grab one of his thrashing arms, it was Maurice. Sherman was now breathing heavily and grabbed his glassed with the hand that was free and looked to see he was back in Maurice's hut.

"M-Maurice?" Sherman asked in a scared tone. Maurice then took the terrified little boy into his arms and gave him a hug to make him feel safe and warm. Sherman and Maurice then heard someone outside and they both looked to see Luca holding his spear.

"What's going on? I heard screaming" Luca signed. Maurice looked down at Sherman and petted his hair lightly to comfort him before turning back to Luca.

"It's nothing, Sherman just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep, Luca" signed Maurice. The gorilla nodded and left the hut to return to his own. Maurice then began to pet Sherman's hair again, as well as rub small and gentle circles on his back.

"Maurice, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sherman asked. Maurice nodded with a small chuckle and spoke with his voice this time instead of sign language.

"Of course you can" before lying down on his back, and allowing Sherman to rest on the orangutan's belly as his bed for the remainder of the night, and his arms embracing him to keep him warm. Sherman never felt more safer than in Maurice's arms. Whenever he had a nightmare back in the present, Mr. Peabody would only tell him to face his fears, and that there were no such thing as monsters and go back to bed, but Maurice actually allowed Sherman to stay with him so he could feel like nothing bad was going to happen to him. Sherman then closed his eyes and fell back asleep, his face nestled in Maurice's warm orange fur.

* * *

 **A/N: There you guys go! A nice long chapter with a sweet and tender moment at the end. I wanted to add some fluff into this story, so I decided to have a chapter where Maurice actually comforts Sherman after a bad dream. But yeah, Sherman feels a bit guilty and somewhat responsible that Ash got shot because of him, but Caesar tells him it wasn't his fault but Carver's fault. The next update is where the apes confront the humans again. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to our newest update boys and girls, apes and humans alike! In our last update, Peabody, Penny, as well as Malcolm and his crew explained their situation concerning the dam and how it's possibly being guarded by Caesar's tribe of apes. Koba insists on attacking them, but Caesar will not risk war between the humans and apes. Sherman also received comfort from Maurice after a nightmare he had concerning Peabody, Penny, and Ms. Grunion too. Now, we continue where this story left off before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mr. Peabody was alone in his room, pacing back and forth from one end of the room to the other in deep thought. He couldn't get the thought out of his head of how Sherman reacted to seeing him in the woods, or how he was living with apes in Muir Woods. He knew that he deserved to be mad at because of how he handled the situation in the WABAC and called him something that hurt his feelings, but he never imagined his own son actually siding with savage primates rather than the humans.

"Mr. Peabody?" a voice said, breaking the beagle's concentration. He looked to the door to see Penny standing right in between the half-closed door and entered.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked.

"I'm alright, Penny. I just can't stop thinking about what we saw in the woods yesterday" Peabody said, the events of the day before still trapped inside his mind. The visuals of Sherman pointing a weapon at him still burned into his memory.

"Seeing a talking ape will do that to you, I guess" she said with a light chuckle at the end to lighten the mood.

"But I still don't understand. Why would Sherman be with the apes? I know they're intelligent, but it seems he'd rather be with them then here with us" Peabody explained to her as to the thought that were puzzling him and boggling inside his head since the day before.

"You're asking yourself this after you know what caused him to run away? It seems like he'd rather be anywhere but here" Penny told him. Before Peabody could speak, sirens began whaling throughout the entire building. Both of them ran outside the room and ran towards the scaffolding that gave them a good view of the front of the gates. Dreyfus and Malcolm were standing alongside them to see Caesar with his tribe of apes standing outside the compound. There were apes standing on the tops of destroyed and run down buildings, as well as broken down cars covered in vines.

"That's a Hell of a lot more than eighty!" Dreyfus shouted out to make sure he was heard in between the loud calls of the emergency sirens. Peabody then saw Sherman was with them, sitting on one of the horses, right in front of Maurice. He had on the white paint on his face that looked like a skull again, along with the red line going down his forehead, and white lines on his chest to represent ribs, much like the other apes were wearing on their own bodies.

"Sherman" the canine whispered with widened eyes and walked over towards Dreyfus.

"Dreyfus, let me go down there. My son's with them, he's..." he was about to continue but Dreyfus cut him off.

"I know, I know. I see him. A young human boy covered in war paint like a skeleton on horseback with a large orangutan isn't exactly subtle" Dreyfus said. Malcolm then began walking down to the stairs that lead to the bottom of the scaffolding and down to the front gates.

"Where are you going? Malcolm!" Dreyfus called out.

"I'm going down to try and talk with him. It's me he's got a bone to pick with, it's my fault Carver shot one of them" Malcolm told him. Peabody then ran over next to Malcolm and walked right beside him.

"Then let me go with you. I need to get my son back" Peabody begged, trying to get the human to allow him to come and confront the apes with him.

"Alright, just don't say anything that could trigger a full-on fire-fight between us" Malcolm said, trying to lay down his conditions if he was going to allow the beagle to join them.

"Deal" Peabody said, quickly agreeing to Malcolm's terms. The alarms then stopped going off, and the front gates of the building began to open up, revealing Caesar, Rocket, Koba, Blue Eyes, Ash, Luca, Maurice, and Sherman standing in front of them on horseback. Malcolm and Peabody walked slowly towards the center of the street, being cautious as to what would happen. All eyes were on the two of them to watch what would unfold between them and the apes, even Dreyfus, Ellie, Alexander, and Penny were watching. Caesar then walked forward on his horse into the center of the street where they stood. Caesar looked towards the humans before breathing in and speaking to them.

"Apes..." he called out, sending all the humans into a state of shock and awe at what they were seeing. Dreyfus was too amazed and shocked for words, he now realized Malcolm was telling them the truth. Caesar then continued his speech to them.

"Do not... want... war! But will... fight... if... we must!" Caesar said before he looked behind himself to Blue Eyes and gave a lone nod as a signal. Blue Eyes then got off his horse and walked towards Malcolm with Alexander's bag in his hand. He then tossed it on the floor at Malcolm's feet before getting back on his own horse. Malcolm then picked it up into his hands and stared back up at Caesar. Peabody on the other hand was locking eyes with Sherman, who still looked very resentful towards the white furred canine.

"Ape... home!" Caesar shouted, pointing behind him, down the road where they came that lead back into the woods. He then pointed at the building they all were standing in.

"Human... home!" he continued before he stared down at Malcolm with a scowl that would even make a human child tremble in fear.

"Do not... come... back" Caesar strictly told Malcolm before his scowling eyes turned to Peabody.

"That goes... for you... too" he said to him.

"M-Me? W-W-What for?" Peabody asked, stuttering out of disbelief and fear.

"You had your chance... to prove... that he could trust you" Caesar said pointing to Sherman.

"And you... failed. Stay... away... from him" Caesar concluded before he gave his horse the signal to start walking away back towards the woods, and he rode away from the human sanctuary, with all the other apes riding behind him. Peabody tried to walk up towards the horse that Sherman and Maurice rode upon.

"Sherman, please! Just talk to..." he tried to say, but another horse walked up in front of him. Peabody saw it was Koba, who roared down at him before pointing back at the skyscraper.

"Stay... where you belong!" Koba said before he followed the other apes back to their colony in the woods. Peabody just stood and watched as every last ape left the city before he felt Malcolm tugging on his arm.

"Come on, Peabody" he urged. Peabody then walked back inside with Malcolm inside the compound before the gates were shut once more. Every single member of the colony was now in a state of panic and disbelief at what they had seen before their very eyes, apes that could talk.

"Are you alright, Mr. Peabody?" Penny asked in concern for him.

"I'm... fine, Penny. But Sherman's still with those apes. He wouldn't even give me the chance to explain myself" the beagle told her, his voice sounding like it was breaking to the point of sobbing. Penny put a hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him.

"We'll get him back, don't worry" Penny told him. Everybody heard a voice trying to speak to them on a megaphone, and they looked up to see it was Dreyfus.

"Everybody! Please! We're all immune! We're all immune, or we wouldn't still be here!" Dreyfus told them.

"How did they find us?" one of the survivors called out to him. Everyone began to start arguing and demanding answers in a riotous frenzy.

"We found them" Dreyfus responded.

"You knew they were out there!" the same survivor from before shouted up at Dreyfus.

"What if they come back?" another survivor exclaimed in worry over the possibility of the apes coming back to possibly kill them. All of them were now shouting 'Yeah' in agreement, now paranoid about what the survivor from before was dreading of.

"If they come back... If they come back... then they'll be sorry they ever did!" Dreyfus shouted to get their attention again, tired of being interrupted and talked over. He took a small time to take a deep breath before continuing to speak to the colony.

"Now, this city may not have the manpower it once did, but it has the firepower. Those stockpiles left behind by FEMA, the National Guard, we have it all" Dreyfus told them to reassure the survivors if it did come down to war, they could easily break into the weapons vault they built to store all the weapons that were sent to them by the sources he mentioned before to use against the apes.

"Look... I know why you're scared. I'm scared too, believe me. But I recognize the trust you've all placed in me. We've been through Hell together. But you all know what we're up against. We're almost out of fuel, which means no more power, which means we could slip back to the way things were. That dam up there was the answer. We just had no idea they were up there, too" Dreyfus said, trying to use his speech to try and reassure everyone it would be okay.

"So what do we do now?" Called out a woman in the crowd, sending everyone back into their frenzy.

"We find another way. Because that power is not just about keeping the lights on. It's about giving us the tools to reconnect with the rest of the world. To find out who else is out there! So we can start to rebuild... and reclaim the world we lost!" Dreyfus concluded before he put the megaphone down and got off the scaffolding.

* * *

Peabody and Malcolm were now waiting outside Dreyfus' office to speak to him. When they saw him come up the stairs, Malcolm spoke up.

"That was a great speech. But there is no alternative" Malcolm said.

"He's right. That dam is the only option we have" Peabody added in agreement to Malcolm's statement. Dreyfus looked away for a second before turning back to them.

"Well, then, we fight them" he told them. Peabody then walked forwards, staying a few feet apart from him and Malcolm.

"They just made it clear they don't want war" the beagle pointed out.

"Mr. Peabody I understand your concern, I really do. The last thing I want is for this whole thing to end in war, or to have innocent blood be shed. But we're two weeks away from running out of fuel. Maybe three, tops" Dreyfus said.

"We know" Malcolm added.

"And once that happens... I won't be able to go out there with a bullhorn, and calm everybody down. We need that power to get the radio transmitter working. It's our only chance of reaching the outside world, we have to find other survivors" Dreyfus said, trying to get the idea through to the both of them.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But from what you've told me and Penny, there's not that many humans left" Peabody told him.

"He's right. We can't afford anymore casualties" Malcolm added into Peabody's statement.

"We founded this place. You and I, Malcolm..." Dreyfus said.

"I know" Malcolm replied nodding before letting Dreyfus continuing what he was saying.

"On the idea that power would lead us back to the life we once had. If we can't stick together, maybe we can't survive" Dreyfus said, trying to make a point to both human and canine in the room.

"I lost everything. The idea of losing what little I have is... I want to go back up there" Malcolm told him. Dreyfus looked at him as if he was insane.

"Me too. Sherman's still up there, I need to get him back" Peabody piped in. He knew he had to get back his son, even if the apes made it clear that Sherman didn't want to go back to him, or that he could tell Sherman didn't want anything to do with him from the look in his eyes he gave back when they confronted them.

"Please, listen to me. Give us three days. Let me talk to him, and if it doesn't work, then we do it your way" Malcolm said trying to bargain with the older man.

"What if it backfires? What if he gets violent? I mean how do you know he'll even understand you? And the same goes for the kid? He's already shown he'd rather be on the side of those apes than his own kind" Dreyfus asked both Peabody and Malcolm. Malcolm then held up Alexander's bag that Blue Eyes had dropped in front of him and showed it to him.

"He's more than just an ape" Malcolm told him.

"And I know my son, he wouldn't hurt anyone even if he wanted to" Peabody added. Dreyfus then thought it over for a few seconds and looked up to Malcolm.

"I'm gonna take some men up to Fort Point. I'm gonna go through the armory, and I'm gonna see what's still working... three days, that's all I'm giving you. If you're not back in three days, we're going up there, and we're gonna kill every last one of them except for the child" Dreyfus said before walking into his office and shut the doors behind him and locking them. Peabody and Malcolm looked to each other in concern, this was the last thing they wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Our new chapter where the apes have made it clear that they're not looking for war with the humans, as long as they stay off their territory. Caesar also made it clear to Peabody to stay away from Sherman before they left back for the woods. Malcolm and Peabody have managed to bargain with Dreyfus to let them go back for three days to try and fix the dam. In the next update, they'll go back to Muir Woods to confront the apes and try to fix the dam again. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are with a brand new update for this story! Peabody and Malcolm have bargained with Dreyfus to allow them to try and go back up into the woods and try and fix the dam with little more than a three day deadline. Peabody only hopes to get Sherman to come back to the side of the humans and become his old civilized self rather than an ape like Caesar. Now, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman was by the lake that Luca had trained him at before, and had just finished washing off his war paint off his chest and face. He watched underneath the leaves of a tree as the fish swam around underneath him. He didn't feel like being around anyone right now, and wanted to be alone. He thought a lot about what went down yesterday, when Peabody let Carver shoot Ash, who was doing nothing but protecting him.

"Sherman?" a voice said. Sherman looked behind him to see Luca, who walked up to the boy and sat down right next to him.

"Not feeling well?" Luca signed to him.

"Just wanted some quiet time" Sherman signed back.

"I can understand that. A lot has been happening for the past few days, it can be overwhelming" Luca signed.

"I've also been thinking. I know Caesar told Mr. Peabody to stay away from me, but what if he tries coming back for me again?" asked Sherman. Luca now looked a little confused.

"Why do you call him Mr. Peabody?" asked him in sign language.

"The day he adopted me, he said I was to call him Mr. Peabody" Sherman said.

"You never called him 'Dad' or 'Father'?" Luca signed.

"He never wanted to be called those things. He insisted over and over again that I call him Mr. Peabody" Sherman replied in sign language. He then felt his body being turned towards the gorilla, who now had both his hands on Sherman's shoulders.

"If you... were my son... Sherman. I would always... let you call me... your father" Luca said, this time speaking. It was the first time that Sherman heard Luca use his voice since he welcomed the boy into the Gorilla Guardians. Sherman now smiled, and felt his heart grow warm at Luca's words. To Luca, every living creature, whether they were human, ape, or even dog should always have the honor of being called by the title of father by their children.

"Thank you, Luca" Sherman said before giving him a hug, trying to wrap his arms around the gorilla's fairly large midsection. He then put his own large arms around Sherman to give him a hug as well.

"You're welcome, Sherman" Luca said, using his voice once more. The sound of thunder roared throughout the sky, and some drops of rain began to fall, causing Luca's fur and Sherman's bare skin to get wet. Luca looked up at the sky and felt some more raindrops land on his nose before looking to Sherman and speaking, going back to using sign language.

"I better get going. Caesar is having me guard the gates this time" Luca signed. Sherman then signed as he felt rain get in his hair.

"Good luck" Sherman signed. Luca nodded and ran off towards the front of the entrance of the village. Sherman then went back to Maurice's hut, to take refuge from the rain and stay warm until the storm passed.

* * *

The Jeep that Malcolm had driven into the woods before had now parked outside the abandoned 76 station. Rain was pouring and drenching the windshield with droplets upon droplets of water. Malcolm had then shut the Jeep's engine off, and the wipers stopped working as well. He took a deep breath and looked to everyone in the back with him. Alexander, Ellie, Carver, Kemp, Penny, and Mr. Peabody.

"No one gets out of the trucks. No one" Malcolm ordered. Ellie, Alexander, and Penny nodded in reply to his order. Malcolm then turned his head to look behind him and face everyone else.

"If Peabody and I are not back in two hours, take everyone back to the city. But, it's going to be okay, I promise" said Malcolm before getting out of the truck, wearing a hat and blue poncho.

"I certainly hope you're right about that" Peabody said as he got out of the car, putting on his own red poncho and placing the hood over his head. The two of them now began walking up past the gas station ruins and up towards where they last saw the apes. Their feet making squishing sounds in the wet muddy ground as they walked. They had passed where Carver had shot Ash, and where Peabody last saw Sherman and then kept on walking to see what appeared to be a large pathway. It was made up of wooden spikes, twigs, and mud like a beaver's dam would. The walls lead up to a large wooden archway that looked like it was made of branches and tree trunks, held together by vines tied tightly together. Some of the spikes had animal skulls on the very tips of them. Peabody gulped at the sight of this.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" the beagle said. Malcolm didn't respond and just kept staring and walking towards the archway, with Peabody still following closely behind him. The sound of branches snapping and mud squishing caught both of their attentions and looked behind to see Luca, hiding inside the wall and making his way towards them, grunting and exhaling through his nose as he walked.

"Grr" Luca growled as he slowly approached the two of them. Peabody and Malcolm stood still where they were as they watched Luca stand up on his hind legs and bared his fangs to them. Luca roared loudly towards the sky as Mr. Peabody and Malcolm backed away slowly. Many other apes had just shown up on the tops and edges of the walls and staring down towards them. Peabody and Malcolm now raised their hands and paws to show they were not armed, and that they didn't come to fight. More Gorilla Guardians were now surrounding them, and joined Luca in taking them into custody.

* * *

After a while, Sherman saw out the window of Maurice's hut that the storm was beginning to stop, only letting some raindrops fall down, causing a light drizzle. His ears picked up the sound of gorillas roaring, as well as chimpanzees. Sherman then saw Rocket enter the hut.

"What's wrong?" Sherman asked using sign language.

"One of the humans from before came back into the colony. Your father is with them" Rocket signed back. Sherman now grew mad and ran over to his spear, which was resting against the wall of the hut and grabbed it before running outside. He kept on running until he saw Caesar with Blue Eyes standing next to him.

"Caesar!" Sherman shouted to get the ape king's attention. Caesar then looked to see Sherman running towards him.

"Rocket, he told me..." Sherman was about to continue, but Caesar placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Stay close... to me" Caesar ordered gently. Sherman nodded in reply and stayed to Caesar's right while Blue Eyes remained on his father's left side. The three of them climbed up the tall rock in the center of the tribe's "Courtyard" and they all saw Malcolm and Mr. Peabody surrounded by half the entire colony, with Koba and Luca standing right behind them, forcing them to get down on their knees in the presence of their king.

"Okay, okay. Fine, we get it. Please don't kill us, just hear what we have to say" Malcolm said, trying to be friendly with Luca and Koba. Caesar stood his ground, remaining silent towards the human and canine intruders Sherman then saw Mr. Peabody staring up at Caesar before he noticed the beagle staring towards him. Sherman narrowed his eyes down at him.

"We told you not to come back here!" Sherman exclaimed to them.

"We know. 'Don't come back', we know. I wouldn't be here unless it were..." Malcolm said as he stood up, but Luca roared and knocked him back down to the muddy ground before he could finish.

"Stop hitting us you mindless, savage brutes!" Peabody demanded, but all that got him was a smack across the face from the bottom of Koba's spear. Sherman looked to the scarred bonobo and shouted.

"Stop it, Koba!" he shouted. Sherman may have still been mad at Peabody, but he didn't deserve to get physically assaulted by Koba. Koba snarled and bared his teeth at Sherman again before looking back down at the beagle.

"Okay, okay, okay. We need to show you something. It's not far" Malcolm said, remaining on his knees, making no attempt to stand back up. Peabody did the same, having one paw on the area of his face where Koba whacked him with the spear.

"Human lies!" Koba shouted up to Caesar. All the apes were agreeing with him.

"No! No! No, no, no. We swear. If we could just show you, then you'll understand. Please" Peabody said in defense of Malcolm. The apes were not listening, Koba was even getting ready to stab Peabody with his spear, awaiting Caesar's order to strike. Sherman's eyes were wide, and his heart was racing. Caesar raised his left hand, signalling all the apes to calm down, and they silenced quickly.

"Show me" Caesar commanded. The apes quickly dispersed and Peabody ran up to the human boy.

Sherman! Sherman! Thank goodness you're alrig..." before Peabody could finish, he saw a spear blocking the way in between the two of them. Peabody then looked up to see Caesar was the one holding the spear. The chimpanzee shook his head in disapproval and walked down the rock back to the court yard.

"Just because I stopped Koba from killing you, doesn't mean I've forgiven you for the things you've said" Sherman said before walking behind Caesar and following him. Peabody followed behind him.

"Wait! Who is Koba?" Peabody asked. Sherman turned behind him and pointed towards the scarred bonobo who had whacked him before. Koba stood up and let out a roar, which sent Peabody taking a few steps back in fear before turning back to his son.

"THAT'S Koba" Sherman said before walking away again. This time, Peabody did not follow. He just sat there looking guilty.

* * *

Malcolm had lead Caesar to the dam, Sherman was walking closely behind him. He was in awe at how big it was, staring at the large concrete structure with several wet branches and logs resting against it.

"Never knew that was back here before" Sherman said out loud. Caesar only stared at it before resuming following Malcolm towards the dam. Malcolm lead Caesar, Sherman, Maurice, Blue Eyes, and Rocket inside while explaining why they needed the power the dam provided to them so badly.

"This is what we used to call a 'small hydro'. It was built to service areas to the north of here, but we've been working to reroute the power lines to the city, because the city used to run off nuclear power, but that ran out years ago. So we've been using diesel generators and gasifiers. But if we can get this dam working, then he have a shot at restoring limited power" Malcolm explained while standing in front of the non-functional control panel that operated everything inside the dam.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Peabody asked before he walked up from the crowd of apes and stood next to Malcolm.

"The... lights" Caesar spoke up.

"Yes, the lights" Peabody said, nodding with a smile.

"This is your home, and I don't wanna take it away from you, I promise. But if you can let us do our work here..." Malcolm tried to negotiate with Caesar. Koba appeared from behind the crowd and spoke.

"You... brought others?" he asked. He started to get furious and start to shout in gibberish before Caesar calmed him down by raising his hand again.

"Just a few, we promise" Peabody told Koba, trying to make it not seem like a big deal.

"We're not a threat. If we are, then I guess you can kill us" Malcolm told him. Caesar then looked to Peabody, and then back down to Sherman. The ape king took a deep breath before speaking to Malcolm.

"Alright. We will... let you do... your work here. But, on two... conditions" Caesar said before putting a finger up.

"One... no guns" he demanded. Malcolm nodded before speaking up again.

"What's the second one?" he asked.

"It's not for you... it is... for him" Caesar said pointing to Peabody.

"What is it?" the white-furred beagle asked.

"I am giving you... one chance... to prove to Sherman... that he... can trust you. But, you must... abide by... the laws of... our colony. Sherman... will guide you" Caesar explained.

"It's a deal" Malcolm said before holding his hand out to Caesar, who shook it in return to let them know that their agreement had been confirmed, much to the dismay of Koba who watched this agreement made with narrowed eyes of resentment and outrage.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes our chapter. Caesar is going to allow the humans to work on the dam, on the condition they give their weapons up. He is also giving Peabody a chance to reconcile with Sherman, but only under the condition he abides by the laws of the apes. The next update, the apes will learn to co-exist with their new human guests, and Peabody's journey to win back Sherman's trust begins. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey you guys. Time for another update. Peabody and Malcolm have gone back into Muir Woods, and tried to approach Caesar's colony, trying to get him to let them work on the dam as well as try to reason with Sherman. Caesar allows them to stay, on the two conditions that they give up their weapons, and that Peabody live by and obey the laws of the apes if he is to speak to Sherman again, and Koba is the only one who feels outraged over this arangement. Now, let us see how the agreement plays out shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

All the apes were gathered around a fire as they watched Rocket destroy all the weapons Malcolm's crew had brought with them with a large rock. Peabody's flare gun was destroyed as well, even though he tried to convince the apes that the flare gun was necessary for safety reasons, Caesar ordered it to be destroyed with the rest of the guns. Sherman stood by the ape king as he watched it happen. Koba sat there watching with narrowed eyes at it before giving an audible huff and walking up towards Caesar.

"If they get power, they'll become more dangerous" Koba signed to Caesar, expressing his concerns and suspicions to his leader.

"Why help them!?" Koba continued to sign, now showing he did not approve of Caesar's choice to allow the humans to stay among them while they worked on the dam to restore power.

"They seem desperate. If we make them go, they'll attack. Not to mention, Peabody is very persistent on the matter of trying to make things right with Sherman" Caesar signed back. Koba looked down at the boy with a disgruntled face before he looked back up to Caesar. His answer did not appease Koba, and became only more outraged.

"Let them. We'll destroy them while they're weak" Koba signed. Caesar narrowed his eyes at the bonobo's response before signing to him once more.

"And how many apes will die? We have one chance for peace. Let them do their human work, and then they'll go" Caesar signed. Sherman became concerned as he watched the two sign to each other. Sherman felt like Peabody was going to try and take him back with him, much like Grunion was (according to what Penny had said in the WABAC anyways). He too felt slightly uncomfortable with the arrangement, seeing how it was an opportunity for Peabody to try and get close to him again, but not as strong as Koba felt.

"Human work?" Koba spoke before pointing towards a very visible, and slightly swollen surgical scar on the nape of his neck that could be seen past his fur.

"Human work" Koba repeated, more firmly than the last time. He then pointed to a larger scar on his right arm that looked like it was made with a scalpel or surgical scissors.

"Human work" he said again. Koba's finger then ran down the scar than ran down across his face down to his upper lip.

"HUMAN WORK!" Koba shouted, startling Sherman and forcing him to hide behind Caesar, who saw this and then turned back to Koba with a look of disappointment and standing up from where he stood, standing tall over the bonobo. Koba then became wide eyed and then got on his knees before Caesar, holding up his arm, asking for forgiveness. Caesar then noticed that all the apes were watching, including Blue Eyes, Rocket, Luca, and Maurice. He only exhaled and tapped Koba's hand before he stood back up and then walked away from the fire.

"Koba say apes should hate humans" Blue Eyes signed up to his father. Sherman now showed concern, Koba's human hating ideals were rubbing off onto Blue Eyes. If he could convert Blue Eyes to his way of thinking, he could convince all the other apes to hate him too.

"Enough!" Caesar signed. After a brief pause, he continued.

"From humans Koba learned hate. But nothing else" Caesar concluded before walking away and towards the healer's hut, where Cornelia was still resting. Sherman only watched as all the other apes left, but felt a large hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around. The redheaded boy turned around and saw Maurice with a soft look on his face.

"Don't worry. You're one of us now. We could never hate you" Maurice signed. Sherman only smiled at this.

"Come. Bed time" Maurice signed before he urged Sherman up onto his back and began carrying him back to his own hut.

* * *

On the outside of the colony, Malcolm and his crew had set up camp for everyone. Three tents were set up, one for Malcolm, Alexander, and Ellie, one for Kemp, Foster, and Carver, the other for Penny and Mr. Peabody. The beagle had just put Penny to sleep on a small cot with enough blankets and comforters to make sure she didn't catch a cold in the middle of the night, and then he returned to the fire where he saw Alexander drawing in the sketchbook that was in the bag he dropped the day before. The drawing was of an ape on a colorful horse, shouting the word 'Go!' with a lot of O's coming out of the ape's mouth.

"That's very good, Alexander" Peabody complimented.

"Oh, thank you" the boy said, acknowledging Peabody's praise for his artistic talents.

"You should be an artist. I don't think I've ever seen anyone draw this good" Peabody added before sitting next to the boy.

"It's more of a hobby, really" Alexander said before he started to shade in the ape's fur on the drawing. Peabody's super sensitive dog ears began picking up a conversation taking place between Ellie and Malcolm, turning his head away from Alexander's drawing and looking at the two humans. Ellie had two bowls of food in her hands, trying to get Malcolm to take one.

"You need to eat" Ellie said.

"Okay" Malcolm said before he looked back down to the notebook he was writing in and kept on writing down his observations.

"That was brave, what you did today" Ellie told her husband. Malcolm didn't reply and just kept on writing. She then set the food down on the cot next to her and sat next to Malcolm, face still buried in his notebook, placing a gentle hand on his back.

"Malcolm, I know everyone's depending on you..." Ellie began, but Malcolm spoke up.

"I don't care about that. I don't care about any of that. I care about him" Malcolm said before pointing to Alexander. Peabody then turned his head to face the fire again, to make it look like he wasn't spying on him, but he still listened to their conversation.

"He saw things no kid should see, and I'm not letting us go back to that. Not to mention I'm worried for Mr. Peabody too. Sherman is his only son, and I can't just let him lose his adopted son to those apes just because of one bad choice he made" Malcolm said. Peabody sighed and looked down at his lap, now looking sad and down. His tail was drooping as well. But what if he did lose Sherman to the apes? The very thought of that grew into a fear. But he was grateful that Caesar and his colony actually cared about Sherman and would be willing to protect him, rather than Ms. Grunion who only cared about her own bigoted opinions, and ruining the snowy-furred canine's reputation in taking Sherman away. Peabody then raised his ear slightly to listen to Ellie and Malcolm's conversation again.

"I've been trying to get closer to him. But..." Ellie said, pausing in the middle of her sentence.

"You will" Malcolm reassured her.

"You know the scary thing about them?" a voice said, making Peabody and Alexander raise their heads up to Foster, another member of the crew who was joining them on their expedition.

"They don't need power, lights. Heat. Nothing" Foster continued. Alexander then felt a hand touch the back of his head and he looked to see it was his own father.

"Hey, pal" he greeted as he and Ellie sat down next to him and Peabody by the campfire.

"That's their advantage. That's what makes them stronger" Foster added. Kemp then cleared his throat and looked up to speak.

"Malcolm, I think one of us should stand guard tonight" He suggested.

"With what? They took our guns" Foster asked, making a point to Kemp.

"If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead already" Malcolm said as he began to eat the food out of the bowl Ellie had prepared for him.

"Maybe they're just taking their time. They killed half the planet already" Carver piped in. Ellie just shook her head and spoke in reply to Carver's comment.

"Come on" she said, sounding as if she was tired of hearing something being told to her over and over and over again.

"What?" Carver asked.

"You can't honestly blame the apes for what happened" Ellie pointed out.

"Who the Hell else am I gonna blame? It was the Simian Flu" Carver replied.

"It was a virus created by scientists in a lab" Ellie said.

"She's right. The chimps they were testing on didn't have a say in any of it" Peabody spoke up in defense of Ellie's statement.

"Spare me the hippie-dippie bull-crap, Old Yeller" Carver said. Peabody narrowed his eyes in anger, offended at the dog joke Carver just spoke of as if he were being called something like a derogatory swear word. Carver then looked to Ellie again and was speaking to her once more.

"You're telling me you don't get sick to your stomach at the sight of them? Huh?" Carver asked. Ellie didn't respond and just looked back down at her food bowl.

"Didn't you have a little girl?" he added. Malcolm then turned to face him.

"Carver, that's enough" Malcolm said.

"How'd she die?" Carver asked, trying to pick at Ellie's old emotional wounds.

"That's enough!" Malcolm almost shouted. Carver then looked to him.

"Or your wife for that matter" he said, trying to get under Malcolm's skin as well. Foster then turned his head to his crew mate with an angry face.

"Carver you better shut up before I kick your ass" said Foster. Carver only stood up and put on an old Bass Pro Shops cap on his head before he looked back up to everyone else.

"Okay, I'm the jerk" he said before standing up and walking away from the fire and into the woods to walk around. Malcolm then turned his head to Ellie who didn't look phased at all by Carver's rude and hurtful comments.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm asked. Ellie didn't respond and just kept staring out into the woods where Carver left.

* * *

Caesar walked up the pathway to the healer's tree house until he finally reached his destination. He then saw Cornelia still lying down on the floor with Cornelius lying against her chest and snoring softly. Cornelia looked tired and very weak, there were even dark circles forming under her eyes, not to mention, her breathing sounded very labored. Caesar then lied down next to his mate with a soft smile and loving eyes.

"You sound sick. You okay?" Caesar asked in sign language before placing a hand on his baby son's head and began to tousle his fur. Cornelia then gave a weak smile before responding to her husband.

"Just need rest" she signed. Silence overcame the room for a few seconds before Cornelia signed again.

"You worry about the humans" she signed before pulling her husband's forehead closer to her own and they touched, smiles on their faces as they embraced one another. A grunt then snapped the two out of their romantic moment, and Caesar looked up to see it was Maurice.

"What is it?" Caesar signed. Maurice stepped aside to show Sherman, arms crossed as if he were hugging himself. A frightened look was plastered on the boy's face while he had his head tilted to the side while his glossy eyes turned to Caesar.

"Sherman's been having bad dreams. Each one worse than the last" Maurice signed. Caesar then looked down to the boy and held his hand out to him. Sherman took the chimpanzee's hand without question and was lead over next to Cornelia and the still sleeping Cornelius.

"Go back to sleep, Maurice. I got this" Caesar signed. Maurice only nodded and went back for his own hut. Caesar then sat down in front of the boy.

"Your dreams... what are they... about?" Caesar asked, speaking instead of signing.

"They're about Ms. Grunion" Sherman answered, choking up as he said her name. Caesar then was confused.

"Who is she?" Caesar asked in sign language.

"She's the woman who threatened to take me away from my father, she thinks animals should never adopt human kids, including dogs and apes. I had a dream, that she was dragging me away from you. She then turned into this mud-like monster and dragged me underground. I felt like I couldn't breathe, Caesar" Sherman explained. Caesar then snarled at the mention of this woman, he may not have ever met her or seen her face before, but he knew based on what Sherman said, she was the worse being to walk the planet.

"She won't. I... won't... allow it, Sherman" Caesar said before he saw Cornelia sitting up while still holding Cornelius against her chest, doing her best not to wake the baby.

"He's right. we'd protect you" she signed to him. Sherman smiled a little bit, but his eyes still remained glossy with tears.

"If she... cannot see past anyone's... differences, then she doesn't... understand what it means... to be... loved" Caesar told Sherman gently, with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Would you like to sleep with us, for the night?" Cornelia signed, offering the boy shelter and comfort with them. Sherman then nodded, not saying a word before lying down in between the two chimpanzees.

"Goodnight" Caesar said to Sherman. The boy then got an idea, he wanted to say something he had gotten lukewarm replies from Mr. Peabody about.

"I love you, Caesar" Sherman said. His comment surprised Caesar a bit, he had never been shown love by a human child before. But then again, this boy had trusted Caesar ever since he found himself in their care.

"I... love you too... Sherman. I love you... like you... were my own... son" Caesar whispered. Sherman began to feel happy again. Whenever he told Mr. Peabody he loved him, all he ever got was 'I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman', which always made him feel sad, like he felt the dog didn't ever have the strength or heart to say the words 'I love you too'. But, when Caesar said it, he felt like a child opening presents on his birthday. Cornelia and Caesar then had one arm around Sherman like a protective blanket and the three of them fell asleep together.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done! I wanted to add another moment of Sherman being comforted from a nightmare, but this time with Caesar being the one providing comfort instead of Maurice like he did a few chapters ago. Also, Caesar is the first to actually tell Sherman he loves him like his own son, which makes Sherman feel happy and even more at home with the apes. The next chapter, their 'Human Work' beings, and so does Sherman's, with teaching Peabody the ways of the ape colony. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes! A new update for this story has arrived! In our last update, Koba expressed how much he hated the idea of letting humans into their tribe until the dam is fixed. Peabody learned that Ellie had a daughter whom she lost to the Simian Flu a long time ago. Sherman was also having more bad dreams until Caesar allowed him to rest with him. Caesar also tells Sherman he loved the boy like he were his own son, which made Sherman feel happy. Now, we continue where we left from before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everybody was still asleep, the sound of the rain pattering was getting them to wake up from their rest. Alexander was the first one to get up, he sat up from his cot to see Maurice and Sherman standing in front of him outside his tent. Maurice then looked down to see the book that Alexander was holding against his chest and gave a light grunt. Alexander put the book away under his cot and looked to his parents, who had also just woken up. Malcolm and Ellie looked out the other end of the tent to reveal more apes surrounding the campground.

"I guess it's time to get to work" Malcolm said as he got out of his sleeping bag. Ellie nodded and got up as well, Alexander following behind her.

"Hey, Alex, you mind waking up Mr. Peabody and Penny?" Malcolm asked. He only nodded and walked into the tent they slept in and stood in between the two cots. Both beds were at separate ends of the tent.

"Guys, guys, wake up" Alex said in a tone that was soft, but loud enough to snap the two out of their sleep. Peabody stood up, yawned, stretched his arms out, and cracked his back before putting his glasses on. Penny just rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Alexander? What are you doing?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"It's time to get up. There are apes waiting for us" Alexander explained. Peabody then got out of his cot and went outside to see Sherman standing alongside Maurice and several other apes behind Malcolm, Ellie, and Alexander's tent. Peabody then looked to Penny.

"We have work to do" he told her. Penny nodded and got out of her cot and followed Peabody and Alexander outside.

* * *

Malcolm, Ellie, Kemp, Carver, and Foster were now working on the dam while the apes supervised them. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Blue Eyes sat atop their horses as they watched over them. Peabody and Penny stayed outside the dam with Sherman. Caesar then noticed something, one of them was missing. Koba wasn't there with them.

"Where's Koba?" Caesar signed.

"Still angry. He said he was going hunting" Maurice answered. Caesar looked to Blue Eyes, who had Cornelius snuggled against his chest and cooing. His gaze then looked over towards Sherman, who was now sitting on a rock, with Peabody and Penny sitting across from him on a large log that sat by the lake at the bottom of the dam.

"Sherman, first off, I want to say how sorry I am for that argument we had" Peabody began, but Sherman just stayed silent.

"So, you're sorry for not telling me that Ms. Grunion was trying to take me away?" asked Sherman.

"Yes, but I felt it was only necessary to keep that from you because it's the father's job to worry about things like that. It's never the child's position to worry about that" Peabody said. Sherman's eyes narrowed again, he knew any time some said the word 'But' after saying sorry, it meant they retracted the apology.

"But I deserved to have known. I deserved to worry" Sherman said.

"He's right, he should have known" Penny added in to the conversation. Sherman then turned to her, losing his glare and gave her a softer look.

"I appreciate you standing up for me, Penny. But I think I can handle this one on my own this time" he said to her, politely as he could. Penny only gave a nod to let her friend know she understood.

"Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the bully is supposed to be investigated, not the victim. You should have called the police and have Grunion arrested right then and there, you didn't have to comply with her" Sherman pointed out, continuing to express to Peabody how he felt about what happened. The beagle knew Sherman was right, but he still had to try and get the boy to see reason as to why he did the things he did.

"The woman was very intimidating, Sherman. She even got the principal to shut up and tremble in his chair" Peabody explained.

"You've proven I can't trust you, Mr. Peabody. But Caesar's already proven that I can trust him" Sherman said before he turned his head to the ape king who sat on his horse mighty and proud.

"Caesar?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, that's his name" Sherman told her. Penny then looked up to the other apes that were next to Caesar, including Luca who was watching by a dead tree as the humans made their way up towards the dam.

"Well, who are the others?" she asked.

"The orangutan is Maurice. He's Caesar's loyal friend and adviser. He's also the tribe's school teacher" Sherman explained before pointing to Blue Eyes.

"The chimpanzee with the scars on his chest and the side of his cheek is Blue Eyes, he's Caesar's son. He got those scars fighting a bear, a bear that I killed on my own without any help" he continued, in a tone that sounded like he was showing Peabody sass. Penny was impressed however that Sherman actually killed a bear and managed to survive.

"Who's the chimpanzee next to Maurice?" Penny asked.

"That's Rocket. I don't really know much about him, but he's pretty loyal to Caesar. His son Ash is really nice too" said Sherman.

"What about the gorilla right over there?" Peabody piped in, pointing to Luca.

"That, is Luca. He taught me how to fight, to hunt, and defend myself. He also taught me how to use a spear and a bow. He's the leader of the Gorilla Guardians, they protect the colony. I just to happen to be an honorary member" Sherman said. Penny grew even more impressed, but Peabody only grew more worried. His fatherly instincts were telling him to start scolding the boy for even being taught how to use weapons, or handle situations with violence, but he held back.

"And Sherman? Who's the bonobo? The one covered in scratches and has that really scary eye?" Penny asked. Sherman knew who Penny was talking about. He sighed and then answered her question.

"That's Koba. He just hates humans because he's spent most of his life as a test subject for different laboratories across the country. He can't forgive humans for what they did to him, I'm just amazed he can even tolerate me being around" Sherman told her.

"Sherman. It's kind of Caesar to take you in and give you a place to stay, but you're not an ape. You belong with humans, and you need to come home" Peabody said, trying to explain things to his son. Even though the inside of the WABAC was damaged, there was still the 'Internal Repair' mode button inside the ship that would allow the WABAC's AI take over and repair itself, so getting back home wasn't a worry to him. Sherman on the other hand was not liking where Peabody was taking this conversation.

"That's just your opinion. I've proven that I'm an ape to the colony" Sherman said as he stood up from the rock. Peabody then stood up from the log he was sitting on next to Penny and spoke again.

"You are a boy, Sherman. You've always been a human boy since I found you in that alleyway seven years ago" he said with a more stern tone. Caesar then saw this and walked up towards Peabody.

"Sherman... doesn't have... to be the same species... to be an... ape" Caesar said before he looked over to the boy and placed a hand over where Sherman's heart is.

"He is an ape... in here. He shows... bravery, loyalty, and... strength that only... apes have" he continued to him. Sherman smiled at Caesar's words before the chimpanzee stood up and turned back to the white-furred beagle.

"Yes, but Sherman is still human on the outside. And as long as he is human, he will behave and act like one" Peabody said with his paws on his hips with his eyes narrowed at Caesar. Penny began to get nervous, biting on her lip in fear. Peabody was disrespecting the king of the apes, the one who gave him a chance to try and make things right with his son, and he was not using that chance wisely. Caesar only huffed and knelt down to Peabody's eye-level to face him.

"Doesn't... matter. Sherman... is ape... in our eyes. You fail to see... not what someone is... but what... they can be" Caesar said before placing a hand on the human boy's back.

"Come" Caesar told Sherman in sign language before walking back towards his horse. Sherman followed him willingly. Peabody just stood where he was and watched as Sherman and Caesar walked back towards the horses.

"Well, that went better than expected" Penny said sarcastically before she saw how sad Peabody looked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Peabody, I'm sure you'll make this up to him. And I'm sure he'll forgive you soon" Penny told him.

"I hope so, Penny. I hope so" Peabody said before he looked to the horses and saw Cornelius hopping onto Sherman's lap and the boy smiled down at the infant chimpanzee, scratching the top of his head gently.

* * *

Koba and two chimpanzees he brought with him were climbing up the cables of the golden gate bridge until they reached the top. All three were panting, slightly exhausted from the running and climbing they did to get to the top. Koba looked down below and saw a convoy of trucks on the pier underneath the bridge, several humans were loading large crates out of the backs of the trucks.

"Look, humans below!" Koba signed before he started to climb down from the top of the bridge and the two other apes followed him down. All three of them climbed down below the bridge and swung from the support beams that held the bridge up all the way down to the building. They hid behind a large cell-phone tower covered in vines and leaves so that they wouldn't be spotted by the humans so easily.

"Why are we here?" one of the chimpanzees asked in sign language. Koba then turned to the humans and watched as they unloaded hundreds of thousands of armed weapons. He snarled as he saw weapons like AK-47's, AR-15's, even Barret M82's being unloaded and taken out of their boxes to be put together and loaded with ammunition.

"Caesar trusts humans, Koba does not" Koba signed while still staring down at the humans unloading the guns. Gunfire caught their attention and they turned their heads to see it was coming from under the bridge. Koba lead the other apes down to see two humans firing two AR-15 assault rifles at two old and broken down trucks as target practice, hanging from the pipes attached to the roof to avoid being seen by the two armed humans on the ground. Koba then swung inside the empty warehouse building under the bridge and landed on his feet to see more guns than he could ever imagine. There were grenade launchers, bazookas, canons, and the assault rifles that were unloaded from the trucks too.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Koba gasped in surprise and looked behind him to see the one of the humans who were firing the guns he saw before right behind him.

"Don't you move! Don't you move, do you understand me? Huh?" one of them ordered. Koba stood still as he was told.

"Terry! Terry, get in here, quick!" he called out. The man's companion, Terry rushed into the room. He also was now pointing his weapon at the bonobo.

"Holy crap!" Terry exclaimed.

"What do we do, huh? What do we do?" asked Terry as he slowly approached the other man, not taking his eye or gun off of Koba. While the two humans debated as to what they should do about him, Koba got an idea. He stuck his tongue out at them and blew a raspberry at them.

"PFFFFFFFTTTTT!" Koba then began to dance around like a goofy circus performer, making noises a feral ape would make as well as random gibberish that they couldn't understand. Terry and his friend began to laugh lightly at Koba's distracting show he was putting on for them.

"Dude, I think he's hungry" the other human said.

"He must have gotten separated from the others" said Terry.

"You lost? Trying to get home?" Terry asked in a taunting manner. Koba just stood still and said nothing, continuing his 'dumb' act.

"Go on! Get lost! Stupid monkey!" Terry shouted. Koba was offended by what he was just called by a human, a species not even close to an ape.

"Go on, you heard him! Go!" the other human demanded. Koba then ran off out of the warehouse, and ran over to the two chimpanzees who came with him, who were hiding behind a large stack of sand-bags.

"Enough guns here to kill every ape. Must warn Caesar" Koba signed. The two chimpanzees looked to one another and nodded in agreement.

"Who knows what the humans are really doing up there?" Koba added. The three of them ran back towards the tribe.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done. So Peabody and Sherman are not off to a good start about fixing their severed father-son relationship. He's got a long ways to go before he can try and convince Sherman that he is sorry. Koba has also discovered the hidden weapons stash hidden away by the humans. Next chapter, things begin to intensify once again. Please review, thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And here we are once again with another update for this epic crossover. In this new update, intensity rises, Peabody's quest to regain Sherman's trust continues, and Koba continues to try and urge that the humans cannot be trusted, especially after discovering their gigantic weapons stash hidden underneath the golden gate bridge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman was now sitting underneath a dead tree, playing with Cornelius. He was teaching Cornelius the old human nursery rhyme 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Each time Sherman performed the rhyme and made hand motions to go with it, Cornelius clapped and giggled at them. It made Sherman happy to see the infant smile, he never thought something this small could bring someone this much happiness. Sherman then turned to see Penny walking over towards him, and sitting down next to him.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey" Sherman replied before he picked Cornelius up and set him in his lap.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. With Mr. Peabody" Penny said, trying to apologize on his adopted father's behalf.

"I know he's doing his best to set things right. But I don't think he understands what being an ape means to me" Sherman said before he began to tickle Cornelius on his tiny belly, making him laugh.

"And what exactly does being an ape mean to you?" Penny asked, confused as to what Sherman meant by that.

"Well, before I was brought here, I felt like nothing but a screw up. I felt like I was nothing but a clumsy pathetic kid who could only do wrong no matter how hard I tried to do things right. Not just with school, but Mr. Peabody as well. I know Mr. Peabody is trying to get me to learn from my errors, but sometimes I just feel like the only thing I learn from them is that I'm not good enough" Sherman said, feeling a little down as he spoke. Penny then began to realize what Sherman meant.

"So you feel like you were an outcast because of your flaws? Not just because your dad isn't like everyone else?" Penny asked. Sherman nodded before he picked Cornelius up again and held him against his chest, hugging the baby gently like a teddy bear.

"But when the apes took me in, and taught me how to fight, hunt, make myself better, I started to feel... like I was getting stronger. The more I started following the teachings of Caesar instead of my mistakes, the more my confidence grew, the less I started messing things up. I've never felt that before until I was taken in by them, and it feels rewarding and satisfying at the same time" the boy explained. Penny now fully understood, and she saw a new side of Sherman she didn't see during their adventure in Egypt and their visit to Leonardo Da Vinci's. She felt like she was seeing a new Sherman, and she felt happy knowing her friend was growing spiritually during his time with the ape colony.

"Wow, I didn't realize that was how you felt about all this" Penny commented before she looked up to the dam to see humans and apes working together to fix it. She then moved forwards and reached her hand out to Cornelius.

"So, who's this little guy?" asked Penny.

"His name is Cornelius, he was just born two days ago. Blue Eyes' little brother, and Caesar's second born son" Sherman explained as he watched Penny hold her hand out. Cornelius placed his tiny and slightly chubby hand into her's.

"He's so tiny" Penny said as she felt Cornelius wrap his digits around her thumb. Sherman smiled and continued to watch the two play while they talked.

"You say that now, but he's gonna grow up to be a strong ape. One that everyone will come to love and respect" Sherman told him. The sound of horse's hooves scraping against the dirt caught the two kids' attention, and they looked up to see Caesar on his horse, staring down at her.

"Is that him?" whispered Penny. Sherman only nodded in response before setting Cornelius down against the tree and walking up to the chimpanzee.

"It's alright, Caesar. Penny is a friend, she's not like Mr. Peabody. You can trust her" Sherman signed. Caesar nodded and stepped off his horse and crouched down to Penny's eye-level.

"She know sign?" Caesar asked to Sherman in sign language. Sherman only shook his head to tell him 'No'. Caesar gave a lone nod and looked to Penny.

"It is... nice to... meet you, Penny. The apes... welcome you... with open arms" Caesar said before he stood up and held his hand out to Penny.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Caesar. And thank you" Penny said before taking Caesar's hand and shaking it. A loud boom now echoed throughout the air, startling the horses, as well as some of the apes. Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody, Caesar, Maurice, Blue Eyes, Luca, and Rocket all turned their heads to the dam and saw smoke and dust emerge from the entrance to the dam itself.

"Oh no" Penny whispered. Caesar took Cornelius and handed him to Blue Eyes.

"Watch your brother" Caesar signed to him. Blue Eyes only nodded in reply and got back on his horse. Sherman then followed Caesar towards the dam, even grabbing a spear from a weapon's rack that Luca brought with him as he followed him. Rocket, Luca, Ash, and Penny ran after them. Peabody then saw this and began running after his son.

"Sherman! Come back here, it's not safe up there! Sherman!" Mr. Peabody called out, trying to get his son to stop running towards the area of the dam where the smoke and dust came from. Once they got up to the very top of the dam, they went inside and saw Alexander and Ellie down below where the maintenance tunnel was located, holding flashlights in their hands.

"What happened!?" Penny asked.

"The explosion from the dynamite caused a cave in! Carver's trapped in there. So's Malcolm, Kemp, and Foster!" Ellie answered with a worried look on her face. Sherman then ran down to the very bottom of the stairs to see boulders of concrete debris blocking the maintenance tunnel.

"I gotta move that big one first" Sherman said before climbing the tiny blockade. Peabody and Penny followed.

"Sherman, get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Peabody demanded.

"No! I have to get them out of there" Sherman said as he peaked in between the large boulder and the entrance.

"Leave that to the adults, Sherman. Just get down from there!" Mr. Peabody ordered again. He then felt Penny place a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"Let him do this" she told him.

"But Penny, he's..." Peabody was about to continue, but Penny stopped him.

"He knows what he's doing, trust me. Let him do this" Penny said. They both watched as Sherman stick his spear in between the boulder and tunnel entrance, and begin to push on the spear, grunting as he pushed harder and harder. Sherman stopped for a short while but then continued to push, only harder, this time using his feet to add some extra force to his pushes. Peabody, Penny, Ellie, Alexander, Ash, Luca, Rocket, and Caesar couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the boulder actually shaking, it was starting to move.

"Help him!" Caesar ordered. Rocket and Luca went down the stairs and began to pull on the boulder as soon as they were able to get a good grip on it. With their combined strengths, they moved the boulder out of the way, and pushed it into a flooded area of the dam.

"Help me move these rocks out of the way" Sherman signed to Luca. The gorilla nodded and began helping Sherman toss the boulders to the side and into the water. A light started to appear from in between the debris, and once it was cleared out, Sherman could see Carver with a piece of debris on his leg.

"I see him! There he is! He's injured, I don't think he can move!" Sherman called out. Rocket then got inside the tunnel and helped Carver out by lifting the rock that caused his leg to be injured and then he dragged him out of the tunnel by his hand that wasn't carrying the flashlight.

"You okay?" Mr. Peabody asked. Carver shook his head and lifted the leg of his pants to show his leg severely bruised, as well as bleeding from several cuts that were open by smaller pieces of debris that were stuck in his leg as well. Ellie then looked into the tunnel, and saw Malcolm and the others coming out as well.

"There they are!" Alexander shouted as he peeked his head in to see his father still alive and making out of the tunnel safely without any injuries. Peabody then looked to Sherman again, still bewildered at how he almost managed to make the large boulder move. If Rocket and Luca hadn't helped, Sherman could have moved it with a few more tries.

"Sherman, how did you do that? You've never been able to do things like that before" Mr. Peabody asked. Sherman didn't speak, he was only panting from the amount of weight he had to lift to save Malcolm and his friends.

"I'll explain for you" Penny said to Mr. Peabody. She then gave Sherman a wink, which made Sherman smile. Everyone now left the dam and went back down to the lower ground level of the woods.

* * *

While Carver's leg was being treated by Ellie and Alexander, Peabody had just been explained why Sherman did what he did to him by Penny. She made sure to repeat exactly what Sherman had told her, so that he could fluently understand.

"H-He really feels like that?" Peabody asked, amazed at what Sherman had told her. Penny only nodded before continuing.

"Sherman's become more mature than before. He's no longer the kid who always goes by the rules, or the kid who screws up and tries to right them on his own anymore. This isn't the same Sherman, he's different" Penny told him. The beagle then looked behind him to see Sherman standing next to Caesar while he and Malcolm were discussing extending their stay to remove the debris to resume their work on the dam.

"You know what, I think you're right. I'm now just starting to see it, and I don't see him as a little kid anymore. Despite being seven, he's grown more independent, his self-confidence has gotten stronger as well. Maybe, viewing himself is an ape means something more" Peabody said smiling. Penny began to smile too, happy that Mr. Peabody was now finally beginning to understand. She watched as the snowy white-furred beagle ran up to where Sherman, Malcolm, and Caesar stood.

"Are you alright?" Caesar asked Malcolm. He was panting, still in slight shock over what happened.

"Thank you, you saved our lives" Malcolm said with gratitude before turning to Sherman.

"Ellie told me what you did. I owe you my life, Sherman" he said. Sherman smiled and walked closer to the adult human.

"You're welcome" Sherman said, holding out his hand. Malcolm gladly took it and shook the boy's hand. Malcolm then broke the handshake apart and looked up to Caesar.

"We've got a lot more debris to clear out now. We might need a bit more time" Malcolm said.

"How long?" Caesar asked, not noticing that Cornelius escaped his older brother's grasp and ran over towards where Alexander, Ellie, Penny and the others rested. Everyone was now watching as Cornelius climbed on top of Ellie's back, Blue Eyes was watching behind them.

"Oh" Ellie said before chuckling at the sight of the baby on her shoulder. Peabody walked forward towards Ellie and gave a small smile. Flashbacks of when he used to play with Sherman as a baby filled his head while he watched Alexander and Ellie gently play with Cornelius. Peabody was now coming to realize that the apes were not so bad as Dreyfus and Carver said they were.

"Caesar" Mr. Peabody said, catching the chimpanzee's attention. Caesar walked off his horse and looked to him.

"I owe you a thank you, and an apology" said Mr. Peabody.

"What... for?" asked Caesar, confused as to what the beagle meant.

"For taking care of my son, and turning him into a much stronger person than I ever could. He's changing, and even Penny has noticed it. I owe it to you for that, Caesar" Mr. Peabody said.

"And... the apology?" asked Caesar.

"For thinking you were savage brutes. Even if my stay here was only for a short time, I've come to understand that the apes only want peace. And, that you only want what's best for you people, and I can certainly respect that. I'm sorry for doubting you" Peabody said, now getting on one knee, kneeling before the ape king. Caesar now smiled at this, and Sherman smiled at the sight too. Caesar looked to Sherman, who nodded before the chimpanzee looked down at the kneeling beagle again.

"Apology... accepted. Mr. Peabody" Caesar said. All their eyes went back to Cornelius who was now inside Carver's luggage. He pulled a blanket out of the bag to see a shotgun.

"Hey! Hey!" Carver shouted, moving towards the baby and attempting to grab the weapon. Blue Eyes screeched at him and ran over to his little brother's aid. Carver took out a towel and tried to whip it at Cornelius.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Carver demanded as he was about to hit Cornelius with the rag. Blue Eyes rammed himself into Carver's side, knocking him to the ground before he started attacking Kemp and Foster. Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny watched with horror as Blue Eyes screeched into their faces. Blue Eyes then looked behind him to see Carver holding the shotgun that Cornelius found.

"Hey! I'll kill you!" he shouted.

"Carver, don't!" Mr. Peabody yelled before running out towards him.

"Stay out of this, mutt!" Carver shouted back before whacking the gun across Mr. Peabody's muzzle like a baseball bat. Sherman then ran towards Carver with his spear in his hand, and used it to slash the back of Carver's left leg.

"Ahh!" shouted Carver, making him drop the weapon and turning towards Sherman, who now stood over Mr. Peabody and pointing his spear at him. Sherman then bared his teeth and hissed like an ape, threatening to stab Carver with the spear if he came any closer. Caesar then walked up and picked the gun up, whacking Carver across the face the same way he did to Peabody before.

"No! Don't! Caesar, no!" Malcolm begged, running over towards him. Caesar then looked behind him and pointed the gun to Malcolm. All eyes were on Caesar, scared to see what would happen next.

"I... said... no guns!" Caesar growled with fury and venom in his voice towards Malcolm. Ellie and Alexander flinched as Caesar was now pointing the gun at them.

"No, don't" Ellie calmly plead with the king ape.

"Please" Malcolm said. Caesar was now pointing the gun at Foster, Kemp, and Carver. But what Peabody realized was that Caesar wasn't pointing it to him, Sherman, or Penny. Peabody could only make one thing out of this, through his thanks and apology, he had won Caesar's trust. They all watched as Caesar lowered the weapon and then tossed it into the lake, making a loud splash as it touched the water and sank to the bottom. Caesar's rage-filled eyes were now fixed on Malcolm once again.

"I didn't know. I swear" he said. Caesar then looked down and saw Cornelius running towards him. He picked the infant up and held him against his chest before he handed him to Penny.

"Hold him" Caesar ordered. Penny did as she was asked and took Cornelius into her arms before walking towards Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

"Human... leave... NOW!" Caesar screamed at Malcolm before he looked back down at Mr. Peabody. Sherman became worried, thinking that Mr. Peabody was part of it as well.

"Caesar, he didn't know" Sherman said in Peabody's defense. Caesar took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know" he said before he helped Mr. Peabody up. He noticed that the impact from the gun hitting gave Peabody a bruise on his cheek underneath his left eye, not to mention cracked the left lens of his glasses.

"You tried... to protect my... sons... thank you" Caesar said with great gratitude in his voice.

"You don't have to thank me, Caesar. I was in your debt after all" Peabody said.

"But I... do" Caesar said. He then turned towards Blue Eyes.

"Take him to the healer" he signed.

"Yes, father" Blue Eyes signed back before he walked over to Peabody and took his paw and guided him back to the tribe to have his face looked at. Sherman and Penny followed behind them. All the other apes did too, but not before hissing to Malcolm and his crew, especially to Carver, who Malcolm was furious with at this very moment. His stupid action cost them their alliance with the apes, and their one chance to make peace with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Wasn't that a pretty intense chapter? The humans have now lost their chance to establish peace with the apes and fix the dam, all because one of them broke Caesar's rule about guns. Peabody on the other hand, had won Caesar's trust because he not only fought to prevent Carver from killing Blue Eyes and Cornelius and get injured in the process, but he now understands what being an ape means to Sherman, and how it's made him grow into an entirely new person. Next chapter, Malcolm tries to apologize and convince Caesar to let them stay. Please review, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello fans and followers of Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and Planet of the Apes alike. I bring you another update! Sherman has just revealed what being an ape means to him, and how it's made him change for the better, and Peabody has seen it by watching him save Malcolm and his crew members from a cave-in of the dam's maintenance tunnel. Caesar is now angry with Malcolm and his family because Cornelius found a gun in Carver's luggage, but Peabody tried to stop Carver from killing Blue Eyes with the gun, which got him a 'Thank You' from Caesar. Now, Malcolm and the others have been forced out of the tribe, while Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny are still welcome. Now, we continue where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caesar lead the apes down the path back to the tribe, Maurice, Luca, Blue Eyes, Rocket, Sherman, Penny, and Peabody all followed him as well on their own horses. Sherman had his horse pick up the pace slightly to ride right next to Mr. Peabody.

"Hey. How's your cheek?" asked Sherman. Peabody placed a paw on where Carver hit him with the gun and winced in pain.

"Still stings, but I'll live" Mr. Peabody answered. The two of them stayed quiet for a bit longer before Sherman spoke up again.

"That was really brave of you. Trying to protect Blue Eyes" Sherman said.

"I couldn't just let Carver kill an ape, not after how incredible being with them truly is" Peabody replied. Penny overheard the conversation between the two and piped in.

"Do you think Caesar's still mad with Malcolm because of it?" Penny asked.

"I'm pretty sure. He hasn't lost that angry face since he told him and his crew to leave" Sherman said looking up towards Caesar.

"I understand why he's like this, but his anger is misplaced. It's Carver whom he should be directing his anger at, not Malcolm" Peabody said, expressing his own opinion about the situation. Peabody was equally as mad at Carver, he broke the 'No Weapons' rule, and he tried to murder the ape king's first born. If it were up to Peabody, if Carver had not overpowered him like he did, he would have snatched the gun out of his hand and destroyed it on the spot.

"How much further do we have to go?" Penny asked, wondering if they were getting any closer to where they needed to be.

"Not long, it's just a little further past that old gas station" Sherman said, pointing at the abandoned 76 station that he had passed by after the deer hunt from a few days ago. After a total of two minutes of following Caesar on horseback, they had finally arrived back at the colony. Penny looked around in awe, the colony was so much bigger than she thought it would be. She was amazed by the large walls, tree-houses, and huts that make up the establishment in which they stood upon.

"It reminds me of that one movie. The one with the blue aliens that lived in a gigantic tree" Penny said.

"Avatar?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah" she replied. Once everyone had gotten off their horses, they looked up to see one of the healers. They were shouting in panic.

"Caesar, your wife" the healer signed. Caesar now grew more worried than before and started running towards the healer's hut, Blue Eyes followed, still carrying his baby brother in his arms as he ran. Sherman looked to Peabody and Penny.

"Follow me" Sherman told them before he ran after Caesar, Penny and Mr. Peabody following closely behind him. Once they finally finished the spiraling pathway, they were officially inside the hut and saw Cornelia lying on a bed of leaves, surrounded by three more healer apes. When Sherman saw her, he was just as worried as her husband was. She looked even sicker than before, her skin was as pale as ice, she was wheezing every time she took in a breath, even letting a breath out as well, she was also struggling to try and stay awake.

"Oh no" Sherman said before running to Cornelia's side and taking her hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Penny asked. Mr. Peabody approached them and placed his paw on Cornelia's forehead. She was burning up, badly.

"It's a very high fever" Peabody told everyone. Caesar placed his hand on her forehead as well, Peabody was right.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caesar signed to the beagle.

"I don't know. I don't have any medicine on me. I only had painkillers, but I left them back at the camp. I'm pretty sure Malcolm's packed everything and left by now, so I'm not sure what to do" Peabody answered. Everyone then heard the sound of more apes coming, and turned to see Malcolm and Ellie standing at the entrance to the hut. Caesar's eyes narrowed in anger at the two of them. They had returned after he told them to leave and not come back.

"I'm sorry. That was all my fault. But I will make him leave" Malcolm said, referring to Carver and his mistake of smuggling a gun into the tribe. Caesar shut his eyes tightly, turning away from them and back to his wife.

"This... my home. You should not... be here" Caesar told them.

"I understand" Malcolm said. Ellie then touched her husband's hand to get his attention and pointed to Cornelia.

"She's sick" Malcolm whispered.

"It's a very high fever. I can't treat her without any medicine" Peabody said to them.

"How long has she been this way?" Ellie asked, concerned for the health of Caesar's mate.

"Sherman?" Peabody asked, wondering if his son knew the answer to Ellie's question.

"A few days. After she gave birth" Sherman answered. Ellie then slowly approached them.

"I have medicine" she said. Peabody turned his head back towards Ellie.

"Antibiotics" she continued. The beagle then looked to Caesar.

"Those will work. They'll help her, Caesar" Mr. Peabody said. The chimpanzee then looked to Malcolm.

"Maybe she can help" he offered. Caesar had a softer look on his face now, his anger fading away and concern for his wife flowing through his body.

"Do... not... trust you" Caesar said, still on edge from what happened at the dam.

"I don't blame you. But believe me, we are not all like him" Malcolm said, trying reason with the ape king.

"Please. Let us help you" Ellie calmly plead. Caesar looked down to his wife, who was still wheezing and rasping in her struggle to stay awake. He felt like if she was not treated soon, she could die, and Caesar didn't want that.

"Caesar, she needs what they have" Sherman said, trying to help convince him. Caesar stayed silent for a bit longer as he caressed Cornelia's cheek gently. He then stood up and turned back towards the two humans, signalling for Ellie to come forward. She nodded and approached the ailing Cornelia, taking off her backpack and reaching into her first-aid kit.

"You're going to need some help" Mr. Peabody said, catching Ellie's attention.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked.

"I'm a licensed physician, Nobel prize winning scientist, chef, corporate pioneer. I even invented the fist bump, tear away pants, the backside ollie, and zumba in my spare time. I even mastered time travel, just trust me, I can help you" Mr. Peabody reassured her. Ellie took out a large bottle of antibiotics and handed it to the white furred beagle. Peabody he read the label on the bottle carefully, trying to make sure this medication would help Cornelia battle her fever.

"These will do nicely. These are the strong kind, they should be able to help her body fight the virus" Peabody said to Caesar, reassuring him that Ellie's medicine would work to help restore Cornelia back to health. Caesar then nodded before he looked to Malcolm.

"One... day. You stay one day" he said, giving them only one day to stay. This caused Malcolm and Ellie to look towards him with bewildered looks on their faces. Blue Eyes looked to his father.

"Father, no!" he signed, but Caesar wasn't paying attention.

"We might need more time" Malcolm said, trying to get Caesar to extend their stay with them.

"ONE DAY!" Caesar screamed at him. He then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Ape... will help. Sherman... too" he told Malcolm. Peabody then looked to Sherman.

"Sherman, do you think you'll be alright with this?" asked the beagle. The redhead only nodded before speaking.

"Yes, I'll be fine. But right now, we need you to focus on helping Cornelia. The longer she goes untreated, the stronger her flu gets" Sherman told him. Peabody agreed with Sherman's statement about him needing to be more focused on Cornelia than him.

"Just be careful, alright?" Mr. Peabody said.

"I will, Mr. Peabody" Sherman answered before he walked to the exit of the healer's. Sherman turned to Blue Eyes to see if he would follow him to help Malcolm with the dam. Blue Eyes only had a disgruntled look on his face.

"I will not help!" he signed to Sherman. Caesar t

hen gave his son a look of disappointment and looked back to Malcolm.

"Carver... must... leave. One condition" Caesar told him. Malcolm nodded, he agreed to that condition without question.

* * *

At the camp, Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Sherman on horseback along with the Gorilla Guardians, lead by Luca supervised as they forced Carver out of the camp. Carver struggled to break free from Foster's tight grasp on him as he was now pulling him away.

"This is BS! You hear me!? This is BS!" he shouted.

"Get him out of here" Malcolm ordered. Foster nodded and pulled him towards the Jeep they came in.

"Move! That's enough, Come on, get out of here!" Foster demanded as he kept dragging Carver away. Malcolm then looked up to Caesar.

"Okay?" Malcolm asked. Caesar nodded and spoke.

"Okay" he replied. Caesar lead all the apes back to the colony, Malcolm, Kemp, and Alexander following right behind him. Foster later joined them after locking Carver in the Jeep, and taking the keys with him. Once Carver was locked away, as Caesar ordered, they got back to work on the dam.

* * *

Koba had just returned to the tribe, the two apes who came with him followed behind him. Koba got off his horse and then ran up to Blue Eyes, who was now roasting deer meat over a fire to cook it.

"Just came from the city. Humans very dangerous! Where is Caesar?" Koba asked in sign language. Blue Eyes put the stick carrying the meat down and signed back to the bonobo.

"With the humans" he signed before pointing in the direction of the dam. Koba then ran off towards the dam to tell Caesar what he found, rage filling his heart at the thought of apes and humans actually working together. After he ran past the lake, and up to the entrance to the dam, he went inside and saw Maurice, and Rocket actually giving other apes orders at to what to do to help the humans. Sherman helped clear the debris from the explosion from earlier out of the way. Blue Eyes came right behind Koba and watched them work as well.

"Yo, Alex. This relay is busted. Can you see if there's another one?" Foster asked before handing Alexander the machine part he held in his hands. Alexander stared down at it and analyzed it for a few minutes before he looked to Foster and spoke.

"Yeah" he answered before walking over towards Penny who was sitting by a large box full of electronic parts. She offered to help anyway she can, and Caesar had allowed her to come along with them.

"Hey Penny. See if you can find something that looks just like this" Alexander said before handing the part to Penny.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure I saw one in here just a bit ago when I was going through the box earlier" Penny responded while taking in the details of the part so she could get a good idea of what it looked like, and where it was in the box she last saw it. She then put the part down the part next to her and began to look through the contents of the box. Eventually, she found the part Alexander was looking for, and it was like new.

"How's this?" Penny asked before handing him the part. Alexander looked at it for a good bit before taking it into his hands.

"This will work perfectly. Thank you" he said before walking back up to where his father and Foster were working. Koba growled and then began to climb down to the bottom where everyone was working, using the pipes as well as the support beams of the dam's interior to get down, Blue Eyes following right behind him. Once Koba got down he turned to another ape.

"Caesar" he signed. The ape pointed over to the other end of the dam where the debris was being carried away. Koba then walked towards the area, pushing Sherman down.

"Ow! What the heck, Koba!" Sherman exclaimed. Koba snarled and bared his fangs at Sherman.

"Hey, you can't treat him like that!" Alexander said, running to Sherman's aid, only for Koba to knock him down too.

"Hey!" Alexander yelled. Koba was now giving anger-filled shouts at Alexander. The noise caught Malcolm's attention and ran over to protect his son and Sherman.

"No! No! No! Don't!" Malcolm shouted. Koba just howled and approached them further roaring at them even louder than before. Before Koba could try and hurt them, Maurice stood in front of them with a disapproving glare.

"Where Caesar? Want Caesar" Koba demanded. He then began shouting out into the hallway right next to him.

"CAESAR!" he roared. Maurice let out a grunt and took a defensive position, ready to defend and protect the three humans behind him. Koba then looked behind him again and saw Caesar standing in the middle of the path. The ape king approached the bonobo slowly, with a glare on his face matching the one Maurice bared.

"Humans... attack your sons. You... let... them... stay?" Koba asked outraged.

"Put... apes... in danger!" he continued. Penny just stood up and hid behind a large tank next to one of the control panels, wanting to avoid a confrontation with the hideously scarred ape, but was also still concerned that Koba would try and hurt Sherman.

"Caesar... love humans... more... than apes!" Koba exclaimed. Caesar stood tall and stayed silent, not saying anything. He then watched as Koba walked closer towards him and began jabbing his finger at his chest.

"More... than... your... sons!" he said as he kept on jabbing his king's chest with his finger. Caesar then looked to Blue Eyes, knowing he told Koba his version of what happened. He couldn't be more disappointed in his eldest son than he was right now. He then turned back to face Koba with a low growl emerging from his throat.

"AHHHHH!" Caesar yelled before charging towards Koba. Koba then grabbed Caesar and tackled him down to the floor. Koba then jumped onto Caesar and began banging his fists on the chimpanzee's chest repeatedly. Sherman over towards where Penny was and stood in front of her, Malcolm and Alexander were now backed against the wall. All the other apes were now shouting out ape noises in panic at what was happening in front of them right now.

"Koba, stop!" Sherman shouted before jumping onto Koba's back and began punching him in his dead eye.

"Get... off of me!" Koba shouted before grabbing Sherman by his loincloth and tossed him away. Sherman was able to regain himself and land on his feet, not sustaining any injuries from when Koba threw him. Caesar then used this as an advantage and overpowered Koba. Now, Caesar was on top of Koba, punching his face with great force in each of his fists. Caesar had his hands around Koba's throat, and picked him up and slammed him back down onto the floor multiple times. Foster and Ellie were now watching as well, staring in horror at the sight of this violent brawl between the two apes.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Caesar roared into Koba's face. Koba now was bleeding from his nose, the bottom lip, and top of his dead eye. Caesar then stopped and calmed down, staring down at Koba for a few seconds before releasing his grasp on Koba's throat.

"Ape... not... kill... ape" Caesar said in between breaths, citing the first and most sacred law of the apes. He then stood up and allowed Koba to get up off the floor, gasping and coughing as he did. He turned to see if the other apes would help him, but all of them turned their heads away from him, disappointment in their eyes as they refused to even give Koba any eye-contact.

"Forgive... me" Koba rasped while holding his hand up to Caesar, asking for forgiveness. Caesar just stood there and stared down at him before reaching his hand out to Koba. Before he could touch the tips of Koba's fingers, he retracted his hand and walked away and out of the dam. Caesar then walked over to Sherman.

"Are you alright?" Caesar signed to the boy.

"I'm alright. He didn't hurt me, don't worry" Sherman signed back. Caesar nodded and looked to the other apes as a sign to tell them to go back to work. Everyone then resumed what they were doing before. Penny then ran over to Sherman and hugged him. Although Sherman was taken aback by the sudden hug, he returned it.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter fourteen is now finally done! Malcolm was able to regain Caesar's trust, and Ellie and Peabody have offered to treat Cornelia for her illness as well as provide her some very powerful medicine to help cure her. A more violent side of Koba has now been shown, and he brawled against his own king, which cost him the trust of many of his fellow apes. In the next update, work on the dam continues, and Blue Eyes starts to be drawn in to Koba's ideas even more. Please review, thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And here we have our newest update! With Malcolm able to convince Caesar to let them stay longer (even if it is just for one more day only), and Koba trying to convince Caesar that the humans are bad, and they should be thrown out of the colony, which resulted in a massive fight between the two of them inside the dam's control room (with Sherman trying to stop Koba to defend Caesar), bonds grow stronger and weaker on both ends. Peabody and Ellie are even working to help cure Caesar's wife of her flu. Now, it's time to continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherman sat in between Maurice and Blue Eyes, having dinner together while Penny sat next to Caesar. Penny was reluctant at first to eat the meat from the deer that caught a few days ago, but after it was fully cooked, she tried it and it was delicious to her. Both human kids had berries with their meat as well. All five of them ate in silence, Blue Eyes didn't even bother making eye contact with Caesar. Caesar then looked to his son and made him look him right in the eyes.

"You are my son. I need you to listen" Caesar signed. Blue Eyes just scoffed and tossed his dinner into the fire before walking away from them and towards Koba, who was eating all by himself.

"What's his deal?" Penny asked. Caesar only stared into the fire as he answered Penny's question.

"I don't know" he said.

"I think Koba's a bad influence on him" Sherman suggested before taking another handful of berries and eating it.

"It's possible" Maurice signed.

"Revenge... is starting to consume... Koba. Nothing but... hate... fear... and anger" Caesar said while he took up his own dinner and took a large bite out of it.

"Mr. Peabody said that revenge is sometimes like a poison. It can cause us to do things that we wouldn't normally do, because it blinds us" Sherman explained. Caesar nodded, agreeing with that statement. He saw it was taking Koba over, like a virus, and it was starting to spread to his own son as well.

"Your father is right" Maurice signed to the boy.

"Hate, and revenge... clouds one's... judgement... one's vision... one's... heart" Caesar said before he looked over to the fire once again.

"I fear... if Koba succumbs to it... He'll become... something dark... and evil" he continued.

"I just wish Blue Eyes would just listen and see that not all humans are bad" Penny said. Sherman wished for the same thing, but there was a problem, Koba was like a role model and a teacher to Blue Eyes. The more time he spent around Koba and listening to him, the more his ideas about hating and killing humans poisoned the young chimpanzee's mind.

"I wish he wouldn't spend so much time around Koba. He's only teaching him hate" the boy said. Nobody said anything, and went back to eating their meals. Sherman looked over to the area by the school where Blue Eyes was talking to Koba in sign language.

"Your father doesn't trust me now" Koba signed. Blue Eyes just looked to him with a look of sympathy.

"You need to protect him. His love for humans makes him blind" the bonobo added.

"I know" Blue Eyes signed in agreement with his mentor.

"As long as they are here, I fear for Caesar's life" signed Koba. Blue Eyes feared for his own father's life as well. He also began to have doubts about Sherman as well. He knew Sherman was loyal to the apes, but he's been getting along just as well with the humans, even his own father whom Sherman said had betrayed him before, but now has forgiven him and were speaking to one another like nothing happened. Blue Eyes and Koba remained silent and just watched the fire and ate in silence. Koba even offered Blue Eyes some of his dinner, which he willingly accepted.

* * *

Inside the healer's hut, Ellie and Mr. Peabody were both watching over Cornelia and her condition. It wasn't easy at first, but they finally managed to get her to eat and drink some water, even if Cornelia felt like she wasn't hungry even though she hadn't eaten or drank anything for hours. The two of them had just had her take another antibiotic to help her get through the evening as the one they gave her earlier today was slowly wearing off.

"She's starting to look a little better now" Ellie said.

"Indeed. She's much less pale than she was before. Not to mention she's starting to eat and drink more" Mr. Peabody agreed, adding his own observations into the diagnostics as well. Even though it was getting easier by the minute, Peabody had to admit that taking care of an ape was not the same as taking care of a sick human. He had plenty of experience taking care of Sherman whenever he got sick before, so he was able to apply some of that experience to this situation.

"Hopefully she should be feeling well soon as long as we keep having her take the antibiotics, as well as making sure she eats something and drinks plenty of water too" said Ellie as she was now packing up her medical supplies and getting ready to head back to the camp.

"You coming back with us?" asked Ellie.

"Oh, not this time. Caesar has given a tree-house for Penny and I to sleep in. Sherman's still sleeping in Maurice's hut" Peabody explained. Cooing caught the pair's ears and they looked to see Cornelius, standing right by the edge of the entrance.

"Cornelius? What are you doing here?" asked Peabody as he slowly approached the baby.

"Little guy probably just wants to see his mother. But we can't have him getting any closer, he might catch her flu too" Ellie told him. Peabody agreed and looked over to Cornelia who was watching them and started signing to her.

"I'll watch your son for the night. Until Caesar comes, if you want" Peabody offered. Cornelia smiled and began to sign back to him.

"I appreciate that. Thank you" she signed. Peabody then picked Cornelius up into his arms and lied against the trunk of the tree that went in the very middle of the hut. Cornelius was squirming in the beagle's arms, wanting to get out of his grasp.

"Calm down, little one. You'll get to see your mommy soon" Peabody said, but the tiny little chimpanzee was still squirming and struggling, whimpering and screeching out gibberish. He then got an idea, he began to hold Cornelius close to him and slightly rocked him from side to side. Ellie walked up towards Peabody and sat down next to him against the tree trunk.

"Hmm?" Cornelius cooed as he heard Peabody singing to him.

 _"Close your eyes, have no fear._

 _The monster's gone, he's on the run, and you're daddy's here._

 _Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy._

 _Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy._

 _Before you go you sleep, say a little prayer._

 _Every day, and every way, it's getting better and better._

 _Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy"_

Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy" Peabody sang. Ellie smiled at the sight of Peabody singing his lullaby to the infant chimp. Ellie then saw in the corner of her eye, another ape entering the healer's hut, it was Caesar. He stood there and watched as Peabody continued singing to his son.

 _"Out on the ocean, sailing away._

 _I can hardly wait, until you come of age._

 _But I guess we'll both just have to be patient._

 _'Cause it's a long way to go._

 _A hard row to hoe._

 _But in the meantime._

 _Before you cross the street, take my hand._

 _Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans._

 _Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy._

 _Beautiful beautiful beautiful, beautiful boy"_

Cornelius was now resting peacefully inside Peabody's arms. Ellie felt like she was about to cry at the sight of what she just saw. Caesar smiled as well and approached the beagle and got on his knees.

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody. That was very kind of you" signed Caesar. Ellie nodded in agreement and wiped the tears that were just about to come down her face away.

"You're welcome, Caesar. I'll let you take over from here" Peabody said before handing the baby over to his father, who gently took him, doing his best not to wake him up.

"That song... was beautiful" Caesar told him.

"It's an old lullaby I used to sing to Sherman when he was a baby to help him sleep" Peabody explained. Ellie then got up and spoke.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody. Goodnight, Caesar" she said quietly as possible.

"Goodnight, Ellie" Mr. Peabody said, returning her comment.

"Good... night" Caesar added. Peabody then left the hut and left the three apes alone in the hut so he could go to sleep in the one that was given to him.

* * *

Penny was walking all around the colony taking pictures on her iPhone 6. She had just taken a picture of some apes gathered around one of the campfires that were lit, and smiled at the picture, happy with the resulting photo. She then began scrolling through all the photos she took. One of her favorite photos was one she took of Caesar, standing on the top of the large rock in the middle of the colony and watching over the other apes. Another was of the cliff where the school was, with the three laws drawn into the wall. Penny had to admit that while her visit with Leonardo Da Vinci was amazing and fun, spending time in the future with the apes actually felt more memorable. She felt like it was the adventure of a lifetime, and that she had to take photos to remember the moment by.

"These are incredible. Mom and Dad are NEVER gonna believe this" Penny said to herself while she scrolled through the photos. She then heard breathing behind her, and the looked around to see Maurice right behind her.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just taking some pictures" Penny said before she held up her phone. Maurice gently took the phone into his large hands and he saw the photo that was just taken of the apes by the fire.

"These... are... very good" Maurice said with his voice instead of signing so Penny could understand him better. Penny smiled at the orangutan's compliment. He then handed the phone back to her, and she activated the camera before taking a picture of Maurice.

"I gotta say, this picture looks really good" Penny said before showing him the photo she took of him. Maurice looked at it for a while and smiled. Penny could tell from the look on his face he liked it.

"You wanna take a selfie with me?" Penny asked. Maurice now looked confused.

"What's... selfie?" Maurice asked.

"It's when you just take a picture of yourself" Penny told him. She then took the camera back again and changed from her front camera to her screen camera. Penny smiled and gave a 'peace' sign to try and make herself look cool for the camera. Maurice then did the same thing, and made a peace sign with his own hand and smiled. Penny pressed the button and the selfie was taken. Once she went back to her photos app, she showed the picture she just took to the orangutan.

"This is what a selfie looks like" said Penny. She then looked at the photo again and laughed when she saw Maurice making the 'peace' sign in the picture. She didn't think she'd ever get to see an ape doing something as funny as that in her entire life, but she was wrong, it happened today. Maurice then looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was out among the stars.

"You'd better... get some... sleep. We have... more work to do... tomorrow" Maurice said. Penny nodded before she walked off to the hut where she and Peabody were staying. Maurice watched her, smiling until she was out of sight. He then walked to his own hut, where Sherman was probably waiting for him. Soon, the whole tribe slept soundly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I just wanted to have some moments where Peabody and Penny got to bond with the apes. Other than the funny and even the sweet moments, Koba still has Blue Eyes listening to him rather than Caesar, and that's not good, especially after their fight in the dam. Next update, Koba hatches a sinister plan and decides to take action. Please review, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's time for our newest chapter! Peabody and Penny have gotten time to have their own moments with the apes, such as when Peabody watches over Cornelius and sings him to sleep using the lullaby he used to sing to Sherman. Penny also got to have some time with Maurice, and taking a selfie with him, which resulted in a very funny and memorable picture. But now, it's time to see what sinister plot Koba has hatched. Enjoy!**

* * *

Koba had sneaked out of the colony and back into the city, along with the two chimpanzees who accompanied him before. He went back to the Fort Point armory underneath the golden gate bridge where he had found the weapons stash belonging to the humans. He crept back in the same way he did before, swinging on the pipes on the ceiling and the scaffolding as well. He then hid inside one of the vine covered support beams, and watched as the same humans who held him at gunpoint before were using their guns for target practice on an old military truck this time instead of an old Jeep. He waited for a good while until they stopped and leaned against the pile of sandbags they were firing their weapons behind, and enjoying a drink together.

"Now this is the good stuff" McVeigh said as he was pouring the drink from the bottle into Terry's metal tea cup. Koba then looked and saw that their guns were lying right next to him. He decided that now was the time to put his plan into action. After telling his two companions to wait where they were until he gave them the signal, he got off the support beam and jumped onto the ground before walking over to Terry and McVeigh. He was using the same act he used before to get closer to them. Terry tapped on McVeigh's leg and pointed over to Koba who was right across from them.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Terry called out.

"I thought we told you to go home!" he added. Koba just kept up with his innocent dumb ape act and pretended to be friendly with them.

"No! No! Go!" McVeigh shouted at him while pointing his index finger at the bonobo. Terry then took up his gun and loaded it before he pointed it at Koba, who raised his arms up over his head and stopped walking.

"Oh, he understood that, didn't he?" he asked McVeigh.

"Yeah" his friend replied with a chuckle. Koba then did a somersault in front of them, and then another, and another, making his way towards them with each one.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey!" Terry said, trying to warn Koba not to come any closer. He did stop and then held his arms out, as if he were going 'Ta-Da' like he had just put on a show for them. Koba then made more feral ape noises before clapping his hands, which made both McVeigh and Terry laugh. They then watched as Koba sat down next to them, like he was wanting to join them in their fun.

"I think he likes you" Terry suggested.

"Shut up" McVeigh said laughing before taking a sip of his drink. Koba then held out a hand towards the cup that McVeigh was holding.

"Oh, you want a drink, ugly?" asked Terry. Koba nodded in reply.

"Come on, give him some. Give him some, man. See what happens" Terry urged. McVeigh did so and filled his own cup back up with the liquor and handed it to Koba. Instead of taking the cup, Koba took the bottle instead, and began to drink from it. Koba's eyes then went wide as the taste filled his mouth, he didn't like it at all and spat it out at them. This made Terry and McVeigh laugh instead of being angry.

"Oh come on, that's nasty" McVeigh said in between laughter. Koba then let out a burp, which caused them to laugh even more than before. Seeing his chance to act, Koba stood up and swiped McVeigh's gun from his side and got back in front of them. Terry and McVeigh were no longer laughing and were now concerned.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Terry called out in surprise.

"Okay, all right" McVeigh said, trying to convince Koba not to fire the gun, but he just kept going the the dumb ape act and began to swing the gun from it's shoulder strap. The two of them felt safe again until Koba dropped the act and shot four bullets into Terry's chest, killing him instantly.

"Ahh!" McVeigh shouted, backing up against the wall as Koba now held him at gunpoint. The bonobo now had a wicked smile on his face before firing five bullets at McVeigh, each one fired straight into his chest and midsection and killed him instantly. Koba's allies then came down, taking the gunfire as the signal and and approached the bodies.

"Take what you can" Koba signed to them. Each of them grabbing a weapon for themselves, and they began riding back towards the colony with their trophies.

* * *

Sherman and Penny were inside the dam with Malcolm, Foster, Kemp, and Alexander. While Malcolm was inside a hatch that the maintenance tunnel lead, they were standing by the control panels. Their job now was to wait for any form of electronic activity to come from them, such as the buttons lighting up, or even the sound of something powering up.

"This has to be the most boring job ever" Penny said.

"You're telling me" Foster said in response to her comment. The keys on the panel began to light up, and the needles on the gauges began to move up as well. The sound of machinery powering up filled the entire interior of the dam, and everyone was looking around.

"I think it worked" Sherman said. Malcolm then came back from the tunnel and went up to the control panel, seeing if everything was in order. Everyone heard footsteps coming from the top level and they turned their heard upwards to see it was Ellie with a happy look on her face, which could only mean good news.

"Malcolm!" she called out for him.

"What is it? What happened?" Malcolm asked her.

"Come outside, you gotta look at this!" said Ellie. Everyone followed her outside the dam where she was standing.

"Look! Down there!" Ellie said, pointing downwards. It was the abandoned 76 station, the lights were on, and the large orb that had the 76 logo on it was spinning around.

"I think you just turned the power back on" Sherman said to Malcolm while his eyes were still fixed on the 76 station. Sherman then saw Caesar approaching them on horseback who just saw the gas station's lights had been restored.

"You... did it" Caesar told them. Everyone now just climbed off the dam and went running towards the station. Even though the establishment was still covered roof to floor with vines, moss, and other forms of vegetation, everything else was still working, even the gas pumps' lights were on. Alexander and Kemp went inside the building, to see if there was anything they could use or something that could be essential to them. Sherman looked behind him to see Caesar had just arrived, and many other apes came too.

"Sherman!" he heard a voice call out. He then saw Mr. Peabody riding on a horse with Luca, a look of awe on his voice as he saw the station with power.

"They finally did it huh?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yeah. They sure did" said Sherman. Music started to play on the PA system of the gas station. The song that was playing was 'The Weight (Take a load off Annie)' by The Band.

"Oh, I remember this old tune. It played at a singles mixer back in my Harvard days" Mr. Peabody said as he began to tap his foot to the beat of the song. Foster began singing along as well, and Sherman was bobbing his head to the beat, Penny actually was humming along too. Caesar then approached Malcolm on his horse, both were smiling and relishing in their victory.

"It worked. Well, at least here it did. We'll know when we get back to the city" Malcolm said. Caesar then looked up to the gas station before holding his hand out to Malcolm.

"Trust" he simply said. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny saw this and smiled as they watched Malcolm take Caesar's hand and shake it. Caesar then looked over to Sherman and rode over towards him.

"Sherman. Your... ceremony... is tonight" Caesar said.

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that" Sherman said, remembering what was supposed to happen tonight. Peabody looked confused and so did Penny.

"What ceremony?" the beagle asked. Caesar now looked to him and smiled.

"Tonight, Sherman becomes... ape. He will... no longer be... seen in our eyes... as human... but instead... as ape" Caesar explained to him. To Peabody, this sounded very much like a knighting ceremony. Penny looked to Sherman with an excited smile.

"Did you hear that? This is so exciting!" Penny cheered for him. Mr. Peabody couldn't be more proud of his boy than he was right now.

"When does the ceremony begin?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Soon. Now, come... we must... prepare... for it" Caesar answered before he started riding back towards the colony. All the other apes followed him. Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Foster, and Kemp followed too, wanting to see the ritual take place. Sherman and Mr. Peabody got on the horse Rocket was riding, and Penny rode back with Luca on his horse.

* * *

Miles outside the colony, in the Jeep that Malcolm and his crew arrived in, Carver was still locked inside and trying to light a cigarette. He tried to light it a couple times, but the lighter wasn't working. He then stopped trying to light the cigarrete when he heard something.

"Huh?" he asked himself. He then looked out the window and heard music. It was the same song that was coming from the 76 station. There was then another sound that caught Carver's attention, trees rustling. He looked up to see if he could find what was causing it, but couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Carver then just gave a frustrated sigh and then took his head back inside the vehicle. He then attempted to light the cigarette again, this time the lighter actually emitted a flame from the top. Before Carver could start smoking, he saw the flame shining a light on something outside the window. He turned to his left and saw Koba.

"Ahh!" Carver shouted as he felt Koba grab him by his shirt collar and pulled him out of the Jeep and tossed him down onto the dirt. Koba then grabbed a large rock and then started to bash it on Carver's chest repeatedly. Once Carver was dead, Koba started to laugh and then started to make his way back to the tribe.

* * *

Inside Caesar's tree-house, Caesar sat on the floor with his legs crossed in front of Sherman, who also was sitting down cross-legged. Several wooden hand-carved bowls of differently colored paint were right in front of the ape king, who was dipping his fingers into them and began painting ceremonial markings on Sherman's face, arms, chest, stomach, and his legs too. Once the last of Sherman's paints were completed, Caesar washed the paint off his fingers in a bowl of water.

"You... nervous?" Caesar asked the boy. Sherman took a deep breath and nodded before answering the question.

"A little bit. I've never really done something like this before" said Sherman. Caesar smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't be... it's very... simple. Just... recite our laws... with us... then... you will become ape" Caesar explained.

"Yeah, I can do that. Don't worry, Caesar, I'll make you proud" Sherman said.

"You already... have... Sherman. Many times... you've made me... feel so proud. Words... cannot describe... how proud I am... of you... at this moment" Caesar told him before standing up and holding his hand out to the human boy.

"Ready?" he asked. Sherman took in another breath before standing up and taking Caesar's hand.

"Ready" the boy said. Both of them now walked outside the tree house and back down onto the ground. There were more torches that usual surrounding the gathering area, the flames were bright and lit up the whole area to reveal several apes standing in front of the large rock at the center. Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Kemp, Foster, Mr. Peabody, and Penny were there in the crowd as well. Sherman and Caesar now walked to the very top of the rock, standing right in the middle of the large circle with the curved-edged diamond in the middle. Sherman looked up behind him to see Maurice, Luca, Rocket, and Blue Eyes standing above and watching him as the ceremony was about to begin. Caesar then began to speak to the other apes.

"Tonight... human... becomes... ape!" he announced, which made everyone feel excited, even the humans and canine.

"Days... ago... we found Sherman... and we took... him in. We teach him... our ways... and he has proven... many times... since he has come here... that he... has the heart... of an ape!" Caesar continued before he looked behind him and held his hand out to him again. Sherman walked forward and took his hand, standing right before the apes with their king.

"Sherman... will now... recite... our three... sacred laws!" Caesar concluded before it was time for Sherman to speak. He felt like his heart was beating so fast it was about to explode out of his chest, but at the same time he couldn't feel more honored to be where he was right now. Sherman inhaled through his nose and spoke.

"Ape shall not kill ape!" Sherman began. Applause and cheering emerged from the crowd.

"Knowledge is power!" he continued, the cheering and praise growing stronger and louder. Sherman now held his fists up in the air and put them together side by side and he recited the final law.

"Apes together strong!" the boy concluded. The whole tribe was now howling, cheering, and applauding Sherman, some of them even made the same gesture he did with his hands. Caesar then walked up next to Sherman and spoke.

"You... are now... ape" Caesar told him. Sherman smiled and held his left fist in the air. Unbeknownst to the colony, that Koba was watching through the bushes, and was disgusted by what he had just seen. A human citing the apes' laws was unforgivable to him, and all the others were actually cheering for him, which only made his anger grow stronger. Koba then looked down at the gun he carried and grunted before walking backwards into the shadows. While all the apes began to dance and celebrate Sherman's rise to ape-hood, Koba's plan was about to be sprung into action.

* * *

 **A/N: The power is back, and Sherman is now an honorary ape. Only bad thing, is that Koba murdered two humans to take one of their guns, and he killed Carver to make sure there would be no witnesses to his plan. Next update, Koba's plan finally revealed and put into place. Please review, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: In the last update, Koba went back to Fort Point, and took a gun, killing two humans in the process, as well as murdering Carver. Malcolm and his crew have been successful in restoring the power and fixing the dam. Sherman's ape-hood ceremony just happened as well, and now he is seen in the eyes of all in the colony as an ape. Now, Koba is ready to put his plan into action, and it can only mean bad news. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was now celebrating Sherman's newly gained ape-hood by dancing to the music that was played on wooden chimes and drums. Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, as well as Kemp and Foster were dancing as well. Sherman had never had as much fun as he was right now, dancing underneath the stars and the moon, and seeing humans and apes getting along and not fighting one another. Sherman then saw Caesar walking over to Ellie and Malcolm, walking them up to the top of the wall that separated the colony from the rest of the woods.

"The... lights" Caesar said, pointing out into the distance. Sherman ran up to them, and looked to see what Caesar was pointing at. San Francisco now had power, and all the lights in the city were shining brightly. Sherman smiled at this and looked up to Malcolm.

"You did it. It's not just that gas station, it's the entire city too" he said. Peabody and Penny walked up to where they stood, Maurice and Alexander too as they saw the city.

"It's beautiful" Mr. Peabody said in an audible whisper heard by everyone.

"Who knew a city at night looked so beautiful from so far away?" Penny said, staring at the lights with the others. The sound of a baby gibbering caught their attention, and all eyes looked up to the healer's tree-house. Cornelia was now up and walking again, not showing any signs of ailment or weakness, holding Cornelius in her arms. Caesar looked up and his smile grew wider, his wife was well again, and he owed it to Mr. Peabody and Ellie.

"Cornelia" Sherman said before he watched Caesar walking up the spiraling path to see her in full health.

"Feeling better?" Caesar signed. Cornelia just nodded and the two of them touched one another's foreheads and smiled with their eyes closed. Sherman then looked to Mr. Peabody and spoke.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry for shouting that I wasn't a dog in the WABAC" Sherman said, apologizing for the things he said in their argument.

"I too am sorry, Sherman. I should not have said those things" said Mr. Peabody.

"So, what do we do now?" Sherman asked, curious as to what would happen now that the city had power, and their bond had been mended.

"Well, I need to ask Caesar a huge favor. Now that we know what the future holds, it's best we plan ahead in case of... 'unfortunate circumstances'. And then after that, we can go home and face Ms. Grunion together" explained the beagle. Sherman then was surprised, his eyes went wide too. His own father actually trusted him to handle himself.

"Really? You mean it?" asked Sherman.

"Of course. You've already proven you're more than capable. I couldn't be more proud of the ape that's standing in front of me right now" Peabody said with a paw on Sherman's arm. The boy felt his eyes about to glisten with tears of happiness, Mr. Peabody actually referred to him as an ape, the creature who turned him into the stronger and more independent Sherman that was standing in front of him.

 **BANG!**

Everyone looked up to the healer's hut. Caesar was now gasping in pain, holding the left side of his chest. Sherman and Peabody were now staring in horror the minute they saw blood running through Caesar's fingers and dripping down his chest and soaking into his fur.

"Caesar!" Sherman shouted. The ape king fell off the edge and outside the walls of the colony.

"NO!" Mr. Peabody screamed. All the apes were now shouting, howling, and gibbering in panic. Cornelia started to cry, and Blue Eyes ran up to her and started hugging her, allowing her to cry into his scarred shoulder to mourn the death of her mate. Blue Eyes broke the hug for one minute and looked down below to where his father fell, only to see the AR-15 Koba stole lying on one of the branches of a tree.

"What's going on?" Penny asked.

"Somebody shot Caesar" Sherman answered. More apes started to shout from another end of the colony and they turned to see that the wall had been set on fire. The blazing inferno grew with each passing second. All eyes were now focused on Blue Eyes, who stood on the tall rock and held up the AR-15.

"Human... gun!" a voice exclaimed, it was Koba. Maurice then turned to Malcolm, Ellie, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Alexander, Foster, Kemp, and Penny.

"Run" Maurice spoke. He feared that they would become targets and would probably be killed if they were still around.

"This way" Malcolm said. Everyone began following him. As they ran, Sherman looked back to see Koba now holding the gun and speaking to the other apes.

"Humans... kill... Caesar!" he shouted. All the apes gasped at the sight of the weapon. A lot of them were now growling and snarling, outraged to know the ones they trusted were responsible for the murder of their king, not having any idea that Koba was the real culprit.

"Burn... ape home!" he shouted again, pointing at the burning wall.

"Sherman, come on!" Alexander said, urging Sherman to look forward and keep running. They passed through the front entrance of the tribe, and ran into Muir Woods to hide from the rampage that was sure to be coming against the humans. Koba had seen them escape and pointed at the exit.

"Go! Get them!" Koba ordered before he looked to the rest of the colony.

"Apes must attack... human... city! Fight back! Come, fight... for... Caesar!" Koba screamed at them, a majority of them running outside to do as he ordered. Koba then looked to Blue Eyes, who was still saddened and distraught at his father's death and then turned to one of the chimpanzees who helped steal the gun.

"Females and young stay in the woods. We go to the city" he signed. The chimpanzee nodded and grabbed a torch before jumping off the rock and roaring to the sky before charging outside the front gates of the colony. Koba then looked at Blue Eyes, who was now crying on his knees, and helped him stand back up. Koba then looked into his pupil's teary eyes and started signing to him.

"We will avenge your father's death" Koba signed, doing his best to pretend like he wasn't the one who shot his father. He then placed a hand on the back of Blue Eyes' head and their foreheads now touched. Koba did his best to act like an ape who cared about him, while on the inside, he felt satisfied that his plan was working.

* * *

All the humans were still running, hearing the sound of angry apes following right behind them. Penny had just tripped on a root in the ground, and yelped as she now began tumbling down the hill, her dress getting dirtied up, and slightly torn from some rocks in the ground as the continued to fall.

"Penny!" Ellie said as she ran over to the girl as she stopped falling and helped her up.

"Come on, we gotta go" she urged Penny, who managed to stand up and continue on with running away. While they were running, Peabody had noticed something, a large hallowed out log that looked like it came from a fallen tree. To him, it looked like the perfect shelter to take to hide from Koba's army.

"Quick! In here!" Mr. Peabody shouted. Everyone saw Peabody running over to the large log and ran inside. The shadows of the night provided them a shield from the eyes of any apes if they were passing by. All now watched as the ape army ran past them, trying to stay as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't be seen and captured. Sherman was now scared and his whole body was trembling. He felt like he was in a never ending nightmare, and wanted nothing more than to wake up from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human colony, all it's members were having a celebration of their own. Now that the power was back on, they no longer had to rely on fuels for energy, or have to worry about running out of it. Dreyfus was now on the scaffolding, watching as everyone was dancing and toasting to their victory, as well as talking with their loved ones. Dreyfus chuckled at the sight of his people having so much fun and feeling happier with power back in their lives. He owed it all to Malcolm, he would have to thank him for this when he got back. He then heard the sound of his iPad making the sound it normally did when it started charging, and he went inside his office and took a seat in the office chair. He then picked the tablet up and accessed the photos app, to be greeted by a photo of him in his army days with his old squadron. His smile then faded when he scrolled to the right to see photos of his family before the Simian Flu had killed them.

"Ngh" Dreyfus sobbed. The memories of the ones he loved being lost to the flu had driven him to tears and sobbing. After a while longer of crying, Dreyfus had finally regained control of his emotions and placed the tablet back on the table and walked down the scaffolding and through the festivities to a large abandoned Radio Shack building where several weapons were encased behind glass and large military radios sat on shelves. A few men were working on putting them together and making sure they were working.

"This is San Francisco attempting to make contact. If anyone is receiving this message, we ask that you identify yourself and your location. Over" one of the men said into the microphone of the radio before he turned to see Dreyfus right next to him.

"Anything?" Dreyfus asked.

"Not yet, sir. We're trying to see if any of these channels will get us into any kind of radio contact with other survivors" the man answered.

"Keep going. There's gotta be someone out there listening" Dreyfus ordered. The man nodded and went back to listening to the radio and turning the knob through the channels. After a few more minutes of waiting patiently for a signal, Dreyfus saw a soldier come inside.

"What is it?" asked Dreyfus, wondering why the soldier looked so scared and sweating like crazy.

"The apes attacked the armory, sir" the soldier responded. Dreyfus ran out, following the soldier out into a crowd of panicking people.

"Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm!" he shouted. Sirens began filling the air, and the music that was playing for the celebration had turned off. All of them were now being urged to evacuate and get somewhere safe. Many others grabbed their weapons and ran towards the opening gates, loading them up, and bracing themselves for the fight they would have to go through. Dreyfus had just ran into his office, and changed his clothes. Now he was in all black, and wearing a kevlar vest to protect him.

"Keep them off the walls! Keep them off the walls!" he shouted to his men before running back up the scaffolding and reaching the top to see many soldiers getting ready to fire their weapons out the viewing deck at any ape they saw. Dreyfus also helped a young man load his gun and handed it back to him before grabbing the megaphone and turning it on before speaking into it.

"Listen up! We are survivors! Now, they may have got their hands on some of our guns, but that does not make them men. They are animals! We will push them back! Drive them down! And they will not get through these doors!" he told the soldiers, who started to cheer and shout before taking their positions and started pointing their weapons at the outside of the building. It was quiet, all was calm and silent, until they started to hear the sound of horses galloping, and shouting coming their way. The noises getting louder the closer they got. Dreyfus stared out the viewing point and took up an AR-15 of his own to help fight Koba.

"There! California street!" Dreyfus shouted as he saw them approaching through the scope on his gun. Before they could start firing, the apes fired first and took them by surprise, causing them to take cover behind the concrete walls of the building. All of them then stopped taking cover, and shook off their shock from the sudden attack and started firing back at the apes. Bullets and grenades flew through the air, explosions around every corner, and smoke rising up towards the sky as the battle progressed.

* * *

On the battlefield, Blue Eyes was hiding behind the front of a destroyed police car, and he was scared for his life. He held his weapon close to his chest, and looked around at his surroundings. His heart was beating faster than ever before, he also started to whimper out of fear. He peeked his head out and only watched as the carnage continued, several apes have already been shot and killed. A part of him wanted to run back to the colony and hide, but the other half wanted to stay and fight to avenge his father. He then looked up to see a grenade had been fired and it was landing towards him. Blue Eyes tumbled to the side and was able to prevent himself from being shot, the car he hid behind taking the explosion. He then took cover underneath a vine covered truck.

* * *

Koba was still firing his weapon at the humans until he ran out of bullets. The bonobo then tossed the empty weapon to the side and looked behind him to see an ape still riding on horseback with a spear in his hand, and began running towards him. Koba then jumped onto the side of the horse and grabbed onto the riding ape's arm.

"Get... off!" Koba shouted before tossing him off the horse and onto the street. He then picked up a gun belonging to a fallen ape off the street and began charging towards the skyscraper. He yelled and let out a loud battle cry as he rode through the street, many apes standing aside and watching him as he rode forwards to challenge the humans. He then picked up another gun that was on the ground and began firing both of them at the building, laughing like a mad-man as he released his bullets from the weapons towards the humans, hoping they would kill them.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Koba laughed. The rapid firing of bullets went all the way up to the viewing point above the gates, and caused Dreyfus and his men to get out of the way to prevent themselves from being shot.

"Bring me the rocket launcher!" Dreyfus ordered. One of the soldiers who was still standing handed the requested weapon to his superior. Dreyfus then stood back up and pointed the weapon out into the open. He saw a truck that had tanks full of gasoline in the back, and he fired the rocket at the barrels. The rocket had hit it's target and caused a large explosion that sent some of the apes flying, and others to hide in fear. A large wall of fire formed in the front of the compound and prevented any form of entry for the apes to get in.

"Grrrrr" Koba growled, frustrated at the setback he was faced with. He tossed one of his guns to a chimpanzee and ordered them to climb on top of the street lights and telephone wires to get over the fire wall. They did as ordered and swung over the fire and began firing their weapons at the humans again. Dreyfus picked his AR-15 back up and started firing at the apes on the telephone wires. Only a few of the apes got shot and fell into the inferno, but the others kept swinging, and only a few stayed where they were and fired their weapons at them.

"Keep firing!" Dreyfus ordered. One gorilla then grabbed a hold of one of the fuel barrels and saw that a small fire was standing by the doorway of the building, and he threw it at the fire. The barrel had hit it's specified target and another explosion was caused as a result. The doors had now been taken down from the explosion, and the apes saw their chance to attack once more. They jumped over the man-made barricades and ran into the human colony compound. Koba then looked to see another ape firing on top of a rusted up ice cream truck but was destroyed due to one of the human soldiers using the rocket launcher again.

"Raaaaarrrrggghhh!" Koba shouted in pure rage at the sight of this. Rapid gunfire coming from behind caught the bonobo's attention and he saw that the humans had a tank, and it was firing at the apes in different directions. Koba then turned his horse around and began charging at the tank, firing his weapon at the human on top who was manning the cannon on the front of the vehicle. When Koba was close enough, he jumped off the horse and on top of the cannon, screaming at the human who was operating the cannon before grabbing him and hitting his head on the canon controls and banging on his chest repeatedly, killing him. Koba then tossed the body out of the controls and then made his way down the hatch.

"Aaaaaarrrrghhh!" he roared before he started beating up another human and throwing them out the tank. Koba was now in control and started firing the tank's canon at the compound. Now, all the apes ran inside and started looking for the other humans who were hiding.

* * *

Inside the radio room, the same man who was operating them before was desperately trying to reach out to anyone who could be listening.

"We have a beacon marking our location. Please, we need help. We are under attack" he begged into the microphone. Static came up on the radio before a man's voice came out from the speakers.

"San Francisco. Repeat" the voice said.

"Hello?" the man asked, hoping it would recognize him and speak again.

"Do you copy?" the voice asked. Before he could respond, he looked behind him to see the apes had just busted out the windows and began attacking him and destroying the entire military radio system. Before they managed to get through, he managed to grab his laptop and ran out through the back door to avoid capture or death by the apes. Soon, the apes had now completely infested the inside of the building, and Dreyfus watched in horror from the scaffolding as Koba and his army began taking the human citizens of the colony hostage, even going as far as killing some of them too by stabbing them with their spears or shooting them with their guns that they had stolen. Dreyfus put his gun down and backed away.

"Humans escaping! Capture them!" Koba signed to some apes who were right behind him. Without even a nod or confirmation they had understood, they went and carried out the psychotic bonobo's orders. Blue Eyes and Ash, watched in horror as the humans were taken prisoner by the army. Blue Eyes couldn't believe what he had just seen, they had finally won against the humans.

* * *

 **A/N: And this heart-pounding chapter is done! Koba has shot Caesar, and pinned the blame on the humans for it. Sherman and the others managed to escape and evade capture by Koba, but all are still heartbroken at Caesar's murder. Now, the apes have managed to break into the human colony and take them all prisoner. In the next chapter, we will learn of what became of Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Malcolm, Ellie, and the others. Please review, thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to our new update! In the last chapter, Koba's plan had finally been put into action, he shot Caesar and burned the ape colony down, blaming the humans for it. Sherman and his family, as well as Malcolm's managed to escape. But Dreyfus' own colony had been taken over by Koba, who has now taken his people hostage. Now, we learn what became of Caesar, as well as Sherman and everyone else. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the very next morning, and the entire ape tribe had been burnt to oblivion, the smoke was still going even though the fire had died out hours ago, Kemp and Foster were spotted last night and as a result were killed by Koba's army. Sherman felt deeply hurt, like a part of him was just stripped away when he saw Caesar shot. Deep down, the boy knew that no one was responsible for this, he had a feeling it was Koba. As the entire group walked through the woods to try and find the Jeep, Mr. Peabody and Penny looked to Sherman to see an angry look on his face, venomous rage filled his eyes. The two had decided to try and talk to him to see what was making him so mad.

"Sherman? Why do you look so upset?" asked Penny.

"You've barely said a word since last night" Mr. Peabody added. Sherman's clenched fists shook and he showed his teeth slowly.

"I'm gonna kill Koba" Sherman said hoarsely. All eyes were now on the boy, not believing what they had just heard.

"Sherman. You don't really want to do that" Mr. Peabody urged, trying to convince him that revenge wasn't the answer.

"But I do. He murdered Caesar and caused all the other apes to point their fingers at us. He has to die for what he's done" Sherman said before walking forwards, away from the others.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked, worried for the well being of the boy.

"Where do you think? I'm going to the city so I can kill Koba and convince the apes that it was him that did it" Sherman answered.

"Whatever happened to 'Ape shall never kill ape'? Remember that? The most sacred law?" Mr. Peabody asked. Sherman stopped and stood still for a short moment.

"That law only applies to apes. Koba's not an ape, he's a monster. He broke that law when he shot Caesar" the boy said, not even looking behind him to say his words to the ones behind him.

"You're just going to get yourself killed if you even try to challenge him" Malcolm pointed out.

"He's right, Sherman. Koba's much stronger than you are, not to mention he has the entire ape tribe listening to him" Penny added, trying to prove Malcolm's point even further.

"How do you even know it was Koba?" Ellie piped in.

"She's right, for all we know it was probably Carver" Malcolm said, he thought that Carver was the one that did this.

"Koba's been spewing his human-hating garbage ever since I showed up. When Mr. Peabody and Penny came with you guys to find me, he began suggesting that we should have killed you when you still didn't have any power from the dam. And I don't care if it costs me my life, Caesar believed in me when nobody else did, he made me an ape and made me believe I could be stronger than I was before. Koba has to die" Sherman said before he started walking again. Mr. Peabody than ran forwards and grabbed Sherman by the arm. He then turned his head to face the beagle as he spoke.

"I understand that you're angry. But revenge isn't the answer. What will you gain by killing Koba? What will it do for you? If you go down that road, there's no going back, Sherman" Mr. Peabody began. Sherman felt his anger begin to fade away as he took Peabody's words into consideration, his look of pure rage was now replaced by a look of hurt.

"We will stop him, I promise. But right now, we need to come up with a plan. Taking him alone will just get one or more of us killed. But, if we do it together, we just might be able to get the apes to listen and turn on him" he continued. Sherman then nodded and hugged the beagle, sniffling and letting out a few tears into his father's snowy white coat of fur. Mr. Peabody returned the hug and patted his back.

"Let's go, the Jeep's just a little further down" Alexander said before continuing their trek. A few minutes passed as they kept on going, Malcolm recognized where they were. It was the same area he and Peabody walked to get to the tribe the second time after Caesar had told them not to come back.

"We must be getting close" Malcolm said.

"I think I see it! It's down here!" he added. Ellie and Alexander stopped where they stood and both had looks of horror on their face.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" Alexander called out. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny ran over towards them.

"What? What's wrong?" the beagle asked before all three of them turned their heads to see what it is they were staring at. It was Caesar, lying in the grass, leaves and stickers attached to his fur, rasping in pain with his eyes halfway closed.

"Caesar!" Sherman shouted before running over to the ape king and hugged his midsection before he started bawling his eyes out into his stomach. He then felt Caesar's hand touch his bare back and began to rub it in gentle circles.

"Sherman... you're... okay" Caesar said in between rasps.

"I thought you were dead" Sherman sobbed.

"I'm... alright, Sherman... I'm... sorry... I worried... you" Caesar said with a small smile at the crying boy.

"Malcolm!" Ellie shouted. After a few seconds, Malcolm ran up to them and saw Caesar, still alive, but still bleeding, holding Sherman close as he was crying.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Help me load him into the truck" he said. Alexander nodded and went over towards the injured chimpanzee. Mr. Peabody pulled Sherman away so that Malcolm and his son could help carry him. The two of them carried him by his arms.

"M-Malcolm" Caesar moaned in pain.

"Don't talk, just relax, alright? You're alright, everything's gonna be okay" Malcolm said, trying to get Caesar to not injure himself any further by doing something as basic as trying to walk on his own. The roof of the Jeep eventually came into view, and they picked up the pace as they walked. Mr. Peabody ran forward and opened the back door, revealing the empty cargo-hold.

"Put him in here. Be careful" he instructed them. Malcolm and Alexander helped Caesar get in by holding him up by his arms, and Ellie picked his legs up and pushed them in with him. Sherman then hopped into the back and sat with his legs crossed on the metal surface right next to Caesar. Penny and Mr. Peabody got in with him as well. Ellie and Alexander got into the back passenger seats. Ellie then pulled out a large cloth and handed it to Mr. Peabody.

"Press that against where he was shot. Keep the pressure on it" Ellie instructed. The beagle took it without question and pressed it hard against his chest. Caesar was now trying to speak again, breathing heavily as he tried.

"My... son. My... family. Where?" Caesar asked. Mr. Peabody looked sadly down at his lap and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Caesar" Peabody answered.

"Try not to speak. You need to rest" Ellie calmly ordered the ape king. Peabody then took Caesar's left hand and placed it over the now blood-soaked towel to keep the pressure on the wound.

"Hold" Peabody told him. Caesar nodded before looking over to Sherman, who now hugged his side again, holding his left arm around the boy. Peabody then looked towards Ellie.

"He's lost a lot of blood" he told her.

"Is he gonna make it?" Alexander asked.

"I don't understand. Where did Carver even get the gun? Why would he do this?" Malcolm asked himself, still convinced that his disgraced teammate was responsible instead of Koba.

"Ape..." Caesar rasped. Malcolm turned his head to face the injured chimpanzee.

"What?" he asked.

"Ape... did... this" Caesar said, confirming that Sherman was right about Koba being the one who did this. Malcolm then turned back towards the windshield and turned the key that was still inside the ignition and then began to drive out of Muir Woods and into San Francisco.

* * *

Back in the city, inside the city hall building, Koba lead a squadron of apes up the stairs, chasing some hiding humans further up to the upper levels of the building. Blue Eyes and Ash were a part of the squad that was doing this. People were screaming in fear for their lives while running. After Koba had the humans running, he turned to another bonobo who started signing to him.

"Followed the humans here. Hiding everywhere" the bonobo signed. Koba grunted before he signed a reply to the other ape.

"We must catch them all!" Koba signed before he started to chase the humans up the stairs some more, the other bonobo following right behind him. Blue Eyes and Ash were now face to face with a human swinging a metal pole at them, and were taking a step back each time the man swung and got closer to them. Koba had just jumped down behind him and grabbed the pole before yanking it out of the man's hand and pushing him down to the floor. He then turned to Ash and tossed the pole to him.

"Kill him" Koba ordered.

"No, no no no!" the man begged for his life while trembling.

"Go ahead Ash. Make humans pay" Koba signed to the young chimpanzee as he approached the human prisoner. Ash then took a step down and lowered the pole.

"Caesar wouldn't want this" Ash signed before he tossed the pole away to the floor. Koba then approached Ash slowly, and once he was right in front of him, he patted Ash on the neck before grabbing him. Ash howled in pain as he felt Koba drag him by the neck over to the balcony of the city hall that lead to the main lobby. Blue Eyes followed, fearing for his friend and watched as he threw Ash over the balcony. All the apes watched as he fell and hit the ground, dying immediately from the impact of the fall.

"Caesar... gone. Apes... follow... Koba... now" Koba told them. Blue Eyes was in shock at the sight of his mentor murdering his cousin/best friend. He started to wonder if his father was actually right about Koba. He only wished he was still around to guide him and stop this. Blue Eyes only nodded and watched as all the other apes rounded the human prisoners up and began putting them in large cages. Men, woman, and children alike were tugging at the bars, screaming, and begging to be spared.

* * *

Malcolm was driving the Jeep through an abandoned neighborhood on a slanted road with a metal grid in the middle of it for the cable cars. Each of them looking around for somewhere safe to take shelter from their respective car window they were the closest to. Ellie then looked over to the horizon and saw smoke emerge.

"Oh my God. Look! The colony's on fire" Ellie said, pointing over to where the smoke was coming from. The building was still there, so it had not been completely destroyed.

"Where are we gonna go?" Alexander asked. Caesar then began to grunt loudly.

"Caesar, what is it?" Penny asked. Caesar breathed heavily and he scooted over to the other side of the car he was sitting from and looked out the window.

"Is this it? Are we close?" Ellie asked. While they were driving, Caesar had told them of a safe place he knew in the city, and he had told them to take him there. Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody agreed and told Malcolm to go there based on where Caesar told him.

"Where is he even taking us?" Mr. Peabody asked. Caesar was grunting louder and pressed his hand against the glass.

"Malcolm, stop!" Sherman ordered. Malcolm slammed his foot on the brakes and stopped in front of a large house that looked very old. The paint was chipping and faded, and there were vines growing along the side of the building too.

"I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Alexander asked.

"Doesn't matter. We just need a place to hide him until we find out what's going on at home" Malcolm explained as he helped his son lift Caesar out of the back of the vehicle. Sherman got out as well and looked up to the very top of the house. There was a circle shaped window with a curve edged diamond right in the middle. Sherman recognized this symbol before, it was the symbol he saw many times in the ape colony. He began to wonder if this is where that symbol came from, and what else Caesar never told him.

"Sherman, come on. We've gotta get Caesar inside" Mr. Peabody said, snapping the boy out of his trance as he stared at the window. Sherman then followed them inside the house and watched them lie Caesar down on a couch in the living room that had wallpaper peeling from the walls and were stained with dried brown stains of water. Alexander moved the table so that it would be easier for Caesar to have more room to move once he was healed. Once the table was moved, he saw something. There was a framed picture on the mantelpiece.

"Come look at this" Alexander said to Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody. He walked over to them and handed Sherman the photo. In the picture, there was a chimpanzee who looked like Caesar, sitting across a table from a man who looked a lot like James Franco, the famous actor whom Sherman has been before in a lot of movies.

"What is this?" Sherman whispered to himself as he stared at the photo. He handed the picture to Mr. Peabody before running towards Caesar, who was still in a great deal of pain from the bullet. A realization hit Sherman just then and now, the reason that Caesar was so kind and sympathetic towards humans was because he was raised by them, and saw the good in them. Sherman then placed the picture on the coffee table before running towards the injured Caesar.

"Is he gonna be okay?" he asked.

"We need to operate. I don't have anything" Ellie told him.

"Wasn't there a surgical kid back at the colony?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yes, but that's..." Ellie continued but Malcolm cut her off.

"I'll go" he said. Everyone looked to him like he was insane.

"It's not safe" Ellie said.

"Caesar's the only one who can stop this" Malcolm told her, trying to tell her he had to go or else Koba's rampage would continue.

"Then I'll go with you" Sherman said, stepping forward.

"Sherman, you heard what Ellie just said, it's not safe out there. What if Koba captures you?" asked Peabody.

"He won't. I remember my training from the Gorilla Guardians well. They won't be able to find me as long as I remember everything Luca had taught me" Sherman told the beagle, reassuring him he'd be alright and that he didn't need to worry. Peabody was about to speak in protest, but he remembered that he needed to let Sherman do what he thought was right, and to let him handle himself when needed.

"Alright. But be careful" Mr. Peabody said before walking towards the fireplace and taking the poker out of the fireplace tool set and handed it to Sherman.

"And don't go unarmed" he added. Sherman nodded and took the poker from his father's paws. Sherman and Malcolm were soon out the doors and got back into the Jeep, driving towards the human colony, hoping that what they needed was still there.

* * *

Koba now stood on top of a bridge where a large cage stood over. Several humans locked away inside it were begging to be let go. The apes who followed Koba were guarding and surrounding the cage, pointing their guns at it, and rattling their spears against the bars.

"Humans! You.. ape... prisoner... now! You.. will know... life... in... cage!" Koba shouted down at the humans. The apes cheering for him as he talked down to them as if they were nothing but meaningless worms.

"More humans... out there! Go... find them!" Koba ordered a squad of apes on horseback. They rode off back into the city without question to find more humans to capture. Blue Eyes then noticed a prison bus against an abandoned parking structure, a gorilla standing on the roof pointing a gun at any human who dared to get too close. Blue Eyes looked inside to see a familiar orangutan, western lowland gorilla, and chimpanzee sitting inside the bus, their hands tied together and attached to the ceiling of the bus in chains like captives. It was Maurice, Luca, and Rocket.

"Maurice?" he signed to the orangutan who just saw him walk up to the vehicle they were confined inside. Despite his hands being tied up, Maurice was able to sign to Blue Eyes.

"Koba said we were too loyal to your father" Maurice signed. Blue Eyes couldn't believe this, his own uncles being locked up the same way the humans were just for following his father's teachings? He knew now Koba was truly more insane and power-hungry than he thought.

"Protect yourself" Maurice added. Blue Eyes then walked away from the crowd and began running off into the city.

* * *

Sherman and Malcolm had parked a reasonable distance from the colony so that they wouldn't be spotted and started to move towards the building on foot. The entire street was still ravaged from last night's battle, ashes covered the entire street. The two of them hid behind a car when they saw a group of apes capturing a woman and her husband, as well as her two children before dragging them back to where Koba had been locking up all the other humans.

"This is so sickening just to watch" Malcolm said.

"I know. Just shows you what a monster Koba really is" Sherman said in agreement. Once the apes were gone, Malcolm spotted an opening that they would get inside with.

"Follow me, and don't leave my side" Malcolm ordered. The boy only nodded and started to follow him, holding the poker like it was his spear and ran in towards the train station. They jumped over the toll booths and then began running in the direction he last remembered where the surgical kit was kept. Sherman had followed Malcolm down the abandoned railroad tracks until they arrived at the next stop where the colony was. Once they got there, they saw how badly damaged the inside was.

"Looks like they raided this place" Malcolm said.

"Not a single person's here" Sherman added, noticing how uncomfortably quiet and empty it was inside.

"Where's the surgical kit?" asked Sherman.

"Dreyfus' office. I know where that is, follow me" Malcolm said before he ran as fast as he could to Dreyfus' office. The minute they got there, Malcolm was searching through the drawers of the office like crazy. Sherman stood watch by the door to make sure nobody was coming. Malcolm eventually found the right drawer and took the surgical kit out, as well as everything else in it, hoping it would help heal Caesar. The loud cry of a chimpanzee echoed throughout the building.

"Someone's coming. Ape" Sherman said. Malcolm picked up the pace on stashing everything he could into his backpack and began walking to the exit.

"Come on, we got what we came for. Let's go" he said but stopped when he looked out the window to see a patrol of apes coming to try and find more humans to take back with them to captivity.

"Oh this is not good" Sherman said as he still heard the sound of apes getting closer.

"Hide" Malcolm said before the both of them started to run. The sound of their footsteps caught the patrol's attention and started firing their guns in the directions they thought they came from. They kept running until they made their way inside an abandoned apartment and hid in the kitchen. The sound of ape footsteps passing by filled the air until it stopped.

"I think it's safe" Sherman whispered. The two of them heard grunting right beside them, and they turned their heads to see Blue Eyes, standing there in front of them with a loaded AK-47 in his hand. Blue Eyes pointed the weapon at them with a blank face.

"Blue Eyes, don't. Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends" Sherman asked, confused as to why his friend was holding them at gunpoint.

"Your kind killed my father. This is for him" Blue Eyes signed as he was about to pull the trigger.

"No wait!" Malcolm said before he got the chance to kill Sherman. Blue Eyes then looked down at Sherman again, but then he dropped his weapon on the floor, causing both Malcolm and Sherman to exhale in relief. They then noticed that Blue Eyes was beginning to walk away.

"Blue Eyes, wait!" Sherman said.

"Your dad's alive. It's true" he added, which made the scarred chimpanzee turn back around and look at them.

"He's telling the truth, he's alive. We can take you to him" Malcolm said. Blue Eyes stayed there for a short while before nodding and following them out of the building. Now, all that was left to do was get the medical supplies to Mr. Peabody and Ellie so she could properly treat Caesar.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you all have it! Caesar's still alive, and Sherman is so happy that his surrogate ape father still lives, but is on the brink of death. Koba has now truly gone off the deep end, as he's murdered Ash for reciting Caesar's teachings, and locked up Maurice, Rocket, and Luca for being too loyal to him. He's even locking humans in cages, treating them like animals as revenge for all the times they did the same thing to him. Blue Eyes however was able to be convinced that Caesar was still alive and that Malcolm and Sherman could take him to him. The next update, Caesar's origin story is told and shocks everyone. Please review, thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! A new update has come forth to reveal itself! In our last update, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny have found out that Caesar is alive, but is severely injured from the bullet that Koba fired into his chest. Blue Eyes is also starting to doubt his loyalty to Koba as he just witnessed him tie up Maurice, Luca, and Rocket, as well as murder Ash by tossing him off a balcony. Malcolm has taken everyone to Caesar's old home, where Sherman discovers he was raised by humans before the Simian Flu began. Malcolm and Sherman eventually left to find a surgical kit to help Caesar, and they ran into Blue Eyes, who they agree to take to see Caesar. This update is where secrets are revealed, and a plan is formed to rescue the apes that Koba locked up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie was resting on the floor, holding Caesar's hand and gently stroking the fur on his arm to help him relax. Alexander, Mr. Peabody, and Penny were getting impatient and worried, wondering where Malcolm and Sherman were and what was taking so long to find the supplies they needed. They even considered the possibility that Koba had captured them, and locked them up like he did with all the other humans. All turned their heads to the other end of the room when they heard the door open, and they saw Sherman and Malcolm come inside, and Blue Eyes was right behind them.

"I got it" Malcolm said as he approached Ellie and took the supplies out of his backpack.

"How is he?" he asked, worried about the ape king's health. Sherman then ran over to Caesar and spoke.

"Caesar, we got the medical kit. We're gonna fix you up, you're gonna be okay" Sherman told him. Penny and Alexander were staring as they watched Blue Eyes enter the house with his gun still in his hand. He turned to the left to see his injured father, still alive, and lying on the couch. Blue Eyes felt relief wash over him, knowing that Caesar survived, but worry took over once more when he saw he was still injured.

"See? He's alright. We told you he was" Sherman said to Blue Eyes, not leaving Caesar's side. The scarred chimpanzee then put his gun down on the floor right behind the couch before he slowly approached him.

"Your... mother. Brother. Safe?" Caesar asked, a tear falling down his eye. Caesar never felt so happy to see his son than he was right now.

"For now" Blue Eyes signed, causing the older chimpanzee to sigh in relief and lie his head back down on the throw pillow that had been given to him by Peabody for comfort while he rested. Blue Eyes then approached Caesar further, and got on one knee, placing his hand on where Koba had shot him. Blue Eyes then turned to Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander, Penny, and Peabody and snarled, getting ready to attack them.

"No" Caesar said, stopping the ape prince in his tracks before he could hurt the humans and beagle.

"Not... human. Koba" Caesar told his son, shocking Blue Eyes even more. He had been lied to, used, and tricked into fighting and killing humans all because of Koba attempting to usurp Caesar and take control of the apes for himself to wipe out the humans out of revenge. Ellie and Mr. Peabody approached the two apes slowly, with Ellie carrying the surgical kit in her blood-stained hands.

"Caesar" Ellie whispered before getting on her knees and opening the surgical kit up.

"We need to do this now" she said. Peabody nodded and looked to him.

"She's right. If you're going to stop Koba, you can't do it in this state. The sooner we take the bullet out of your chest, disinfect it, stitch it back up, and wash the blood out your fur, the better" Mr. Peabody said. Caesar nodded in agreement before looking back up to Blue Eyes.

"Son" he said. Blue Eyes looked away from his father, feeling ashamed of listening and following Koba. Tears were close to falling down his face, and he let out a few sniffles of hurt and regret before turning back to his injured father. Caesar reached his hand up towards him, and Blue Eyes willingly took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Blue Eyes then let go and walked over to Sherman.

"I'm sorry, Sherman. I was wrong to judge you so quickly" Blue Eyes signed to him as an apology. Sherman then took a breath before signing back to the chimpanzee.

"It's alright. Nobody knew Koba was capable of this. You're not to blame" he signed.

"But I still followed him. I killed humans, locked them in cages too" signed Blue Eyes, still feeling understandably hurt about his own part in the attack. Sherman then just remembered something, he wondered what became of a few of his ape friends.

"What happened to Maurice, Luca, Rocket, and Ash?" signed Sherman.

"Koba tied them up, and locked them on a bus. Anyone who's loyal to my father is imprisoned. And Koba killed Ash for refusing to kill humans" Blue Eyes signed. Sherman couldn't believe what he was told, Koba was locking away apes too. Not to mention, apes who Sherman considered to be his second family, right next to Caesar. Sherman then just walked out of the room and into a bathroom to see himself in the mirror. The paint from the ape-hood ceremony still remained on his body, and he hadn't had the time to wash it off due to the attack and burning of the ape colony.

"Don't worry you guys. We'll save you" Sherman said to himself in the mirror, making a promise that he would break Maurice, Luca, and Rocket out. He then walked over to the sink and turned the hot and cold water knobs together, hoping that something out come out of the faucet. The plumbing surprisingly worked, and clear water was coming out. Sherman then began to take water into his hands and rub it all over the areas of his body where the ceremonial paint lied.

* * *

After a while, Sherman finally got all of the paint off his body and his skin was completely clear once again. He then took a towel off the rack and began to wipe himself dry of any water droplets that remained on his skin. The boy then walked back to the mirror and looked around to see if there was any areas he missed, but there was not. Sherman eventually left the bathroom and walked out onto the deck to see Alexander sitting on the front steps of the house, drawing a detailed sketch of an ape.

"Is that supposed to be Caesar?" Sherman asked, catching the older boy's attention.

"Uh-huh. You like it?" Alexander asked, holding the book up and showing Sherman the drawing.

"I like it. It looks exactly like him" Sherman praised. The sound of footsteps behind them caused both boys to turn around and saw Ellie with a look of relief on her face as she walked over to the edge of the deck and sat right next to Alexander.

"Well?" Sherman asked.

"How is he?" Alexander added. Ellie took a deep breath of relief before turning to face him.

"We'll see. He's very strong" she answered. Sherman then saw Malcolm coming out the front of the house and he stood aside to get out of his way. Malcolm then took a seat right on Alexander's left and placed a hand on his son's hair before ruffling it gently.

"It's gonna be okay" Malcolm said to him, offering comfort and reassurance. Sherman went back inside to let the family have their moment together.

* * *

Later that night, Blue Eyes was staring at the photo that Alexander had found of Caesar and the man together. Blue Eyes was confused as to why Caesar was in this photo, or why he was even interacting with a human. Sherman was sitting next to Blue Eyes, head drooping down towards his lap, and trying his hardest not to fall asleep. Mr. Peabody insisted that he sleep in one of the bedrooms, but he had refused to leave Caesar's side, and told him he wouldn't move until Caesar woke up. Loud gasping caught Blue Eyes and Sherman's attention and they looked up to see Caesar now waking up from his slumber.

"Easy, Caesar. You don't wanna hurt yourself anymore" Sherman said as he approached Caesar and sat down on the couch by his feet. Blue Eyes approached him too, placing his hand on his father's stomach. The two of them stared at each other until Blue Eyes signed to him.

"I'm so sorry, for everything" Blue Eyes apologized. Caesar then shook his head.

"No. I... am to blame" said Caesar. Sherman then stood up on the couch, his feet slightly sinking into the fabric covered padding of the cushions.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything. It was all Koba" Sherman said. Blue Eyes nodded before signing to his father again.

"He's right. Koba betrayed you" he signed. Caesar only shook his head again as he continued to speak.

"I... chose... to trust him... because... he is ape. I always... think... ape... better... than human. I see... now. How much... like them we are" he said. Sherman knew what Caesar meant, that apes could be just as violent as humans. Koba had proved that already.

"You have no idea how right you are" a voice said, catching their attention. All three of them looked to see Mr. Peabody and Penny standing in the middle of the entrance to the living room. Caesar then turned to Blue Eyes.

"Where... Koba now?" he asked. Blue Eyes backed away and started explaining.

"On the human tower, loyal apes around him" he signed.

"And... those... who not follow?" Caesar asked.

"Prisoners. Maurice, Rocket" he continued to sign. Sherman looked down sadly at his feet.

"Luca too" he added. Blue Eyes was now sobbing again as he signed to him.

"Koba killed Ash" he added. Caesar just looked down and his face scrunched up in anger at how monstrous the traitorous bonobo's actions were.

"Fear makes others follow" Sherman said. Blue Eyes agreed, but he did not do anything and just kept signing.

"But when they see you alive, they will turn from Koba" he concluded.

"Not if I am weak" Caesar said. Sherman then placed his hand on Blue Eyes' back to get his attention, and the chimpanzee turned his head to face the boy.

"Ape always seeks the strongest branch" Sherman signed, remembering something that Luca had taught him before they left for their deer hunt. Caesar then tried to sit up from the couch.

"I must do something... to stop him" he said while trying to get up. Mr. Peabody and Blue Eyes stopped him and had him lie back down. Caesar hissed in pain, the wound still tender and stinging slightly.

"No, don't. You're still hurt" Peabody urged the ape king not to move.

"Father" Blue Eyes said. Penny, Sherman, and Peabody turned their heads to him.

"He just talked" Penny whispered in amazement.

"And he didn't even use any sign language that time" Mr. Peabody added. Blue Eyes then continued to speak using his voice.

"Let... me... help you" he said. Caesar slowly sat back up, and placed his hand behind his son's head, pulling him closer to allow the two of them to touch foreheads. Sherman stared at them smiling, their bond had been mended. Once they broke apart, Caesar sat up and looked to the others.

"Alright. Here is... plan" he began. Everyone was listening very carefully.

* * *

The next morning, inside the bus where Maurice, Rocket, and Luca were chained up in, they only could watch in horror as Koba's followers herded the humans into the massive cage like sheep, many other apes were now thrown in with them as well. Maurice gave a sad huff from his nose as he would only do nothing but watch. He then heard something coming from the front of the bus, the sound of a fingertip rubbing against a glass surface. Maurice turned his head to see Blue Eyes drawing the circle with the curve edged diamond in the fogged up window.

"Hmph" Maurice grunted, catching the attention of Rocket and Luca. They then saw the symbol and their eyes widened in surprise. They then saw Sherman appear in the rear view mirror, right below the driver's door.

"Shh" Sherman shushed with his index finger against his lips, trying not to get the other apes to make too much noise. He then nodded and ran off back into the city to hide with Blue Eyes. The two of them then ran away from the bus and hid inside an empty building, with Mr. Peabody and Penny watching from the eighth floor from a pair of high-tech binoculars.

"There they are" Penny said as she saw Sherman and Blye Eyes running towards the building through the binoculars. Footsteps were heard the minute she saw the two go inside, and they saw them enter.

"Well?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"They got the message" Sherman answered as he looked out the window, taking the binoculars out of Penny's hand and looking out to the bus with the symbol still drawn on the window.

"Okay, so now what?" Penny asked.

"We wait. When night comes, we sneak in and break them all out" Peabody elaborated. He just only hoped that night time would come soon.

* * *

After hours of waiting, the time to put the next part of the plan into action was now. Mr. Peabody and Sherman moved ahead while Penny and Blue Eyes were closely behind, making sure that nobody would see them, and to tell them to hide if one of Koba's apes were approaching. The walk to the prison bus went smoothly without any obstacles or difficulties of any kind. Gunfire was emitted into the air by one of the apes who fired their weapon to get the human prisoner to back away from the bars of their cage. The four of them hid underneath the bus when they heard the gunfire for cover.

"Oh my God. It's worse than I thought" Penny whispered when she saw the humans being treated like animals in a cage.

"Koba's going to pay for this" Sherman said with clenched fists. Blue Eyes tapped Mr. Peabody on the shoulder and then gave a nod.

"Alright Sherman, give the signal" the beagle said to his son. Sherman then lied down on his back and took a chunk of debris from the street and began banging it against the lower workings of the vehicle in rhythm to the old Revolutionary War song 'Yankee Doodle'. The apes heard the melodic banging and they began to bang their sides against the bus, making it rock back and forth, as well as shattering the glass windows.

"It's working" Blue Eyes signed to Penny and Mr. Peabody with a smile. All the guard apes turned their attention to the bus and approached it with their guns pointed towards it. Blue Eyes then crawled out from another end of the bus where there were no guard apes watching and then looked to Maurice through the window and gave the orangutan Caesar's name sign, which was the signal for them to start breaking free from the restraints and start fighting back.

"Hmph!" Maurice grunted with a nod before yanking his chains off and busting his large arms through the window and grabbing two guard apes by their necks and holding them against the side of the vehicle. Rocket and Luca broke free of their chains and did the same thing. Maurice then let out a loud roar and all the apes began to ram into the wall to make the bus tip over to the side, and trap all the guard apes underneath the metal surface.

"We did it! It worked!" Sherman cheered before standing back up. All the trapped humans were murmuring at the sight of the bus falling down. Blue Eyes then stood up, grabbed one of the guns that the ape guards had dropped and jumped onto the side of the bus that was facing upwards. Once he was on top, he tore the door off the vehicle and tossed it into a patch of tall grass.

"Above you!" Mr. Peabody shouted. Blue Eyes saw a chimpanzee armed with an AR-15 and started shooting at him.

"Hurry!" Penny called out. Maurice, Luca, Rocket, and all the other apes that were imprisoned got out of the bus while Blue Eyes started firing back at the firing chimpanzee. While the apes were escaping, Peabody ran over to the opening of the cage that held the humans.

"Come on, hurry, go! We don't have much time! Hurry!" he urged. All the people ran out as soon as the beagle gave them the order to do so. They were all now shouting in panic at the sound of the gunfire that was echoing throughout the city. Blue Eyes kept on firing until a few of his bullets actually hit the chimpanzee who was shooting at him.

"Alright, that's all of them. Let's go" Sherman said to Mr. Peabody before running towards Maurice, who was standing there and waiting for Sherman. He let Sherman get up onto his back, and he also let Penny get on as well. Luca went up to Peabody and slouched over slightly, allowing the beagle to climb on top of the gorilla and they started running back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter is done! Now Maurice and the other apes are free, and Blue Eyes has learned that Koba had betrayed them. Caesar is now going to live, and his wound has been completely healed thanks to Ellie and Peabody's surgical skills. Now that everyone is present and accounted for, the time has come to restore Caesar back to power as king of the apes, and to take down Koba. Please review, thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying where this story is going, because we're getting closer to the end. In the last update, Caesar has been healed and restored to health, and reveals to Blue Eyes that Koba was the one who shot him and betrayed the apes. Sherman and Mr. Peabody lead a rescue mission to free Maurice, Rocket, Luca and the other apes, and it was a success, even managing to free the humans too. Now, the time has come to face Koba once and for all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the house, Caesar was the only one awake, and was wandering around the halls. He then saw a rope dangling from the ceiling and looked up to see the entrance to the old attic. He grabbed onto the string and tugged hard, allowing the stairs to come down. Caesar then climbed up the stairs and went inside the attic, not noticing Sherman who had just run ahead of Mr. Peabody and the others so he could tell Caesar that the plan worked and they now had an army to face Koba with as Maurice had told him to do so.

"Caesar?" Sherman called out. He then looked up onto the upper level of the house and saw the ape king going up into the attic. Confused as to what he was doing up there, Sherman ran up the stairs and stopped when he got to the bottom of them. He then quietly climbed the stairs and peeked his head upwards to see an entire bedroom.

"Wow" Sherman whispered to himself as he got off the stairs and walked all around. The room was covered in puzzles and Lego sets, a telescope by the window, and a bed with cob-webs clinging to the bed frame from.

"This must be Caesar's old bedroom" Sherman said to himself as he took a small Lego statue of liberty of the windowsill and rubbed his thumb across it, taking the dust off revealing the teal-green color of the bricks that made the entire statuette up. Sherman then saw there was a table with a chess set on it, as well as a tire swing hanging from the ceiling on a chain. He then saw Caesar lying against a piano, watching something on an old Sony video camera.

"Caesar?" Sherman asked. Caesar looked up and saw the boy, but then looked back down at the camera's miniature screen. Sherman approached him and looked at what it was Caesar was watching. It was a video of a young chimpanzee who looked to be three-years-old in human years, sitting on a booster seat in a kitchen in front of the man from the photo in the living room.

"Caesar, look. Apple. Apple" the man said, holding an apple in one hand and using the sign for apple with his other. The younger chimpanzee mimicked the man perfectly.

"Good" he said before he started teaching the chimp another sign.

"Home. Home. Home" he repeated as he signed. The young Caesar copying perfectly as the man showed him. Caesar smiled at the video, it was a happy memory for him.

"This is your home" the man told Caesar. Sherman looked at his face and saw some tears starting to fall down from his emerald green eyes. Sherman then saw as Mr. Peabody and Malcolm came into the attic and walked up to the two of them to watch the same video. The recording then showed Caesar hugging the man before the entire screen went blue.

"Who was that?" Sherman asked. Caesar sighed and put the camera down on the floor.

"He... was my... father. He raised... me. Taught me... everything... I know. Most of all... he loved me... like I was... his son" explained Caesar. The story sounded similar to how Mr. Peabody adopted Sherman in the young boy's mind, and how the relationship was somewhat similar.

"Kinda like with me and Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, smiling at the beagle.

"Exactly. Like you... and Mr. Peabody" Caesar told him. He then looked over to Malcolm.

"He was... good... man. Like you" he told him. Screeching could be heard outside the window, and the four of them walked over to it and looked down to see Penny along with the other apes they freed right outside.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived" Malcolm said with a smile on his face. Caesar then looked down to Sherman.

"Sherman, you have... shown me... that you are... more ape than... you know. I know... that you will have to leave... soon... after this. But, I must... ask you... something" Caesar said before extending his hand out to the boy.

"Will you... follow me... to battle?" he asked. Sherman then looked over to Mr. Peabody and to Malcolm who nodded for him with firm faces. He then looked back up to the ape king and took his hand.

"I would follow you to the end of time, Caesar. I owe my life and soul to you. Even if it costs me my life, I'd gladly die knowing that I believed in everything you taught me. And I am willing to follow you now to stop Koba's oppression of the humans" Sherman told him. Caesar smiled at Sherman's speech, he had never known such a braver soul than him. Caesar then looked over to Malcolm and Peabody.

"Let's... go... to war" Caesar declared before walking out of the attic with Sherman, Peabody, and Malcolm following behind him. They all went to the back yard where the apes were. All of them in shock to see their king still alive and ran up to hug him individually. Malcolm then looked behind him to see Ellie and Alexander were awake and watching as the apes reunited with Caesar.

"They have to get to the tower without being seen. I'm gonna take them through the subway" Malcolm told Ellie before he kissed her, which she had returned and pulled Malcolm close for a hug.

"I love you" she whispered to him. Sherman, Caesar, Mr. Peabody, and Penny watched as Blue Eyes signed to his father to let him know what was going on.

"Koba sent for the females and young. They're on their way. Mother too" Caesar was now worried, now his own wife and newborn son's lives were at stake.

"Must go. Now!" Caesar told Malcolm. Malcolm then gave Alexander a hug and he began to walk ahead of the apes and they all followed him into the city where the colony was.

* * *

Malcolm had taken the apes down the same subway tunnel he used before to get the surgical kit, using a flashlight to light their way as they walked. They eventually came across their stopping point, but before anyone could keep going, they were halted by gunfire. All of them stopped in their tracks and hid in the shadows, Sherman hid with his back pressed against a metal support beam, breathing rapidly.

"Who's there?" a voice called. Malcolm recognized it as Finney, one of Dreyfus' men.

"If you're human, you better say so!" Finney called out. Malcolm then had an idea and shouted out towards Finney.

"It's me! It's Malcolm! Don't shoot!" he shouted before turning to Caesar.

"Take the stairs. They'll bring you around and up into the street, okay?" Malcolm instructed. Caesar nodded and then turned back to his human friend.

"Thank you" he said.

"Trust" Malcolm said before Caesar started running up the stairs and all the apes following behind him, Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody included. Before they made their way all the way up, they heard Malcolm announce to Finney he was coming out to see him before he continued to walk again. All the apes then jumped over the toll booths and went inside the city. Peabody then looked to his left and saw a familiar sight, it was the human colony tower.

"Look, there it is" he said, pointing up to the building. Caesar then looked all the way up to see the lights were on at the top of the tower where the crane was, and then looked to Maurice and Luca.

"Carry... Penny... and Peabody. I... got Sherman" Caesar ordered. He then got on one knee and signaled for Sherman to hop onto his back. Sherman got on without hesitation, and watched as Maurice helped Peabody onto his back, and Penny got onto Luca's back. Caesar then began moving forward and the other apes started to follow again.

* * *

Malcolm had approached Finney, who was with Dreyfus, who looked more than relieved to see him.

"I didn't know if you'd made it out" Dreyfus told him. Malcolm then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you" he said. Dreyfus then hopped up onto the subway's terminal that was right below the colony.

"Don't worry. We're gonna turn all this around" Dreyfus said as he climbed. Malcolm didn't like the sound of that, he knew it could only mean some sort of action to take against the apes.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" asked Malcolm.

"The apes. They're all over the tower" Finney said. They then saw that one of Dreyfus' other men, Werner just came out and approached them.

"I lost the signal. It dropped out" Werner told him.

"Keep trying" Dreyfus ordered before looking at Malcolm.

"Malcolm, look at this" he said before showing him several blocks of grey putty attached to the walls and support beams that were holding the tower together.

"C-4. Five-pound blocks. We just started setting them. They're gonna take down the whole tower. Blast them all at once. We could use your help" Dreyfus explained. Malcolm's theory was right, it was a plan that didn't sound good to the apes, especially not to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. He looked all the way up to the very top of the tower. Dreyfus then handed Malcolm a block of C-4 and asked him to help set everything up.

"Here. Come on" Dreyfus urged. Malcolm only stood there and said nothing. He then put the block down on the floor and approached Finney slowly before he grabbed his gun and walked back toward the edge of the platform and pointed it at Finney.

"Dreyfus" Malcolm said, getting the older man's attention off the C-4 and towards him.

"Werner" said Malcolm, getting his attention as well. Werner looked behind him and just stared at the armed Malcolm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this" Malcolm said, pointing the gun at Dreyfus.

"We need to give him a chance. We need to give him some time" he continued as he got closer towards Dreyfus. The gun's barrel still pointed at his face with Malcolm's finger right on the trigger, ready to pull it if needed.

"He's up there right now" Malcolm concluded.

"Who's up there?" asked Dreyfus, still sitting in silent outrage and confusion as to why his friend was holding a loaded weapon up to him.

* * *

Caesar and the other apes had climbed up to the top of the tower using the scaffolding as a ladder. Once they got to the very top, Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody got off the backs of their ape friends and got onto the unfinished floor. The entire top of the tower was completely unfinished, and there was a large hole in the middle of the floor. The only thing connecting the two ends of the floor together was the crane itself, acting as a bridge to connect the two ends.

"Are you sure about this, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked his son, unsure if Sherman really wanted to go through with this. Sherman picked a piece of PVC pipe off the floor and held it up like it was a spear.

"I'm sure. If we don't stop Koba, this is how we're going to be spending our future, as slaves to him and his army" Sherman told him. He knew the boy was right, the longer Koba was in command, the more likely the year 2026 could become the year the humans were enslaved by the apes, and forced to be compliant to them for all time.

"Then we'll do it for the future" Peabody said. Sherman then looked to Penny, who had just taken a box cutter sitting on the floor and held it like a dagger.

"For the future" she said. Sherman then slammed one end of the pipe down on the floor so hard, parts of the pipe broke off and scattered everywhere. Now, Sherman had a sharp-tipped PVC spear that was perfect to use for battle.

"For the future" Sherman copied. They now watched as Caesar got on top of the crane and walked over towards Koba, who was standing on the other end holding a loaded assault rifle. Several apes gasped in shock and surprise to see Caesar alive, those who were loyal to Caesar, and those who agreed with Koba about humans.

"Stand your ground, guys" Sherman told his father and friend. Their eyes still focused on Caesar and Koba.

"Caesar... has... no... place... here. Apes... follow... Koba now" the bonobo said, speaking first and breaking the silence between them.

"Follow... Koba... to war" Caesar responded.

"Apes... win... war! Apes... together... strong! Caesar... weak" Koba said as he walked closer until he was only a foot away from Caesar.

"Koba... weaker" Caesar said. Koba then looked to his rifle and tossed it away, letting it fall down the bottomless pit before charging at Caesar with an angry roar and kicking him down with his feet. The two apes engaged in a vicious brawl, everyone else was only watching. They fought until they fell down and landed on another construction area, with Koba attacking Caesar with a metal rod, and Caesar using a metal floor panel as a shield. Sherman noticed that Koba had sustained a cut on the left side of his chest right below his ribs, and it was starting to bleed.

"Come on guys. It's time to join in on the action" Sherman said before jumping onto a metal pole of the scaffolding and riding it down like it was a fireman's pole, with Penny and Mr. Peabody following behind him. All three of them charged towards Koba to aid Caesar in the battle to reclaim his crown, and to save the humans.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I think this battle is better off as a two-parter. But yeah, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny now fight to save the apes and take down Koba for good, with Malcolm holding Dreyfus and his men at gunpoint just as they're about to blow up the tower with C-4. Part two is where the action will continue. Winner takes all! Who will win? Caesar, or Koba? Find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Our newest update begins now! The battle between Caesar and Koba has begun on the top of the human colony's tower, and Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody are coming to Caesar's aid to overthrow Koba. Malcolm has discovered Dreyfus is planning to blow up the tower with large blocks of C-4 to kill all the apes, but now he's holding Dreyfus and his men and gunpoint to keep that from happening. The second part of the battle begins now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Dreyfus asked, slowly approaching Malcolm after he had explained everything to him.

"No, I've seen things. I've seen the way they are" Malcolm said, trying to convince him that Caesar was their only hope to end all of this. Dreyfus however, didn't like the sound of it. He had enough of the apes being in control and he had deemed them a threat, therefore in his opinion, they had to be exterminated.

"They want what we want, to survive. They don't want war" Malcolm said, continuing to try and persuade the older man into giving Caesar, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny a chance.

"They're animals! They attacked us!" Dreyfus shouted at him.

"Because they thought we attacked them. They think that he's dead, but he's not..." Malcolm said, but noticed Finney trying to get up and come towards Malcolm. He then pointed the weapon at him.

"Sit down, Finney!" he ordered. Finney put his hands up and nodded before doing as he was ordered and sat back down against the wall like he was before.

"And you're letting children join in on this? They're going to get killed, Malcolm!" Dreyfus pointed out.

"They know what they're doing. The boy is stronger than you know, I've seen him do some incredible things. He's more than capable of handling himself, I was even told he fought and killed a bear" Malcolm said as he pointed his weapon back towards Dreyfus, who still stood his ground and didn't hold his hands up unlike Finney was.

"And I suppose that makes it better?" asked Dreyfus.

"It means that Caesar will have more than enough help to take him down" Malcolm told him, referring to Koba as the one being taken down.

* * *

Back on the top of the building, Caesar kept on using his metal floor panel as a shield to block the attacks from Koba's metal rod. Sparks came off the panel with each attach dealt to it, metal rubbing against metal and loud clanging noises were made every time an attack was blocked.

"Trusted Koba... like a brother" Caesar said, holding his shield close to him.

"Caesar... brother... to human!" shouted Koba before he threw his weapon down again.

"Koba... fight for... ape! Free... ape!" he screamed while slamming down on Caesar's panel over and over, making the side of it dent until the pipe got stuck in it.

"Kill ape. Koba fight for Koba" Caesar growled, causing Koba to roar and pull the pipe out of the shield and kick Caesar to the floor. While Koba was too distracted with trying overpower Caesar, he did not notice that Sherman ran up towards him. Sherman began to slide on the floor on his knees and slashed across the back of Koba's leg with his PVC spear.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Koba screamed in agonizing pain, causing him to drop his weapon. The bonobo then turned towards Sherman and began swinging punches at him, the human managing to dodge and duck every time he tried to hit him. Sherman then swung his spear at Koba's stomach, which created another cut on his body as the spear slashed across his skin. The pain got Koba even angrier, he then pushed Sherman down onto the floor and picked his pipe back up.

"Human... can never be... ape. Sherman... belong in... cage" Koba told the boy as he prepared to lunge it into the boy's chest.

"Koba... belong in cage" Caesar said before he noticed the open cut underneath Koba's ribcage. Sherman then rolled to the side, and dodged the attach. Caesar then slammed his fists at Koba's cut, causing him even more pain. Koba clutched his side, feeling that Caesar's attack fractured one of his ribs. All the apes that were watching the battle were letting out loud gasps and howls at the sight of the fight escalating on both ends.

"Sherman... more ape... than Koba... will ever be!" Caesar shouted. Koba then ran to Caesar and tried to swing the pipe at him again, but Caesar was smart enough to jump up towards the scaffolding that was holding the more unstable parts of the building together and grabbed onto it by the hands. When Koba was about to strike, Caesar grabbed the pipe with his feet and pushed it back against Koba's chest, sending him back a bit, and fracturing his ribs even more.

"Sherman... never belong... with apes" Koba said while groaning in unimaginable pain. He then felt a sharp sting strike his back, and he yelled loudly before looking to see what it was causing the pain. It was a nail, a silver nail that had just been shot into his back. The bonobo then pulled the nail out and saw that it was Mr. Peabody holding a nail gun, pointed directly at Koba.

"Don't you dare, talk about my son like that again" Peabody said before he fired two more nails at Koba. The nails struck Koba right in his thigh, and the pain got worse for him. He looked up to see Penny, jumping from the top of the scaffolding and lunging the box cutter into Koba's shoulder blade. He felt blood trickling down from his back as he howled.

"You brave... girl. But... still weak!" Koba said while grabbing Penny by her ankle and tossing her across the room. Once Koba took the box cutter out of his shoulderblade, he approached Penny while holding the weapon tightly in his hand.

"You... die... now" Koba said to the girl hoarsely. He then felt someone grab his hand as he was about to kill Penny, he saw it was Caesar, who punched him right in his cut stomach, which caused him to drop the box cutter. The ape king then began throwing rapid punches at Koba, and Koba began punching back. Sherman then got an idea, he ran over to a shelf that was there for placing tools and pushed it down, meaning for it to hit Koba. When the shelf hit the floor, all it did was make the surface they stood on collapse on itself. Caesar, Koba, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny fell right down.

"Sherman!" Caesar called out as he noticed Sherman was about to fall down the pit. He jumped onto a chain that was dangling from the crane and swung down to grab Sherman before he grabbed the boy and then tossed him back onto the edge where Mr. Peabody and Penny were right now. Penny's dress was now slightly tattered and covered in dirt, and she had a small cut on her cheek underneath her right eye. Peabody's clean white fur was covered in dust and dirt as well.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Peabody asked his son in concern. Sherman only nodded before their eyes were fixed on Caesar, who was now swinging on the chain to punch Koba, who was also on a hanging chain that was attached to the crane as well. The two apes then swung to one another, and they grabbed one another to continue their fight. The two of them now punching one another in mid-air, over the pit.

* * *

While the battle was starting to get more brutal between Caesar and Koba, Malcolm was still pointing the gun at Dreyfus, who was now holding the detonator for the C-4 in his hand. Malcolm knew that if that button were pushed, the tower could collapse or become even more unstable than it was now.

"I know how this must sound" Malcolm began.

"I don't think you have any..." Dreyfus said as he tried to approach Malcolm, but Malcolm cocked the gun and pointed it at Dreyfus' head as a warning for him to back off.

"Do you think stopping me will matter? They're coming" said Dreyfus. Malcolm lowered the gun slightly, but still had it pointed to his chest. He was now confused, he wondered who 'They' were, and what it was Dreyfus was talking about.

"Now, we made contact with a military base up north. They're already on their way!" Dreyfus exclaimed. Malcolm turned to Werner, wanting a confirmation as to what Dreyfus was saying was true.

"It's true" he said simply. Dreyfus then backed away into the center of the platform, where blocks of C-4 surrounded him like a circle, and held the detonator up above his head, his thumb on the button. Malcolm pointed the gun at Dreyfus' head again, and sweat coming down his forehead. Werner was shocked as well and stood up from where he was standing, backing away from his superior in fear.

"Dreyfus! What are you doing, man?" Werner asked. Malcolm was now breathing heavily in fear, fear for the lives of Caesar, his tribe, as well as Mr. Peabody and the two kids. Dreyfus looked to Wener and Finney before he looked back at Malcolm with a blank expression that showed no fear, no emotion at all.

"I'm saving the human race" he whispered his answer.

"No!" Malcolm shouted before running away. Dreyfus pressed his thumb on the detonator button, making all the C-4 activate, killing him, Finney, and Werner in the explosion. Malcolm hid underneath the platform, preventing the explosion from killing him, and saving his own life.

* * *

The explosion made it's way up the pit and to the top of the tower, causing the entire floor to shake. The floors began to come apart and tilt towards the pit. The crane began falling apart too, bits and pieces of it landing everywhere. Caesar and Koba fell from the crane and landed on two different floors. The floor that Sherman was standing on began tilting, and Penny had just tripped on a piece of debris while trying to find cover and was now falling to the pit.

"Help! Sherman!" Penny called out desperately. Sherman saw Penny was slipping and he jumped down the tilting floor and was sliding down it on his feet while making his way to save his friend. Sherman grabbed Penny's wrist just as she was about to fall and he grabbed onto the edge with his other hand.

"It's okay, Penny. I've got you" Sherman told her while she whimpered and looked down at the bottom.

"Don't look down! Everything's gonna be fine" said Sherman. Penny then looked up to Sherman, who was trying his hardest to hold on and not slip. The part of the floor Sherman was holding on to began to crack, and soon would break apart from the floor.

"Oh no" Sherman said in fear. The piece broke off, and just as they were about to start falling to their deaths, a large hand grabbed hold of Sherman's wrist. Both kids looked up and saw it was Maurice who had saved both of them and pulled them upwards before he carried them to Mr. Peabody, who hugged both of them as soon as the orangutan had placed them back onto the floor.

"Thank you, Maurice" Mr. Peabody thanked him. Peabody then noticed a large set of crane debris was falling and it hit another shelf of construction equipment, and even a miniature generator, causing them to fall down towards them.

"Watch out!" the beagle shouted before pushing Sherman and Penny out of the way, and into Luca and Rocket's arms. The two kids watched in horror as the equipment fell down and pushed him off the edge and into the pit. Sherman then ran over to another part of the tower and watched as everything fell.

"Mr. Peabody! Dad!" he shouted, hoping for a response, but got nothing. Sherman was now on his knees crying at the loss of his father, and so was Penny. Blue Eyes, Rocket, Maurice, and Luca looked sad as well and tilted their heads down in mourning. Caesar had seen this happen as well, and was in shock to see what happened. He then ran down from his floor to make his way towards Sherman, helping a few apes who survived the explosion along the way, but he stopped when he saw Koba emerge from a large cloud of dust, holding a gun and walking towards the children. Koba had taken the gun from one of his followers who was trapped underneath a metal beam, and then left the gorilla whom the gun belonged to to die.

"You" Koba growled, catching Sherman and Penny's attention. They all got up from where they were and were now on the defense. When Koba loaded his gun and pointed it at the two kids, Maurice jumped in front of him and tried to grab the gun away. Maurice pointed the gun away from them, but Koba had his finger on the trigger, firing bullets everywhere, which made a lot of apes to hide and take cover from the gunfire.

"Let... go!" Koba screamed before kicking Maurice away. Koba then fired a bullet at the orangutan, but it missed and grazed the side of his head. Maurice roared loudly and covered where the bullet grazed him with his hand.

"Maurice, no!" Sherman screamed in horror before running to his side.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice yelled. Koba, Sherman, and Penny looked up to see it was Caesar who was yelling as he was jumping down to protect them from the power-mad bonobo. Caesar tackled Koba as he got close to him, and knocked him close to the edge and was about to fall into the pit, while Caesar tumbled down to safety onto one of the more stable floors. Sherman and Penny helped Maurice up from the floor.

"Are you okay, Maurice?" Penny asked. Maurice only nodded and touched where Koba's bullet had hit him, looking to see the blood on his fingers from when he touched it.

"Guys, look!" Sherman said as he pointed down towards Caesar, who was walking towards Koba, who was hanging on for his life on the edge. Caesar then took Koba's hand, and just stared down at him. All the apes were watching to see what would happen next. Was the fight going to keep going? Or was Caesar going to end it somehow? They could only just watch from where they stood to see.

"Ape... not kill... ape" Koba said. Caesar just stayed silent and his face scrunched up with disappointment in his eyes directed towards the bonobo. He then looked to see that Koba had injured Maurice with his gun trying to protect Sherman and Penny, and his disappointment grew stronger before he turned back down to face Koba once again

"You... are... not ape" Caesar declared before he let go of Koba's hand.

"Noooooo!" he shouted as he fell from Caesar dropped him, and landed on the crane's cable, which caused him to land on a piece of crane debris that was caught in between the walls of the pit. The hook attached to the cable came loose when Koba had fell on it and it fell down onto one of the ends of the crane part, knocking it loose and causing it to fall. Koba was screaming all the way down until it eventually stopped. The battle was now over, and Koba was dead. All the apes were cheering for Caesar's victory.

"I can't believe it. He won" Penny whispered.

"Yeah but... Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, still looking down the pit. They may have finally killed Koba, but at the cost of Mr. Peabody's life.

* * *

 **A/N: *Gasp* Peabody is gone! But is he really? Ding dong, Koba's dead! Now even though victory for the apes has been achieved, this story is still not over. That's right! We still got a few more chapters to go! In our next update, Sherman has a plan to try and bring back Mr. Peabody and save him. Please review, thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Just a few more chapters to go ladies and gentlemen. I'm already considering making a sequel too! The battle between Caesar and Koba has now ended, but Mr. Peabody is presumed to be dead after protecting Sherman and Penny from falling construction supplies. Now, we pick up where we left off, and see what Sherman has in mind to try and save his father. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caesar watched from the top of the tower as all the women and children apes of the colony were just arriving. They had come in one large herd coming towards the human sanctuary compound. The line went on for at least a few miles, there were a lot of them.

"They're here" Caesar said to himself before he started to hear sobbing. He turned around and saw Sherman sitting on the floor, crying and sobbing. Penny sat right in front of him, trying her hardest not to cry, but her face gave it away that she was deeply affected by the loss of Mr. Peabody as much as Sherman was. Caesar then approached Sherman and reached his hand down, to place it on Sherman's chin and tilt it upwards to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm... so sorry. No... child... should have to watch... their father... die" Caesar said to him. Sherman then launched himself forth and hugged Caesar before he started crying even more into the ape's stomach. Caesar expected this, it was a normal response for someone who witnessed death or the loss of a loved one to seek comfort and safety in someone they loved and trusted. He only wrapped his arms around the boy in a protective hug.

"It's... alright... to cry, Sherman. I... can't... understand the pain... that you feel... right now" whispered Caesar, loud enough for the boy to hear what the chimpanzee was saying to him. Penny then got up and hugged Caesar as well, joining her friend in on his emotional release of sorrow. Caesar then put his arm around Penny too, her sobs and sniffling now audible to him. He then looked up and saw Blue Eyes, Maurice, Luca, and Rocket standing before him.

"We lost... a good friend... today" Caesar told them. Blue Eyes walked up to them and joined in on their hug. Luca joined in next, and so did Rocket. Maurice was the last to join them. Sherman felt grateful that the apes were willing to give him comfort and reassurance during a time of need, but he still wished Mr. Peabody were still alive. Eventually, the hug had ended, and Caesar took Sherman's hand into his own.

"Come. We must... greet... the others" he said. Rocket took Penny's hand and he lead her down to the very first floor of the building. The first floor's center had a tall hill of debris from the explosion in the center of it, all the apes, male, female, and children surrounding it, as well as the soldier apes who were blinded by Koba into following him. Caesar then turned his head to see Malcolm right behind him, with several apes pointing their guns at him and tugging at his ash-coated shirt.

"Leave him!" he ordered. The apes went silent and backed away and left Malcolm alone.

"Where's Mr. Peabody?" Malcolm asked, confused as the beagle's absence. Sherman only looked sadly down at his bare feet in reply. Caesar saw this and then turned back towards Malcolm to answer his question.

"Gone" he said. Malcolm was now shocked and saddened. He got on his knees and looked to Sherman, who's eyes were now red and bloodshot from all the crying he did.

"I'm so sorry. Your father was a good dog" he told the boy, expressing his sympathies to him. Sherman didn't say anything, he felt too sad right now to talk. Malcolm then stood up and looked to Caesar.

"You're not safe here. They made contact. Other people are coming. Soldiers. You have to leave now. Everyone. Sherman and Penny too" Malcolm warned him. Penny and Sherman now grew concerned at the sound of that. Caesar's response only was a shake of his head to say 'No'.

"Caesar, if you don't go, it'll be an all-out war" Malcolm urged.

"War... has already... begun. Ape... started war. And human... human will not forgive" Caesar told him before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You... must go, before... fighting... begins. I am sorry... my friend" he said, trying to convince Malcolm that he should take his family and leave, so that they would be spared and not die in the upcoming blood feud between the humans and apes.

"He's right. You should take Ellie and Alexander somewhere that's most likely not to be a war zone" Sherman said in agreement.

"I thought we had a chance" Malcolm said.

"I did, too" Caesar replied, a sad smile forming on his face. A long paused formed between the two, but then Caesar placed his hand that sat on Malcolm's shoulder onto his neck and gently pulled him forwards. Malcolm and Caesar were now touching forehead as a sign of trust, that he considered him a friend. Sherman and Penny took this as a reminder, that apes and humans can live together in peace, and all they had to do, was put their trust in each other. Malcolm let a few tears fall as their foreheads touched, Caesar as well.

"This is all my fault" Penny said.

"What?" Sherman asked his friend.

"If I had just left you alone, none of this would have happened" she answered, feeling like she was responsible for all that has happened. Picking on Sherman, playing the victim card when he bit her in defense, forcing him to tell her about the WABAC, almost marrying King Tut, crashing Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine, all of these things made her feel guilty, and she was to blame. Caesar then broke away from Malcolm and turned to Penny.

"What's... in the past... is... in the past, Penny. All that matters... is now" Caesar told her.

"I know. But I wish I could just go back in time and fix everything" Penny said in response. Sherman's eyes went wide at what Penny had just said. He just remembered the WABAC was still in the woods, and the 'Internal Repair' button that would easily allow the WABAC to fix itself from all it's damages it sustained in the crash a few days ago.

"Penny, I just remembered. We can use the WABAC to try and prevent the entire night from happening. We can stop Mr. Peabody's death by doing that" Sherman explained his plan to her.

"Will it work?" Penny asked.

"It has to" Sherman answered. Caesar then turned towards the boy.

"If you believe... it will save... Peabody... do it" he said before standing up and looking to Rocket.

"Give them a horse" Caesar signed as Malcolm walked back down into the subway and into the shadows to go grab his family to evacuate San Francisco to somewhere safe. Rocket then ran off to find a horse for Sherman and Penny. Caesar then looked down and saw Cornelia, who looked shocked to see her husband still alive. Caesar helped her up onto the hill of debris while she held Cornelius in her arms. He then placed his arms around her for a hug, and held her close to him in loving embrace. Blue Eyes was pulled into the hug by his father, which he happily accepted. After a while, Caesar looked behind him to see that Malcolm had left, and he smiled knowing his friend would be safe. He then saw Rocket approaching him again.

"Horse is waiting outside" Rocket signed to his king. Caesar then looked to the kids and then guided them outside the sanctuary. The horse was sitting at the very bottom of the steps, awaiting for it's rider to show up.

"Ride back... to the woods. And, find... WABAC. Save... your... father" Caesar instructed before helping Sherman onto the horse and Penny after.

"I can't thank you enough, Caesar" said Sherman, expressing how grateful he was about everything that Caesar had done for him since he arrived in the future.

"I only... hope... that someday... we will... see each other again" Caesar said to him. Sherman got off the horse and then began to touch foreheads with Caesar the same way he was with Malcolm earlier. Once they broke apart, Sherman got helped back onto the horse from Penny.

"Goodbye for now, Caesar" Sherman said before he gave the horse the signal to start riding. They then rode down the street and back towards Muir Woods, with Caesar and all the other apes watching from where they stood.

* * *

Sherman and Penny had been riding for thirty minutes. They had passed several abandoned buildings until they finally made it across the golden gate bridge, and made it up the hill that made it back to the national park entryway of the woods.

"Is it in there?" Sherman asked, wanting confirmation as to where Penny wanted him to go.

"It's just a few steps past the treeline" Penny told him. Sherman then told the horse to 'giddy-up' and the horse went inside the woods and kept on riding until they came across the WABAC, still where it was before. Both kids got off the horse and then ran up to the time machine's access door. The door had immediately opened after detecting the presence of someone approaching it, and the miniature stairway appeared by their feet. Sherman went inside and went up to the area of the control panel that contained the button he was looking for.

"I found the button" Sherman said before he pressed it, and the entire interior of the WABAC lit up.

"Internal Repair Mode Activated" the automated voice said before the shattered windshield ejected itself and an entirely new windshield appeared out of the bottom of the visor. All the computer components put themselves back into place, the wires that the parts were connected to were still attached and the WABAC's computer pulled them back in and secured them tightly by the wires. The chairs had reset themselves as well.

"Internal Repairs Completed" the voice said. Sherman then approached the main computer and began typing in the date of March 7th, 2014 into the selected date they wished to travel to

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Sherman?" asked Penny.

"It's got to. It HAS to" he responded before flipping some more switches.

"But I thought you're not supposed to go back to a time when you existed" she pointed out, remembering something Peabody had told her a while ago.

"What choice do we have?" Sherman said before pressing the big red button in the center of the control panel. The computer screens showed a red 'Error' sign on them all over the place.

"Error. You are attempting to travel to an era in which you exist. This could alter the fabric of space-time" Sherman heard the automated voice say to him.

"Oh yeah? Like a virus that kills humans and makes apes smart already hasn't done that?" Sherman said in a sarcastic tone before turning over to the screen with the manual override button on it. He then reached his hand out to press the button but stopped just as his fingertips were about to touch it.

"This is for you, Mr. Peabody" he whispered before he pressed it.

"Hang on!" Sherman said before pressing the big red button again and this time, the WABAC actually took off into the space-time continuum to the time they specified.

* * *

Back in New York City, on March 7th, 2014, Mr. Peabody was standing behind a red counter wearing a black apron. He was mixing up some alcoholic beverages for Paul and Patty Peterson, Penny's parents. The two human adults looked like they were having so much fun while watching Peabody prepare their drinks, tossing several metal drink mixers in the air and juggling them while dancing to some bar music. The beagle poured three glasses of red liquid and added a maraschino cherry to each one.

"This is a little homespun concoction I like to call... Einstein on the Beach" Peabody said before adding a miniature umbrella to each glass.

"Oh, yummy" Patty said as she took her glass.

"To the kids" Peabody said, proposing a toast to his newly gained friends.

"To the kids" both Paul and Patty cheered in unison as they clinked their glasses together. The minute Mr. Peabody took a sip of his drink, he heard someone whisper to him. He then turned to the corner and saw Sherman and Penny peeking their heads out from behind the wall.

"Mr. Peabody" they whispered together.

"Sherman? Penny?" he asked.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" both kids said in unison once again.

"Of course. Excuse me" the beagle said to the Peterson family before putting his drink down and walking up towards the kids. When he got there, he saw the kids looking nervous, like they were about to confess they broke something super expensive in the house.

"I think I've really hit it off with your parents. I think we can file this night under 'Unqualified Success'" Mr. Peabody said.

"I'd hold off on filing it just yet" both Sherman and Penny told him in unison again.

"What do you mean. And what's with... Penny, oh my goodness! Your clothes are all torn and filthy. Oh dear, there's a cut under your eye. What happened? How did you get that?" Mr. Peabody asked. Penny was about to speak but then he turned to Sherman and started asking him questions as well.

"Sherman, you're absolutely filthy as well. Where are your clothes? And what did you do to your shorts!? Did you fashion your own shorts into a loincloth?" Peabody asked, constantly asking one question after another before the boy even had a chance to answer the first one.

"My clothes were almost destroyed in the crash, and the apes made my shorts into a loincloth" Sherman answered.

"Apes? Crash? What are you referring to?" asked Peabody, confused even further.

"Long story short. We used the WABAC, we went to Ancient Egypt after Penny made me show it to her because of the whole 'George Washington' debacle, then we went to Florence and crashed Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine, and then we ended up in the future" Sherman told him.

"2026 to be exact" Penny added.

"YOU TOOK THE WABAC TO THE FUTURE!?" Peabody exclaimed.

"Yes. But listen, I ran away after we got into a massive fight, and I was taken in by a tribe of intelligent apes. The apes got their intelligence from an experimental drug that made them smart, but it started to be called the Simian Flu after a majority of the human population died from it. We got into a massive battle with an ape named Koba, and during the battle you died saving our lives" Sherman explained everything perfectly to him.

"Died? I have a hard time believing that" Mr. Peabody said, not believing them about the aspect about the part where he fell to his death.

"It's true!" both children exclaimed.

"But now you're here, and everything's gonna be okay" said Sherman.

"I told you never to come back to a time when you existed. Because there would be two of you" Mr. Peabody gently reprimanded.

"Yeah, but the other one of me is in Ancient Egypt" Sherman said. Both of them widened their eyes after hearing the elevator go 'Ding' and they turned around to see the other Sherman, still in his white t-shirt, black shorts, and white converse. Both boys started to scream at the sight of the other.

"Who are you? And why are you dressed like Tarzan?" the other Sherman asked.

"He's you from another timeline" Mr. Peabody explained to the other Sherman.

"And really? Tarzan? I spend an entire week with a colony of apes and all of a sudden, I'm like Tarzan?" the original Sherman asked.

"It's kind of a similar story. If you discount the Simian Flu wiping out the humans" Penny piped in.

"I kinda have to agree with her on that one. And I thought you said never to come back to a timeline where you existed" the other Sherman said confused.

"I know!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry. But, what was I supposed to do? Mr. Peabody died saving me and Penny during Caesar's battle with Koba" asked the original Sherman.

"Died? I have a hard time believing that" the other Sherman said.

"Thank you" Mr. Peabody said to the other Sherman with his arms behind his back nodding.

"What are we going to do?" asked Penny.

"Well, both Shermans can't stay here" Mr. Peabody said, going back into full-on panic mode.

"Why? We could get bunk beds" the other Sherman suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing" the original Sherman replied.

"That's so weird. It's like we're twins!" the other Sherman said happily.

"I was thinking that too!" the original Sherman cheered. The two Shermans then tried to high-hive each other, but blue sparks appeared and the two were being pulled towards one another. Both of them actually managed to pull away and stopped the colliding of their bodies.

"You see? We can't have two Shermans in the same timeline. It puts too much strain on the space-time continuum. What to do, what to do? The Petersons can't know anything about this" Mr. Peabody said.

"Hey, Pea-buddy!" he heard a voice call out, it was Paul's. The other Sherman hid underneath the balcony next to the elevator and hung from the edge. Once the other Sherman was out of sight, Peabody turned to the Petersons.

"Hey" the beagle awkwardly greeted.

"How's it going?" Patty asked.

"Patty and I are working up an appetite" Paul added. Patty sniffed the air and turned to the kitchen.

"The smells coming from your kitchen are yummy" Patty told him. The adults then saw the conditions of the kids and their clothing. Paul and Patty naturally ran up to her and began to worry, asking her the same questions Peabody asked her a while ago. The other Sherman was able to climb from one end of the balcony to the other and get back up on top, and looked to the original Sherman.

"Go hide somewhere safe" the original Sherman told the other using sign language like he did with the apes.

"Okay. I will" the other Sherman signed back and began to sneak away out of the room. The elevator made the 'Ding' again, and all eyes turned to see Ms. Grunion, standing there in a pink dress, and a black and pink checkered cardigan over it, as well as light periwinkle stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes.

"Ms. Grunion! How delightful!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed before pulling her out of the elevator and welcoming her to the party. The original Sherman saw her and hid right behind Patty's legs to take cover.

"I'm not here for a party. I'm here for the investigation" said Ms. Grunion.

"You mean ILLEGAL investigation?" Sherman said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't know where you got that attitude, or what happened to your clothes. But I can assure that this investigation is very legal" Ms. Grunion retorted.

"Um, no, it's illegal. My dad's a lawyer, so I know a thing or two about law from watching him work" Penny piped in.

"You stay out of this missy! And take care of that cut under your eye! Seriously, it's just too repulsive to look at" the horrible woman said.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Sherman shouted at Ms. Grunion, stepping in front of Penny and pointing his finger at the older woman. The other Sherman then got the urge to sneeze badly. He tried his best to hold it in, but it was all in vain. He let out a large and loud 'ACHOOOO', and everyone was facing the other Sherman. They were now confused and pointing out that there were two Shermans instead of one.

"TWO Shermans?" Ms. Grunion exclaimed, switching back and forth between the first and the second.

"Dos Shermanos?" Paul asked in Spanish as he was doing the same thing.

"What's going on here, Peabody?" asked Paul, adding to his question as to why he was seeing double. Peabody then chuckled nervously as he was about to try and explain the situation. Before he could get his chance, the elevator went 'Ding' a third time and then everyone looked to see another Mr. Peabody, his white fur covered in dirt and soot. Sherman recognized this Mr. Peabody from the battle in San Francisco, he was alive.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, Peabody's alive! Surprise! Bad news, Grunion is here and looking for a reason to try and abduct Sherman during her illegal investigation. Next chapter, the next battle will commence, and some unexpected help will be showing up to aid Sherman. Please review, thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying what's going on right now! Even though one battle has already ended in the future, another is about to begin in the present. Sherman has said goodbye to Caesar and the apes and returned home to try and make things right to save Mr. Peabody. But the only downside is that there are now two Shermans and two Peabodys (since one of them survived during the battle with Koba) and Ms. Grunion is here to do her illegal investigation. Now, let the next battle is about to commence, and they're about to get some help. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nobody move! Sherman, I've got to get you out of here before you touch yourself!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed. Ms. Grunion, Paul, and Patty gasped at what he just said. Grunion then pulled a notebook out of her cardigan and a pen and started taking notes down on it.

"Mr. Peabody! You didn't die!" the original Sherman shouted happily before running over to the beagle and hugging him. He was so happy to see his father again, especially after he thought he was dead at the tower battle.

"Of course I didn't die" the original Mr. Peabody said.

"Thank you!" the other Peabody piped in. Sherman then broke apart from the hug.

"Hey. How did you get back?" asked the original Sherman, confused as to how it was that Mr. Peabody got back from 2026 without the WABAC.

"Well, after Caesar took the apes back to the woods, I started to salvage what I could find in the wreckage of the human colony after Dreyfus blew up half of it. After a few failed experiments I hit a combinations of bones of a few deceased apes from the battlefield, debris from the building, and deer fat" the original Mr. Peabody explained.

"Where'd you find the deer?" Penny asked.

"A long and very agonizing hike out of the ruins of San Francisco and back to Muir Woods. But anyways. From these things, I constructed a rudimentary WABAC" the original Peabody finished.

"Well you know what they say. In order to achieve the impossible, you have to sometimes go bananas" said the other Peabody. The original Sherman, Penny, and the original Peabody stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What? seriously, what?" the other Peabody asked.

"I should let you know that due to my time with the apes, I've discovered that assuming all apes like bananas is insanely offensive" said the original Peabody.

"Like, hardcore offensive" Penny added.

"They maintain a herbivore diet. If anything, monkeys are the ones who really like bananas" said the original Sherman.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Sherman. But this isn't the time to be making stereotypical ape jokes, we have work to do. Penny, Sherman, quickly!" the original Peabody said as he instructed the kids to follow. Ms. Grunion however, spoke up to object.

"You're not going anywhere. I've seen quite enough to remove the boy..." Ms. Grunion stopped and started stammering in confusion before regaining herself and continued talking.

"Both boys, from this home!" she concluded. Both Shermans and Peabody gasped in horror at the sound of what she just said. Grunion was about to take Sherman illegally, based on her own bigotry and close-minded form of thinking. Penny then stepped in to object.

"No, don't, Ms. Grunion, please! This is all my fault. I started it. I'm so sorry, Sherman" the girl said, letting her emotions out to everyone in the room, and apologizing to Sherman properly. Sherman had smiled at her apology, they had already been through so much together in such a few days that they finally were able to put their differences aside.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Penny. A dog should never have been allowed to adopt a boy in the first place" Grunion told her.

"Ape!" the original Sherman exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm no human, I'm an ape. And I'd rather be an ape than human like you" said the original Sherman, fists clenched and raised like he was getting ready to fight. The original Mr. Peabody smiled at this, he was happy to know Sherman knew who he was, and where he belonged.

"Enough with the make-believe, ape-boy! You're coming with me!" Ms. Grunion concluded. She then reached forth to grab both Shermans by their arms. When she started to walk away, she didn't realize how close they were to each other and the blue sparks started to form when their arms touched again. Both Peabodys tried to stop this from happening, but the pull was too strong, the four cosmic doubles have collided and a blue energy wave came out of the penthouse. There now were only one Mr. Peabody and one Sherman. Both of them were clean of dust, ash, and soot, and Sherman's clothes were restored, no longer wearing his loincloth.

"Hey! Where'd the other two go?" Paul asked, baffled at the sight of this while the others were wide-eyed and staring in disbelief. Peabody groaned and fixed his glasses before explaining everything to Paul.

"Our cosmic doubles combined in order to reconcile a paradox in the space-time continuum" the beagle said.

"Okay, that makes sense" Paul said, buying that the dog had said completely. He's seen his fair share of science-fiction movies to know what it meant. Ms. Grunion finally broke her moment of silence and started talking again as she was walking up towards the two.

"I don't know what just happened here. But I know it was wrong! This boy is coming with me!" Ms. Grunion said as she grabbed Sherman's arm and started dragging him away.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed, trying to break free.

"No, Ms. Grunion!" Peabody shouted as he got up and tried following them to try and save his son. Sherman broke free and tried to run back to his father, only for Ms. Grunion to grab him again and tug on his arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" the boy shouted. Peabody then snapped and his eyes narrowed before running up towards her and biting her right on the arm to save Sherman. Everyone now gasped in surprise at what Mr. Peabody had just did, he bit her.

"He bit me!" she said, showing off the bite marks embedded into her wrist. She then looked to Peabody and gave the most sickly smile that would even be enough to make a baby flinch.

"He bit me" Grunion repeated before pulling out her iPhone and dialed 911 and started to call the police.

"Yes, hello, police. I'd like to report an assault. A bite!" she said into the phone, while showing Mr. Peabody where he bit her and the bite marks were starting to get red. Penny and Sherman got worried and concerned.

"Mr. Peabody, what are we gonna do?" Sherman asked.

"Get here as soon as possible" Ms. Grunion said, continuing to speak to the police.

"Run!" Mr. Peabody shouted before he ran into the elevator with Sherman and Penny following right behind him.

"He's kidnapping the children!" Ms. Grunion falsely claimed as she tried to stop the elevator from closing, but it was too late. The elevator took them down to the WABAC room and all three of them ran towards the machine as fast as they could.

"I can't believe you bit her Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, in disbelief at what he saw, but at the same time excited.

"I know, Sherman, it was wrong" the beagle told him.

"Wrong? That's something an ape would do! You're starting to fight like an ape!" Sherman exclaimed.

"I suppose I am aren't I? I guess I learned by watching you" Peabody said as they got inside the WABAC and shut the entry doors and locking them. The three of them now took their seats and Mr. Peabody started typing on the WABAC's computer.

"And now, to return to our proper timeline and erase this mess" Peabody said before pushing the big red button. Just as they were about to take off, Ms. Grunion, along with Paul, Patty, and two police officers tried to chase after them.

"There he is! He's got my daughter in that giant space apple!" Paul cried out to the officers. Before they could try and stop the WABAC from taking off, it disappeared and a blue energy wave was created in it's place. Everyone's faces stood still. Paul started to feel around his face.

"My face is numb" he said through his closed jaw. His teeth muffling his words

* * *

The WABAC made it's way through the space-time continuum. The three of them now cheering in victory at their escape from Grunion and the cops. In the middle of their cheering, the WABAC started to shake and rumble. Before they knew it, they were back in New York City, the date was still March 7th, 2014, and they were right above the Peabody Industries building.

"Time travel, failed" said the WABAC's computer.

"Oh, dear" Mr. Peabody said. He piloted the WABAC to look upwards and saw that the wormhole they exited out of was right in the sky above the penthouse of the building.

"What is it Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"It seems our cosmic doubles colliding ripped a hole in the space-time continuum. That's why we didn't get back to the past" said Mr. Peabody in extreme worry. The sound of shouting caused Peabody and the kids to look upwards and on the windshield of the WABAC, there was a common chimpanzee on top of it before it fell off the WABAC and onto the ground.

"Wait... it's not the past that's coming to us. It's the future, the apes are coming to us. Mr. Peabody they can help us, they can protect us" Sherman said. Peabody was thinking the same thing.

"I think you're right. We'll have to turn to the apes to get out of this, it's our only way out of this, and it's the only way to stop Grunion" Mr. Peabody declared.

"But what do we do now?" Penny asked.

"We have to find Caesar. Without a doubt in my mind he'll show up sooner or later" Peabody said. A police helicopter was approaching the WABAC from the right, and Peabody saw it out of the corner of his eye. And he saw another one coming up from behind as well.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Hold on" said Mr. Peabody as he began piloting the WABAC to evade the police. The helicopters following closely behind him as the same amount of speed as Peabody's time machine.

* * *

Ms. Grunion, the Petersons and the police just got out of the Peabody Industries building and saw the WABAC fleeing the cops right above them. She then looked to the cops who were getting in the car, and the Petersons getting in the back.

"Follow that orb!" Grunion ordered as she got in the back and sat down next to Patty before the car started driving off in the direction the WABAC was going in. The minute the car started to move and began to pursue the WABAC, Grunion began ranting out loud to Paul, Patty, and the Police too.

"I knew something like this would happen. This is what happens when a human boy gets adopted by something as filthy as a..." the officer driving the car cut her off.

"Gorilla" he said.

"No, not a gorilla. I meant to say 'Dog'. Don't interrupt people and maybe you'll learn what it is they're going to say" Grunion scolded.

"No, really! Gorilla!" The other officer said pointing over at the front of the car to see a Western Lowland Gorilla charging towards the vehicle, raising his hands above his head. It was Luca, and he looked angry.

"What? AHHHHHHHHHH!" Grunion screamed at the sight of Luca. Luca then slammed his fists down on the hood of the car and the patrol car flipped forwards through through the air. Everyone inside the vehicle screaming along with Grunion as they were spinning upside down and right side up from the car. The car landed on it's wheels, but the impact of the landing caused all the windows to crack, but not shattered completely, and the hood dented where Luca's fists pounded on the metal surface. Grunion got out of the car and looked towards Luca.

"Stay out of the road!" she shouted. Luca then let out a growl and ran off towards the same direction the car and WABAC were going in. Grunion then groaned and then got back into the car.

"Stupid monkey" the woman growled before shutting the door hard, which made the cracks in her window to grow and expand across the window.

"Actually, it was a gorilla. A Western Lowland Gorilla to be more precise. And they're not monkeys, they're apes" the officer behind the wheel corrected her.

"Does it sound like I care? Now drive!" Grunion ordered. Before they could start to drive again, they felt something ram against the left side of the car. Everyone turned their heads to see it was Blue Eyes, ramming himself against the car and banging his fists on the windows, shattering them and trying to reach into the car and pull Grunion out.

"First a gorilla now a chimpanzee? What is going on here!?" shouted the cop who was sitting in the shotgun seat as he struggled to get the shotgun out of the center in between the two front seats. Blue Eyes let out a hiss at Grunion, baring his fangs at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Take your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!" Grunion demanded before kicking Blue Eyes in the face, which caused him to let go and run away.

"I swear to God, New York City's starting to turn into the world's largest primate exhibit" the driving officer said before driving the damaged car forwards. While they were driving, Paul and Patty began to wonder if what Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody said about being with a tribe of apes was true. The car then began to pick up the speed and they saw the WABAC still in the sky, trying to lose the two helicopters chasing after it.

"There they go! Don't lose them!" said Ms. Grunion. The officer who was driving nodded at her before looking back in the front to see Maurice tossing a manhole cover like a Frisbee and it hit the windshield, getting caught right in the middle of the glass.

"WOOOAAAHHH!" the officers exclaimed as they were now swerving on the road until they stopped.

"I can't see anything!" the second officer exclaimed.

"Kick the windshield out!" Grunion told them. The driver then unbuckled his seat belt and then kicked the windshield out with only three kicks.

"Where are these apes coming from? They're all over the place" the driver said as he put the vehicle back into drive and tried to catch the WABAC again.

"First dogs and now apes? This kid doesn't belong ANYWHERE!" Grunion shouted. Paul and Patty were really wishing they were the ones who called the cops right now, not to report the bite, but to have Ms. Grunion arrested for conducting an illegal investigation based on her own bigoted beliefs, as well as trying to kidnap Sherman. The minute they started to watch up with the WABAC again, a large metal rod was thrown out from one of the roofs of the buildings and into the engine of the car. Three more were thrown into the engine, and a few of them struck the back of the car, as well as out of the roof. None of them hit any of them though.

"Stop the car!" Paul told the officers. They did as told and then got out of the vehicle to look up onto the roof. There were more apes on top of them holding metal fence poles with tipped edges and using them as spears, some of them had wooden spears too. Rocket was the one leading the attack, and he roared down at Grunion and the officers before giving his soldiers the signal to start throwing their spears at them.

"Take cover!" the second officer shouted before they started running away from them and into the street, causing the cars who were trying to get past them to swerve and try not to him them.

"We gotta find them!" Ms. Grunion told them. The officer who was driving the now destroyed cruiser ran up towards a cab that was just about to continue driving when the traffic light was turning green. The officer then turned to the driver and showed him his badge.

"N.Y.P.D. I'm going to have to take this vehicle for official police business" The officer said. The cab driver nodded and got out of the vehicle without a complaint. The officers got in the front seats and shut the meter off while the Petersons and Grunion got into the back. Their pursuit continued, not noticing that on top of another roof, Caesar was watching them start to chase the WABAC again.

"Hang on, Sherman!" Caesar called out as he began swinging from the telephone cables to get onto another roof and start running after the WABAC and the cab at the same time.

* * *

Back inside the WABAC, Mr. Peabody kept on searching through the timelines that the WABAC had been to over the years, hoping that he'd find a wormhole that would lead to the past, but they all lead back to the present. They had trouble finding Caesar as well, without him, they'd be doomed.

"I can't find him anywhere. I see a lot of apes around the city, but I can't find Caesar" Sherman said to his father.

"Keep searching. If I can't find another way to reverse this wormhole, Caesar's our only hope to stop this" Mr. Peabody said, his fur getting sweaty as he continued to search through all the possible timelines he could go to. Each time he pushed the button the automated voice said 'Time Travel Failed' as a result. Sherman then saw as one of the helicopters that was tracking him had flown above and then turned around to corner him and looked like they were about to crash into the WABAC.

"Mr. Peabody! Look out!" Sherman said, catching his father's attention. Peabody grabbed the controls as soon as he saw the helicopter and tried to move, but he ended up crashing as soon as he hit a street light. The WABAC then crashed right at the entrance to Central Park, making a large dent in the concrete. Several police cars surrounded the time machine as well as the cab that Grunion took.

"Mr. Peabody! We have you surrounded. Come out with your paws up!" one officer ordered over a megaphone. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny were now worried. They were staring to think that maybe Ms. Grunion was going to win.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger in the middle of the battle again! Sorry guys. But hey, at least the apes have already shown up to help Sherman. Blue Eyes, Luca, Maurice, and Rocket have been doing a good job at slowing Grunion down too. The next chapter, the battle truly commences, Caesar and his tribe of apes vs. Ms. Grunion and all the cops she managed to convince Mr. Peabody was the real bad guy when she was the one responsible for all this. Also, yes, I made Ms. Grunion said the famous 'Damn Dirty Ape' line from the original movie. Because it's not a Planet of the Apes story if you don't have that line in there at least once. Please review, thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello guys! Only one chapter left after this one! Isn't that exciting? In our last update, Peabody was shown to be alive and both Shermans and Peabodys have collided, causing a hole in the space-time continuum. Bad news, Peabody bit Grunion trying to protect Sherman, and she has manipulated the cops onto her side to try and arrest Mr. Peabody and make it easier for her to kidnap Sherman. The wormhole has allowed the apes to make their way into the past, and have been attacking Grunion and doing everything to slow her down. Now, the WABAC has crashed and police are surrounding them. The battle continues now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Peabody didn't know what else to do, they were surrounded, and Grunion has corrupted the cops over to her side. Now, as the cops were ordering him to come out, he silently hoped someone would come to his aid and save them soon. Mr. Peabody then walked up to the door and pushed the button, opening the door and activating the miniature staircase, coming out with his paws up as requested. Sherman and Penny followed behind him, getting ready to fight if needed.

"Mr. Peabody, you're under arrest for kidnapping, reckless endangerment..." the officer was going to continue, but Grunion swiped the megaphone from the officer and pushed him to the side.

"And a multiplicity or major traffic violations. Not to mention possibly creating an army of apes to do your bidding and attack civilians!" Ms. Grunion said before tossing the megaphone to the side, making it land into a black metal garbage can.

"You think I would create an entire colony of intelligent primates? It's humanity's own doing that they are like this. I've seen the future, I've seen how things are. And the rip in the space-time continuum that brought them here is getting bigger and bigger by the minute! If you arrest me, I won't be able to fix it!" Mr. Peabody plead, trying to get the police to see reason and allow him to go free. Grunion just scoffed and rolled her eyes before responding to the beagle's claim.

"Blah, blah, blah! For too long you've bamboozled the world with your fancy jargon and that little red tie of yours, and look what's become of it! We're now standing on a planet of apes and it's all your fault!" Ms. Grunion said while poking her finger at Peabody's chest. She then looked behind her to see an animal control officer with a long metal pole with a cable loop on the end of it.

"Take him away!" she ordered.

"No! Wait!" Mr. Peabody begged as the animal control officer approached him and tried to capture him. Just as the loop was about to be secured around Peabody's neck, Luca jumped out from the trees and right in front of Peabody, grabbing the pole and yanking it out of the officer's hand. Grunion and the officer backed away in shock at the sight of Mr. Peabody being defended by an ape.

"What the?" the animal control officer asked before Luca whacked him across the face with the pole and sent him to the ground unconscious, and then tossed the pole back down onto the ground. Sherman and Penny began to look around them, as did Peabody, and they saw that every ape in the colony had shown up and formed a protective ring around the WABAC.

"It's the apes. They came" Sherman whispered, smiling in relief that they had come to their aid. Rustling was heard in the trees, and everyone looked up to see Caesar jumping out of the tallest one, and landed on the WABAC's roof. Maurice jumped out of the trees as well and stood right beside Penny, putting himself in front of her. Blue Eyes and Rocket were swinging from the telephone wires and then jumped down and stood next to Peabody.

"I don't believe this. Sherman was telling the truth" Patty said in awe. Sherman then looked up to face Caesar, who looked down at him with a smile.

"Thank you" Sherman said to him. Caesar responded by signing to the boy.

"Ape always protect ape" he signed. Peabody and Penny smiled and backed away towards the entrance of the WABAC before Caesar looked down at the human attackers.

"Grunion!" Caesar screamed. The fact that he was speaking made the officers gasp, as well as Grunion and Penny's parents.

"You hurt... one... of our own!" Caesar said before looking down towards Sherman. Grunion now realized what Sherman meant when he said he'd rather be ape than human.

"Him? He's no ape! He's a confused little boy who has no place among humans! The sooner he's separated from his flea-bag father, the better off he is! The better off our society is!" Grunion declared.

"Sherman... does not... have to look... like us... to be... ape!" Caesar retorted. She then looked around and saw that every single ape that surrounded the WABAC was armed with guns and spears, all of them pointed towards her and the cops.

"Surrender... and there will... be no... bloodshed... tonight" the ape king told her, advising her it would be best if they backed off.

"If... you refuse. Apes... will attack" he continued.

"Why do you protect him? He's not worth it! He's just a snot-nosed brat!" Ms. Grunion asked.

"Apes... always... protect their own" Caesar answered. He then jumped off the WABAC roof and then looked to a gorilla who was carrying the guns and spears, holding his hand out for a weapon to wield. The gorilla then took out a wooden spear and tossed it over to his king. Caesar then caught the spear in his hand and twirled it around before pointing it at the pink-clad woman.

"I... challenge you" Caesar growled at her. She looked back down at the ground to see the pole that was used to knock the animal control man unconscious and she picked it up and began holding it the same was Caesar was holding his weapon at her.

"Bring it, monkey" Grunion said, wanting to get a reaction out of him. Caesar just walked up towards her and made the first move, with a strike from above and she blocked it with the midsection of the pipe. The to fighters kept on clashing their weapons against each other while the officers and the apes watched.

"Sherman, what do we do?" Penny asked. Sherman then walked out towards the battlefield and held his arm out with his hand open, requesting a weapon of his own. The gorilla handed Sherman a smaller spear. Sherman then stopped before turning around and looking to Mr. Peabody and Penny.

"Come on guys. Let's fight like apes" Sherman said before running out towards the cops and yelling out 'Charge'. All the apes followed him with their own weapons, and watched as the police were now charging towards them as well. Penny and Peabody were handed spears as well, and they charged in with all the other apes, and the battle was on. Police and apes clashes, gunfire erupting on both ends, bodies dropping to the floor by the second, though more humans fell than apes.

"Sherman! Behind you!" Blue Eyes called out, using his voice to warn Sherman that someone was right behind him. He looked to see an officer trying to use his taser on him to overpower him. Sherman was quick to act though and swung his spear from behind his foot and made him fall down to the concrete on him backside. The officer still tried to use his taser on him even though she was knocked down, but Sherman slashed the tip of his spear on the backside of his hand and then used the bottom end of the weapon to whack him on the side of the head and render him unconscious.

"On your left!" Peabody called out. Sherman saw a big burly officer wearing a S.W.A.T. uniform who tried to take down Sherman with a metal shield and a baton. Before the officer could even try and touch Sherman, he was knocked to the side by Luca, who grabbed his helmet and tossed it to the side before hitting his head on a metal street light, causing him to go unconscious as well. Sherman smiled and have Luca a nod to thank him for his help. Luca gave a nod back as if to tell the boy 'You're Welcome' and then got back into the battle. As Penny fought, she noticed her parents were hiding underneath a police car, looking scared for their lives as the battle continued.

"Maurice! Get my parents somewhere safe!" Penny called out to Maurice and pointed to where they were. Maurice gave a nod a ran towards them. Two officers tried to get his way and pointed their pistols at him, but Maurice knocked them out by knocking their heads together with great force and then continued to run towards Penny's cowering family.

"Don't worry, Patty. We're going to be okay" Paul said, trying to reassure his wife that there was nothing to be afraid of. They then noticed that Maurice had finally made it to the car, and lifted upwards.

"Come... with me. Keep you... safe" Maurice spoke to them. Paul and Patty nodded in reply and stood up and followed Maurice through the battlefield. The orangutan stopped when he saw bullets being fired down in front of him, coming up from the sky on his right. He saw that the helicopters that were following the WABAC before had just started to open fire on them. Patty then noticed a spear belonging to a fallen ape solider was lying on the ground and she picked it up.

"Here. Use this" she said, handing the spear to Maurice. He took the weapon from Patty's hand and then began to slowly approach the helicopter. Just as the officer operating the gun was about to fire again, Maurice threw the spear like a javelin up towards the chopper. The weapon made contact with the propeller and the entire thing exploded and burst into flames before crashing into the trees in the park.

"Nice aim" Paul said, both him and his wife were wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. Maurice then took Paul and Patty to the WABAC and placed them inside.

"Stay here. You... will be safe... inside" Maurice told them. Paul and Patty only nodded and stayed inside the WABAC as they were told and Maurice made his way back to the battlefield to aid his fellow ape friends. Blue Eyes had just taken out an officer by shooting them in the upper leg with their own pistol, which limited their mobility. The officer was in too much pain to fight back, so they just lied down on the ground, clutching their leg. He didn't notice another officer about to shoot him from behind, as he was watching Grunion and Caesar fight each other.

"Blue Eyes!" a voice called out, it was Sherman's. He looked behind to see the armed officer and saw how close they were to him. He then looked up to see Rocked jumping off from the top of a street light and tackled the officer down onto the floor before the officer got the chance to attack him, and banged his fists on their face and chest repeatedly. Rocket then looked up to see the second helicopter still in the air, and firing multiple rounds at the apes.

"Blue Eyes, hand me that grenade launcher" Rocket signed before he pointed to the ground at where the grenade launcher lied. It was a part of their own arsenal, and had gained it when Koba attacked San Francisco. Blue Eyes picked it up and tossed it to the older chimpanzee. Rocket caught the weapon in his hands and then began climbing up the same street light he jumped off of before and cocked the weapon after he had it pointed directly at the chopper's tail rudder and pulled the trigger. The projectile came out of the weapon and exploded the minute it struck the rudder. Rocket stood where he was as the helicopter crashed into the side of a nearby building and combusting into flames when it made impact with the building.

* * *

Caesar was now defending himself from Grunion's attacks. He felt like all Grunion was doing was attacking, and he barely had a chance to strike since the fight got started. After a few attacks, Grunion's weapon knocked the top of Caesar's spear off, and landed on the ground. All that Caesar had to defend himself with now was his hands.

"What's the matter, ape? Lose your weapon? Well that's too bad. I guess that makes it more fun for me then!" Grunion said as she now was whacking the pole across Caesar's face and chest without warning. When Caesar saw an opportunity, he grabbed the pole and attempted to yank it out out of her hands, but her grip was very firm. Grunion then pushed herself forward, and bumped Caesar right in his stomach hard. She then now kicked the ape king in the face, which resulted in him getting a nosebleed and made him lie down defenseless on the ground. Grunion then had her foot on Caesar's chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Well would you look at that? I've won. It only goes to show you, that humans will always be superior. We were made the apex predator for a reason, and I'm about to send that same message to your apes right now" Grunion told Caesar as she stood over him. Sherman looked over to see this, and watched Grunion pick up a fallen pistol off the floor. He ran off towards where Caesar was, and grabbed the broken end of his spear before climbing up a nearby tree and sitting atop a branch, waiting for his moment.

"It disgusts me to even look at you. I'm doing the human race a favor by ending you" Ms. Grunion said as she now cocked the gun and pointed it up to Caesar's forehead. Sherman then ran to the end of the branch and then jumped off of it and charged towards Grunion. She then looked up and saw the boy making his way to attack, pointing her gun from Caesar to Sherman, but the chimpanzee got back up and smacked the pistol right out of her hand just as her finger was about to pull the trigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sherman screamed as he roared and jabbed the spear tip into where her arm met her collarbone. Grunion let out a loud cry of pain and she dropped the gun. Caesar then pushed Grunion down onto the concrete and then jumped in the air to catch Sherman. The boy landed in the ape king's arms and Caesar's back hit the side of the WABAC, taking the hit for Sherman. Grunion was now attempting to pull the spear tip out by herself, shrieking out in pain with each failed attempt.

"Sherman" Caesar said, looking down at the boy in his arms.

"You... risked your life... to save mine?" he asked. Sherman looked to the chimpanzee with a nod and narrowed eyes.

"Apes. Together. Strong" Sherman whispered to the ape king before joining his fists together. Caesar then saw an electrical box sitting right next to a path that lead into the park that lit up all the lanterns that lit the paths up, and then saw a shotgun and bow with a few arrows lying on the ground. A plan had hatched in Caesar's head and he looked to Sherman.

"We must... lure her to... that electrical... box. I need you... to grab the weapons... on the ground...by the car" Caesar explained. Sherman looked behind him and saw the fallen shotgun and bow before he looked back at Caesar and gave a nod to confirm he understood what his king asked of him. The two of them heard Grunion gasping loudly before shouting out to the sky and turned to see she had pulled out the spear tip. Blood was now soaking her clothes where the weapon struck. Caesar then looked back down to Sherman.

"I'll cover you" Caesar said before standing up and setting Sherman down on the ground. He then walked over to face Grunion again, wiping the blood dripping down from his nose away.

"Come on!" Caesar shouted at her, holding his arms out to the sides, tempting her to attack him. Grunion yelled and charged at Caesar like a football player and then tackled him down. Caesar then began rolling to the side where the electrical box and they eventually stopped when they were now on the concrete path. Once they were on the path, it was an all-out fist fight between the two of them.

* * *

Sherman was now running through the battlefield towards the weapons Caesar wanted him to get. A few officers had tried grabbing him as he ran, but the apes around him were protecting him. Maurice took out two humans while Luca tackled another. Sherman finally got the weapons, and took the shotgun in one hand and the bow and arrows in the other.

"Alright, I got them" Sherman said out loud to himself. Peabody and Penny saw this and ran up towards him.

"Sherman, what's going on?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Caesar has a plan. Come on, we have to help him!" Sherman told them. Penny and Peabody nodded and followed him back to where Ceasar and Ms. Grunion were fighting. Caesar was on his hands and knees, groaning in pain as Grunion now had the upper hand and kicked him right underneath his jaw, and caused him to tumble over onto the grass. Caesar then saw that Sherman was running towards him with the weapons he requested. Caesar then punched Grunion right in the stomach and pushed her back.

"Toss me... the gun!" Caesar called out. Sherman threw the shotgun to Caesar, who was now using it against Grunion like a baseball bat, like how Carver hit Peabody before. Grunion's face grew more bruised with each hit Caesar gave her. One of her eyes went back, and the hits grew more harder each time she tried to gain the upper hand, but failed and took more attacks from Caesar. Sherman then saw the electrical box next to them, and noticed Caesar was trying to push her towards it.

"Guys, get back. I know what he's doing" Sherman told both his friend and his father. The both of them backed away and watched what it is Sherman was about to do.

"What?" Penny asked. The redhead took out one arrow and then readied to fire it, awaiting the signal for Caesar to tell him to fire.

"I can pin her to the box with one clean shot" Sherman said as he kept the arrow fixed on Grunion. Caesar then cocked the gun before he dropped the weapon to the grass and then started to use his fists.

"I'll, kill you. You... filthy... ape!" Grunion groaned as she tried to attack Caesar with a punch but then Caesar grabbed her fist and squeezed it hard, and then kicked her in the stomach with his foot and then pinned her against the electrical box by her wrists, squeezing them tight enough to break them, making the woman cry out in pain more. Once she was right where he wanted her, Caesar turned to Sherman.

"Sherman, now!" Caesar commanded. Sherman then exhaled and released the arrow from the bow. The arrow struck Grunion right in the stomach, and it pinned her directly to the box, causing her to howl loudly in excruciating pain. She couldn't break free even if she tried now.

"Run!" the ape king ordered. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny ran without hesitation. Caesar then picked the gun back off the grass and then jumped backwards, pulling the trigger while he was falling back towards the grass. The bullet struck the box, and the entire thing exploded, burning Grunion's body to a crisp and leaving nothing but charred and burned remains. The explosion was so big and loud, it caused all the apes and humans to stop fighting and stare at the large inferno that nearly touched the sky. When the box exploded, all the lights illuminating the pathways of Central Park had died out, leaving the entire area dark.

"Um, guys... what just happened?" Penny asked as she got back up and saw the large fire where Grunion and the electrical box used to be.

"I think we just won" Mr. Peabody answered as he approached the fire, right by Sherman's side and saw that Grunion wasn't there anymore. The explosion and flames had consumed her entire body and there was now a crater in the ground in the box's place. Caesar and Mr. Peabody stood back up at the same time and approached the fire along with Sherman and Penny.

"I can't believe it. It's over, it's really over" Mr. Peabody whispered as he stared into the flames. Caesar then looked to Sherman and got on one knee, placing the gun down on the pathway.

"She will... no longer torment... or hurt your family... again" the ape said to Sherman. All Sherman could do now was hug Caesar, who hugged back smiling. The apes were now cheering in their victory, making feral ape noises up at the sky, and the humans had completely surrendered and put their weapons down on the ground before having their hands placed behind their back, and bound together by their own handcuffs by the apes who had been victorious over them.

"Caesar, you saved my family from being torn apart. I owe you my life" Mr. Peabody said, thanking Caesar for finally ridding him of Edwina Grunion, the small-minded social worker who posed a threat to not just his family, but a lot of families like him who were animal parents adopting and raising human children. Lightning roared throughout the sky, and everyone looked up to see that the wormhole had gotten much bigger than before. The battle may have been over, but the wormhole was still up there.

* * *

 **A/N: Grunion is finally gone, and the apes have achieved victory over the humans. In the next and final chapter, Peabody asks a big favor of Caesar, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman set out to close the wormhole together. Please review, thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here we go everyone! Last chapter! And for those of you who enjoyed this story, I have good news. There will be a sequel that takes place during 'War for the Planet of the Apes'. Once this story is completed, I will start to brainstorm for it and get a general premise ready. In our last update, Caesar had come to Sherman's aid just as about the police had them surrounded and were about to take Mr. Peabody away. Caesar had successfully killed Grunion off by having Sherman pin her to an electrical box with an arrow and then using a gun to make the entire thing blow up. The police have now surrendered and are in the custody of the apes. Only problem is, the wormhole is still in the sky, and it's gotten larger. Now, this epic story concludes here. Enjoy!**

* * *

All the apes were now watching in worry as the wormhole had expanded and blue lightning surrounded the vortex. Thunder roared throughout the sky as well, starting some of the soldier apes. Paul and Patty stepped out of the WABAC and looked up to see it as well. Everyone then turned their head back to the area where the fire was, and saw Caesar running back towards the time machine, with Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny by his side.

"Penny!" the blonde girl's parents called out before running towards her. Penny ran up to them as well and hugged the two of them. Caesar smiled at the sight of this, and he began to approach the family of three. Penny then broke apart from the hug and looked to him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Caesar. He's the leader of the apes" Penny said, introducing her parents to the chimpanzee. Paul and Patty were slightly taken aback as Caesar turned to face them.

"Your daughter... very brave. She fight... like ape" Caesar told them. Paul started to feel his heart beat fast, and a small smile forming on his face.

"Thank you. We're very proud of her" he answered, acknowledging Caesar's compliment towards their daughter. Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked right next to the Petersons and watched as the ape king started to speak again.

"In this struggle... we... lose many... friends. But gain... many more... new ones. You honor us... with your goodness... your strength... your... valor" said Caesar. Mr. Peabody then looked back up at the wormhole again, but then he looked back to Caesar and spoke to him.

"Caesar, now that I've seen how the future is, and that I've known about the apes, the virus, everything, I need to ask something of you. You've done so much for us, and I thank you for it. But this is something I really need to ask you" Peabody said, almost as if he was begging for his help. Caesar then lead Peabody away from his human friends and near the edge of the battlefield before getting down on one knee.

"What is it?" he asked. Peabody took his glasses off and sighed sadly.

"I can only imagine how many people are going to die once the virus becomes airborne. But, I keep getting this feeling that I may be one of the many to succumb to it. So all I ask, is that if anything should happen to me, promise me that you will take care of Sherman. I know I can trust you to teach him, guide him, care for him. I couldn't think of anyone better suited to take care of my boy than you" the beagle explained. He then felt Caesar's hand touch the back of his head before he spoke again.

"I promise. Sherman... will be... kept safe... with us" Caesar promised before he began touching foreheads with Mr. Peabody. After Caesar had agreed to do the favor Mr. Peabody had asked of him, they walked back towards Sherman, who was now inside the WABAC, pressing buttons on the control panel and taking his seat. Peabody had gotten inside as well to watch his son keep pressing buttons on the control panels and computer monitors.

"Sherman, what are you doing?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"We have to go back to the future, only a few seconds. Then if we start to accelerate the WABAC's speeds, we'll create our own gravitational field that's equal and opposite to the rip in the space-time continuum and then we'll slingshot right back into the present" Sherman said. The beagle was now wide-eyed in fascination at what his own son just said, the exact solution to the problem they were facing.

"Sherman, that's brilliant! It just might work!" Peabody praised. Caesar chuckled as he watched the two of them. He saw so much of Will, his own adopted father in Sherman, a brilliant child who carried such potential and promise inside of him. And, such kindness and strength inside his heart. It almost made him sad to see the boy go, he would surely miss him, as would the other apes. But, he knew that they would see each other again. Sherman then got out of his chair and then walked back to Caesar.

"I'm really going to miss you, Caesar" Sherman said, a tear coming down his face. Caesar then wiped it away with his finger and then started to sign.

"We will meet again, one day. I know we will" he signed to the boy before he spoke to him again.

"Always... remember, Sherman. Apes. Together. Strong" Caesar said, putting his own two fists together, side by side. Sherman nodded and copied the motion before the two touched foreheads once more, just like they did after the battle against Koba. Caesar then broke apart and walked out of the WABAC and gave one lone nod before pressing the button on the outside of the exit door and sent the miniature staircase back inside the ship's interior and shutting the door.

"Sherman, I need to set some minor adjustments to the WABAC's computer" Mr. Peabody said.

"Alright, Mr. Peabody" the boy answered.

"That means YOU need to drive!" the beagle said, staring right at the boy and away from the computers. Sherman's eyes went wide in shock. Mr. Peabody had never allowed him to drive the WABAC before, and now during a grave time of need where the universe was at stake, he was getting the chance he always wanted. Sherman then ran up into his seat and then watched as the control modules shift in front of him. He then placed his hands on the two handles on the left and right of the module and started to pull down on them, lifting the WABAC into the sky, and activating the wings before it was being piloted inside the vortex.

"Sherman, watch out!" Mr. Peabody called out. Pieces of the crane from the human colony's building were falling out of the sky, as well as debris of concrete, and military vehicles that were destroyed when Koba attacked San Francisco. Sherman was able to dodge each falling object with precision and kept the WABAC in one piece.

"In order to make the leap into the future, the WABAC is going to have to go faster than it ever did before. Are you ready Sherman?" Peabody asked as he finished making the final adjustment.

"I'm ready" Sherman answered before he finally managed to get inside the wormhole itself. He then looked towards the speed gauge and saw it was now above 150 miles per hour and getting closer towards the 200 region.

"Now, Mr. Peabody?" he asked.

"Sherman, we need more speed!" Peabody told him. The alarms started to go off inside the WABAC when it got up to 190 miles per hour, and a pop-up on the computer said that the terminal velocity had been achieved and sparks had been coming out of the many computer terminals inside the ship.

"Just a little more!" Mr. Peabody called out. Sherman was now shuddering anxiously and in anticipation. He then flinched as a piece of crane actually hit the windshield.

"NOW!" the beagle exclaimed. Sherman then slammed his fist down on the big red button and sent the WABAC spiraling into the future. The wormhole was now starting to close again.

* * *

Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Blue Eyes, Luca and all the other apes were staring up in worry and anticipation to see if Sherman's plan would work. Paul, Patty, and Penny were watching as well. Penny had her fingers crossed that the plan would work, and that her friend would be okay. Everyone then saw that the bits of crane debris and vehicles had started to be sucked back up into the wormhole.

"He did it" Caesar whispered to himself. He and the other apes started to be carried off towards the sky as well as all the other apes as well. A sparkling blue aura surrounding them as they were being lifted back. Soon, every last ape had been taken back to the year 2026 through the wormhole and all that was left on the battlefield were the captured officers, and the officers who died in the battle still lied on the ground, as well as Penny and her parents. The wormhole then closed and a giant purple and blue energy wave erupted throughout the sky like the northern lights of Alaska and then disappeared after only five seconds after the eruption. All eyes were now fixed on the sky, awaiting for Peabody and Sherman's safe return.

"Come on, Sherman. Come on" Penny silently begged. Nothing happened and she began to feel heartbreak and almost collapsed down to her knees. She then sobbed and ran over to her mother, who hugged her and allowed her to cry into her blue shirt. She pulled away from her mother's arms and looked back up as soon as she heard the sound of fireworks going off, she saw several blue energy rings explode in the sky until the WABAC appeared in the sky, still in tact. The WABAC then came back towards the battlefield, and Penny saw Sherman and Mr. Peabody still alive inside of it.

"Woo-hoo!" Penny cheered. Paul and Patty cheered as well, even some of the captured officers cheered as well as they watched the WABAC fly off into the night sky. Penny knew that this was something she'd never forget, she'd never forget the adventure she went with Mr. Peabody and Sherman in their time machine, or meeting Caesar and the apes, and how they transformed her friend into a stronger person, and how they protected them in a battle that all of New York would remember.

* * *

Two years later, after the events of the battle outside of Central Park, the corrupted officers were arrested and put on trial for aiding Ms. Grunion in attempting to abduct a child and murder an innocent dog. Mr. Peabody had gotten some old friends to write letters, as well as convince the Principal of Sherman and Penny's school to testify against the cops and Ms. Grunion. The Petersons were key witnesses of the battle and explained in great detail to the jury and the judge what happened.

After a two week-long trial, all the police officers were found guilty of aiding and embedding a criminal, and attempted kidnapping. The officers were sentenced to the loss of their jobs, as well of five years in prison without any chance of parole. After that, a trial against Grunion was held (even though she was killed during the battle). After showing security feed of the fight between Penny and Sherman in the cafeteria, as well as video of Grunion defending Penny's bullying and speaking her own bigoted opinions in front of the principal, the jury was quick to side with Mr. Peabody and the city dropped the charges of assault against Grunion and declared the bite was in self-defense. The judge had decided that the punishment for Grunion would that her remains recovered outside of Central Park after putting the fire out, would not be given a proper burial and to be tossed off the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, and rest at the bottom of the Hudson river for all time.

Sherman and Penny became good friends, and Sherman had become known by many of his fellow students as 'He who fights with apes', as well as 'Sherman of the apes', making him a local hero at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School. Sherman and Penny also became the founders of the 'Save the Apes' club at school, which was an animal rights club which had close to sixty members. The club protested animal testing, especially apes, and spoke at city hall meetings to speak on behalf of legislature against big game hunting of animals of endangered species. Everyone in the club also got to take a field trip to the zoo every year on the last day of school.

Peabody began to trust Sherman more, and took Caesar's words and teachings to heart. He locked the WABAC up permanently, and declared it to be 'Off-Limits', which Sherman didn't have a problem with at all. He also began to give Sherman more combat and weapons training, as well as survivalist training. He also kept Sherman up to date with his sign language as well, preparing him for the day he'd have to return to the apes if he should die from the Simian Flu. Mr. Peabody also became a huge supporter of the 'Save the Apes' club, and even chaperoned them on many field trips and protests. He even accompanied the club to a trip to Washington DC to help pass a bill that would give more funding to wildlife conservation charities and movements in the US. The bill actually got passed by the president as well, making it a very big accomplishment.

The mayor of New York City had been impacted by the battle so much, that he actually proposed that the Confederate statue that sat where the battle outside the park took place be taken down, and replaced with a statue of Caesar as a reminder of what happens when man decides to meddle with nature. Many of the citizens who saw the battle on television actually supported the idea, while only one person objected, and the statue was built and revealed only three months later. The statue was made of bronze, and it depicted Caesar with his left foot on a rock, standing tall, roaring towards the sky, and holding a spear in his left hand which he held up to the sky.

* * *

Today, Sherman was now on his way to school on his father's moped, waiting for traffic to pick up when the light turned green. Sherman was giving Peabody some helpful tips as the drive to the school continued.

"And if you wanna watch TV before I get home, just push 'Input' three times and then use the remote control like you usually would" the now nine-year-old Sherman said to his adopted father.

"Yes, Sherman" Mr. Peabody acknowledged.

"And if you're looking to make friends at the PTA meeting, consider bringing snacks for everyone. Bagels are always appreciated" Sherman added.

"Yes, Sherman" repeated Peabody as they just pulled into the school parking lot. The moped parked right in front of the front doors of the school.

"And remember, Mr. Peabody, I have 'Save the Apes' club after school today" Sherman reminded him before he started walking back up to the doors. Mr. Peabody then called out to the boy before he could make his way up the stairs.

"Sherman, wait!" he said, causing Sherman to stop where he was and turn back around towards the beagle.

"I... I love you, Sherman" Peabody said to him. Sherman smiled, it finally happened, Peabody finally worked up the courage to tell the boy he loved him.

"I have a deep regard for you as well, Mr. Peabody" the boy told him before running over to his father and hugging him. Peabody returned the hug and his tail wagged lightly. Sherman then looked behind him to see Penny waiting for him.

"Hey Mr. Peabody! Hey Sherman!" Penny greeted.

"Wait up!" Sherman called out before running into the school with her. The two of them then walked together to class and took their seats, awaiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive. Sherman took out his binder and set it on the table in front of him. On the front of the binder, were all the photos Penny took of the ape colony, especially the selfie she took of her and Maurice together. He also had on the binder the three laws written on a piece of paper, as well as the circle with curve-edged diamond right below the laws.

"Alright class, settle down. Let's take our seats and get ready to present our hero reports" the teacher said as she walked into the classroom. Sherman then opened his binder and took his report out before he also took out a detailed drawing he drew of Caesar with war paint on his face and chest to make him look like a skeleton, like he had on during the deer hunt.

"Who would like to present their report first?" the teacher asked. Sherman then looked up and raised his hand proudly.

"Ah, yes! Sherman! Please, go on ahead" she told him. Penny mouthed out a 'Good Luck' to him before he got up to the chalk board to face his classmates.

"I'm Sherman Peabody. And I'm going to tell you about my hero. You may know him from the Central Park battle from two years ago. I remember him as a brave leader, who lead his kind to prosperity and taught them how to thrive" Sherman began. He then put the drawing on the chalk board, and held it in place with some scotch tape.

"His name, is Caesar" Sherman said, looking to the picture with a smile. He then proceeded to tell his story to the class, and how he had an impact on his life. Sherman would let everyone know, that Caesar was perhaps the greatest hero to ever live.

* * *

 **A/N: The End! I love happy endings, don't you? It made me happy writing this story, and it has been an incredible journey to make this crossover happen. I also have you the fans to thank for your continued support for my story and for myself. I hope that when the sequel arrives, you'll be ready to be surprised. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
